


Crimson Nights

by thegaynerd



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaynerd/pseuds/thegaynerd
Summary: In an alternative universe where a small town girl (Waverly Earp) is selected and recruited, with an offer she couldn't refuse, to join an ancient order that fight against the creatures from the darkest corners of hell she is forced to leave her older sister and the woman she loves behind.Will she be able to find a way to go back home, to Purgatory, without dire repercussions? All whilst fighting the blackest of evil.There are some parts and references to the series but used in different context. All characters from Wynonna Earp, not my own.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Starting in Nicole's POV.
> 
> So this is a little Wayhaught fic I'm toying around with, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, I'm terrible at punctuation and tense. My spelling can be a little seedlings as well.
> 
> I've tried to be consistent in using italics to show a flash back or a thought.
> 
> Anyway, on with the show.

Deafening silence filled the dark bedroom, dimly lit in places by the moonlight that crept its way through the gaps in the curtains. Nicole couldn't help but see the symbolism of how her room resembled the current state of her heart. Dark and empty with the dim light of her hope trying to escape and break through to engulf her own darkness. Which would seem simple except Nicole's hope and love was Waverly Earp, a short, clumsy and petite brunette who had captured Nicole's heart the moment she laid eyes on her seven years ago in high school after her, her mother and younger sister moved to Purgatory, Waverly was a fresh faced Junior at Purgatory High as she was starting her Senior year.

Nicole quickly closed her eyes forcing the memory back shaking her head as if trying to make it leave her mind entirely.

 

She was over her, at least that's what Nicole would tell herself.

It had been nearly two years.

Six hundred and eight days since the tall redhead last saw her. _Waverly_. Her heart skipped a beat and faltered as the name echoed and bounced around in her head. Memories she avoided starting to creep in through the cracks at the corners of her mind.

Nicole swallowed the golf ball sized lump in her throat in an attempt to suppress her memories with it, putting her wall back up to the section of her brain that held everything Waverly.

Nicole tried not to let her thoughts drift away to the smaller girl too often anymore, she couldn't, that wound was too painful.

Nicole had perfected deflecting her thoughts of the girl who left her with no explanation, she almost lost herself completely to the anguish that was building daily in her chest, that's when she started this technique. She wanted something, anything, that would give her some resemblance of life before Waverly Earp.

 

Nicole lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling trying not to look at the empty space in the bed next to her, already feeling the heavy weight on her chest from the lack of warmth of the girl who used to lay beside her.

It was too late, Waverly had crept into the redheads thoughts. Nicole knew she wouldn't be leaving them for some time as her stomach sank.

 

***

 

_“Hey baby, you home?” Nicole beamed walking inside their apartment her eyes scanning the room for any sign of the brunette._

 

_“In here” a little voice drifted from the bedroom._

_Nicole had noticed a change in Waverly lately, she'd become distant, shying away from any physical or intimate interactions._

_That's why the redhead came armed with a caramel pumpkin spice latte and bunch of Peruvian Lilies, two of her girlfriends favourites, she smiled triumphantly at her peace offering._

_Nicole slowly made her way to the source of the voice, carefully leaning around the door, the coffee and flowers held behind her back waiting for the right moment to reveal her surprise._

_“Hey” Nicole sighed, a wave of relief washing through her at the sight of Waverly sat in the top corner of their bed, knees to her chest, her chin resting on them, arms wrapped around herself._

 

_“Cole-” Waverly began._

 

_“Before you continue.” Nicole interrupted “Sorry I just- I got you a little something to try and cheer you up” the redhead smiled revealing her dimples, a flicker of worry resting in her eyes, going as quickly as it came._

_She warily made her way towards Waverly, her hands still behind her back concealing her gifts._

_The taller girl stood in front of her girlfriend, bringing her arm round presenting Waverly with her coffee before bringing the flowers to her front revealing them too._

_“Just a little something to remind you that I love you Waverly Earp, and I'm here, by your side, always.”_

_The redhead was bent over in front of Waverly making sure not to break eye contact until she was leaning in for a kiss, her eyes closing, lingering short of Waverly's lips waiting for them to come crashing together._

_“Cole.” Waverly tried again, the coffee and flowers still in Nicole's hands, Waverly looked them over before turning to face Nicole, her eyes watery from fighting tears._

_Nicole slowly stood, an uneasiness growing in her body as she took in their room._

_That's when the taller girl noticed the packed bags that sat beside Waverly, her eyes going hazy, like frosted glass, at the realisation of what was happening._

_“You're leaving.” Nicole managed before the first tear rolled down her cheek._

 

***

 

Nicole snapped awake and sat up attempting to push her dream away, tears in her eyes.

_Why now?_

She'd been doing well recently, the hole inside her was covered over and only two days ago she'd considered saying yes to Beth Gardner’s extravagant date proposal.

Waverly's absence invading every thought throughout the day, trying to deflect by preoccupying her thoughts with work and errands, but alone in an apartment they'd shared together her attempts were futile.

Puffing her cheeks and letting out an elongated sigh she pushed the duvet off altering her position, she sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall.

_Where did you go Waves?_

Nicole glanced over her shoulder to the space where she could still see Waverly lay next to her asleep and she crumbled at the weight in her chest and stomach letting the tears go.

She sat there a while, allowing her tears to dry before getting up and heading for the kitchen to make coffee, knowing if she managed to get any sleep tonight it wouldn't be enough.

 

_***_

 

“Hey Haught shit-” Wynonna greeted Nicole, her tone a lot chirpier than normal for a morning “no offense dude but you look like shit. Did you even sleep?” she pushed cautiously.

In the time since her sister had left town, with barely a goodbye, Wynonna had grown more fond and overly protective of the redhead.

Wynonna had met Nicole on a few occasions when she'd come back to Purgatory to visit and they'd always gotten on like a house on fire but it wasn't until she had moved back to the homestead a few years ago that she saw the taller girl properly. In the twelve months before her sisters disappearing act she'd watched the two of them together, noticing how attentive and loving Nicole was with Waverly. In the months following they had both used the other as a way of coping with the sudden hole in their lives, their friendship growing into a family bond.

 

The brunette didn't need to ask what had kept her friend up all night, she'd been around enough during Nicole's worst times to recognise the signs.

“Morning Wynonna” Nicole replied sucking in a breath before letting out a sigh “it was a pretty bad night” her head dropping until her chin was almost touching her collarbone.

Wynonna stood silently watching Nicole, she despised seeing her best friend so consumed by her love for Waverly, hurting as much as she has for so long. A flash of anger coursed through her veins at the aftermath her younger sister left behind when she upped and left town with barely a word to Wynonna since.

Sure she phoned on her birthday and all the holidays, important dates, but they were short and strained conversations between the two siblings, especially after one night when Wynonna had gotten a little too drunk with Nicole, who was now more like a sister to her than her own blood, and she'd drunk dialled Waverly to give it to her with both barrels. A shudder slid down her spine at the memory of their argument. She hadn't said anything that wasn't true but some things are better left unsaid, at least that's how she justified never mentioning the conversation to Nicole.

“You're coming with me to Shorty's” the brunette announced.

“Wy. It's 9am, this is a little early even for _you_!” Nicole tried lightly.

“I resent that. I could totally be wasted by 9am, and I meant after work smart ass!” she retorted.

“Sure” the redhead replied casually, watching the other girl's expression go from one of surprise, to confusion and finally resting with suspicion.

“That was easy.. is everything-”

“Wynonna!” a guttural deep voice called out of the Deputy Marshal's office.

“Shit.” she mumbled “be right with you _boss_ ” Wynonna called back before turning on Nicole again. “Meet me here at six and we'll head to the Homestead and I can change”.

Nicole nodding her response as Dolls tugged the door opposite them open.

Dolls was a tall, dark muscular man who unintentionally intimated those around him, he liked to use this intimation to his advantage, but once Nicole had broken through his hard exterior he was about as scary as a lion cub.

“are you actually going to do some work today?” he quipped at Wynonna.

“I'm coming jeez. Are you going to pull that broom from up your ass today?” Wynonna smiled proudly as a scowl spread over Doll's face.

Nicole rolled her eyes at her best friend, a lopsided smirk pulling at her lips “see you at six” she added, her mood a little lighter.

 

It had been twelve months since Nicole had started working for Black Badge, she may not have the hands on experience that some of the other agents did but she was smart, quick witted and had incredible instincts. Not to mention, or forget, the hot headedness that sat behind her much more calming exterior which always came in handy in the tighter spots.

She enjoyed the extra challenge and training she got with her job, it helped make her better and pushed her limits.

Nicole had sour feelings toward anything BBD for a long time, even if she had no clue who or what they were, all that the taller girl did know is from the day they hired Waverly, while she was still in college, the secrets that came with the job had almost come between them until Waverly broke down crying one night and told Nicole everything, in confidence, with strict instructions to never tell Wynonna and Dolls that she knew.

The youngest Earp had a reputation for her  knowledge of demons and dead languages even before she studied them as part of her degree but no one thought she'd ever make a career out of it.

_Way to prove them all wrong Waves._

Nicole was still assigned to green, and more recently some amber missions due to her skills and capability in the field, so only dealt with the lower level revenants and demons who dared cross the boundaries of Purgatory, but it was still better than being a paper pushing deputy in a small town.

The BBD had paid for the local Purgatory Police Department to expand and relocate to the joining building leaving BBD to acquire the old Sheriff's Department.

That was when Dolls approached Nicole about joining his team. He wanted to work with the Sheriff's department tackling the things that went bump in the night so had approached her and Sheriff Nedley with the solution that she would be the BBD’s and PPD’s liaison agent. Nedley was reluctant to let Nicole go but agreed it served Purgatory and it's citizens best.

She had only been able to go out in field six months ago but already she was the best agent in her sector.

She'd worked hard and overcome a lot of demons when she'd first joined, Wynonna never let her give up or fail, she was always there shouting at her for ‘moral support’ or so she claimed, Wynonna wasn't very good at keeping the satisfaction of ordering the taller girl around off of her face whenever Nicole hit her wall and wanted to pussy out.

Wynonna had saved Nicole at the point in her life when she needed her the most and even though Wynonna was a bittersweet reminder of the youngest Earp she had found a special place in Nicole's heart, after all one of the Earp sisters was better than none.

  


Nicole's shift finished at 4.30pm so she decided to go home and shower to try and wash away the heaviness of her day filled with thoughts of her ex girlfriend.

It didn't work, and by the time Nicole was walking back to the BBD her head was swimming in thoughts of Waverly, so much so she could've sworn she smelt her perfume a couple of times in the apartment, she was actually going crazy.

She sighed dropping her shoulders and admitting defeat, she didn't know how long Waverly was going to take up her thoughts and she was tired of fighting. Instead she was going to drink until she forgot her own name and enjoy an evening with her second favourite person in the world.

She called in to CK's for beers before arriving to meet Wynonna and getting into the truck to drive back to the homestead.

The redhead sat in the passenger seat waiting for the brunette to return after going to fetch whatever she'd mumbled about forgetting in the office.

Catching a glimpse at the back of a short brunette.

Nicole's heart stopped taking a sharp intake of breath she stared at the girl stood across the street slowly getting out the truck like she would startle the woman and send her running if she made a sound.

Nicole swallowed hard before calling “Waverly?!” Her heart was pounding that hard in her chest she could hear it inside her ear drums.

The girl turned at the sound of Nicole's voice and smiled brightly in response as the taller girl's heart started racing.

_Waverly! It's really you!_

Suddenly her legs were taking steps towards Waverly, who was now turned fully facing Nicole her smile fading, putting a hand up gesturing for Nicole to stop as a truck drove in front of her going a little faster than it should've been, by the time it had passed Waverly was gone.

_The fuck?_

Nicole gently guided herself back until she felt Wynonna's truck against her, her whole body gave out as she slid down to the floor unable to take her eyes away from where she saw Waverly moments ago, her mouth still hanging open.

She sat there a couple of minutes trying to figure out if it had been real when her thoughts were interrupted.

“Haught?!” Wynonna paused waiting for a response. Nothing.

“yo Haught stuff where you at?”

Nicole pulled herself up and quickly got to her feet “I'm here” she announced as her head popped up over the side of the truck.

“jesus Haught wear a bell or something?!” Wynonna snapped holding her hand over her heart as if to steady it.

Nicole stood there silent, her face showing the pain in her heart and the confusion in her head, questioning if she really had just seen Waverly with her own two eyes.

“Nicole? Are you OK dude? You look like you've just seen a ghost!” Wynonna asked concern knitted in her features.

“I- I think I did” Nicole replied barely above a whisper as she felt the choke of tears in throat before the first one broke free and rolled down her cheek looking back across the street before turning to face Wynonna as more tears escaped.

Wynonna stood looking at her friend confused for a split second before dropping her bags and darting towards Nicole and embracing her in a bone crushing hug, half holding Nicole upright as she sobbed into the brunettes shoulder.

A few minutes passed before Wynonna broke the silence, needing answers, she put her hands on the redheads shoulders pushing her back so she could look at the other girl “Nic? What's going on?” Wynonna asked with an edge of fear in her tone.

Nicole looked up making eye contact with her friend “Waverly” was all she could manage before another waves of tears fell, Nicole brought her hands up to her face and began wiping them away like they burned her skin and cleared her throat looking back at Wynonna, she steadied herself to speak.

“Wy. I saw her. Waverly, she-” she paused to swallow back tears “she was stood right over there” Nicole said shakily pointing across the street, Wynonna's eyes following her arm to where her finger was pointing, eyes wide with shock “what?” the brunette staggered.

“I know it sounds crazy, and I'm probably, most definitely that when it comes to your sister Wy but I saw her. She was right there and then a truck drove passed and- and she was gone?” the taller girl explained, realisation hitting her like lightening.

They both stood silently “Are you sure?” Wynonna asked breaking the silence.

“one hundred percent, I know it was her” Nicole responded authority in her voice.

“Right. In that case this conversation is going on hold until I've got a few shots in me. Come on Haught, Homestead, Shorty's and then you tell me what the hell is going on” Wynonna tried casually, her eye still a little wide giving her away, Nicole managed to nod as she climbed into the truck, looking over her shoulder at the spot one last time as they pulled away silently, both lost for words.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole enjoy some good old brotp time together at Shorty's but when there's whiskey, hooded figures following them and Earp's involved things are never going to be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's you're second chapter guys, I have enjoyed writing this chapter and can't wait to share this story with you all! On a side note any errors with my grammar etc are all my own cause I suck at them. Also anything that has been mentioned and not explained, sit tight because it will be revealed :)  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE!!  
> Enjoy my fellow Wayhaught shippers <3

_ Nicole's first week at Purgatory High School felt like she was in the midst of a hurricane, which was to be expected for Senior year, that was without the added pressures of moving school. She missed her friends and the comfort of her old school, she knew where she fit in.  _

_ Nicole didn't blame her mother for the move, she encouraged it after they caught her father cheating with one of his old university students, a memory that she wished she could forget. It later came out that her dad had built a separate life with his young mistress, after that he was dead to Nicole, he had walked out on them the day he decided to make a new life with Nadia.  _

_ The redhead blamed her father for the turmoil that was her life now, she blamed Nadia too. _

 

_ The week was coming to an end and Nicole was almost desperate for the weekend, two days in her own safe haven away from all the teenage dramas of high school and being the new girl.  _

_ Walking briskly to her locker to try and get the hell out of there, not paying attention to the people hurrying around her she hit into a small but steady frame stopping her where she stood as the smaller girl fell backwards onto her heels, losing her balance Nicole caught her arm to steady her. _

_ “I'm so, so sorry” the taller girl blurted out “are you alright there-..”  _

_ Nicole's breath caught in her chest as she finally got a good look at the brunette in front of her, she was the most beautiful girl Nicole had ever seen.  _

_ “oops. Erm no it's- erm- it's fine.” the brunette hesitated before looking at Nicole a little too long “I wasn't really paying attention myself” the she giggled sending butterflies through Nicole's stomach. _

_ “I'm Waverly. Waverly Earp” the girl announced holding her hand out, arm extended to shake Nicole's hand. _

_ The redhead did the same taking Waverly's hand to shake it “Nicole Haught” she introduced herself with a full dimpled smile not taking her eyes off of Waverly until she realised they were still shaking hands and they both giggled nervously, releasing the other's hand. _

_ “nice to meet you Nicole Haught. I've heard whispers of you through these hallowed halls”. _

_ “Really?”  _

_ Nicole leaned in so her face was next to the brunettes, dropping her voice “You shouldn't believe everything you hear you know, Waverly” she joked adding seriousness to her tone which made Waverly blush “well I hope I get a chance to find out myself if the rumours are true”. _

_ Waverly giggled looking the redhead up and down with a satisfied smile slowly spreading across her face. _

_ Nicole's heart was pounding so hard it might leap from her chest catching the look Waverly was giving her as the shorter girl dropped her chin slightly to hide her blushing cheeks, giggling she began walking away with a “see you around Haught”.  _

_ “I hope so!” Nicole called after the shorter girl walking down the hall, she watched her until she'd rounded the corner and disappeared out of view. _

 

_ *** _

 

_ “ _ Right, so, run me through what happened again?”

Nicole let out a frustrated sigh “I'm not-” she shook her head “what's going to be any different from the last six times I told you”

“Well nothing but-”

“you don't believe me..”

“No! That's not it, I trust you Haught. It's a lot you know. To get my head around.”

“You're telling me” Nicole muttered under her breath before pouring a shot and taking it with a sound of disgust as it hit the back of her throat and sent a warm stream down her insides.

“Right!” Nicole shouted slapping her palm against the table, startling Wynonna, we need more drinks and I need to pee so guess which straw you drew Wy?” The redhead smiled nudging her friend with her elbow standing and turning to head for the bathroom.

 

Neither women had noticed the figure that was watching them since they'd arrived, from the far corner of the bar. They stiffened as Nicole approached, assessing the situation before relaxing as she pushed the door open with her body, the whiskey shots taking effect.

The small figure got up from their seat and followed Nicole in to the bathroom locking the door behind the them, their hands hovering near the lock taking a deep breath.

“I should warn you, before you do anything stupid, that I'm a special agent”

The hooded figure jumped slightly at the sound of the voice behind them. 

_ Of course she noticed. _

Nicole didn't take her eyes off of them as they lifted their head slowly, arms coming up and pulling the hood down revealing a brunette braid hanging over one shoulder.

The taller girl took a sharp breath as she felt her chest ache and her heart swell at the sight in front of her. She tried to steady herself before speaking “Wave?” her voice shaking. 

The woman's shoulders rose and fell with a sigh as she turned to face Nicole “Hi” she smiled before grimacing at the memory of all the pain she'd caused the redhead.

Nicole's whole body gave out at the sight of Waverly Earp standing in front of her in some sort of robe, or gown, she wasn't sure, as she collapsed on the floor.

Waverly ran over to the redhead instinctively reaching out to help her to her feet.

“Don't!” Nicole paused “don't touch me. Please” she pleaded.

Waverly froze in front of Nicole, uncertain of what to do next she lowered herself to the floor sitting next to the redhead, leaving enough space between the two.

“I'm sorry for- everything over the past couple of years” Waverly broke the silence.

Nicole snapped her head round to face Waverly, her eyes filled with anger and something else that the brunette recognised but couldn't place. 

“You're  _ sorry _ ? You left. No reason. You broke my heart Waverly and all you can say to me is that you're sorry?” 

“I didn't want to- I never wanted to hurt you Nicole” the red head scoffed a little bitter “you have to believe me-”

 

“Believe you? You haven't given me any reason to believe in you, so why should I?”

 

“Because it's the truth and I hate myself for what I've put you through over the last two years, do you know how hard it was to not run to you and fix all this? To come back and screw the consequences” Nicole warily eyeing her ex girlfriend as she continued. The brunette was blabbering, which the tall woman knew meant she was nervous, she was telling the truth. “But then the consequences are far worse than you trying to get over me, they really are but there has to be a way, but you didn't Cole, you haven't I mean. I can see that, and, and I- I miss you so much.” Waverly finished quietly her eyes streaming she put her head in her hands.

Nicole panicked and did what came natural, throwing her arms around Waverly to comfort her.

They sat there for a few minutes until Waverly had calmed her breathing and stopped crying.

She pulled back looking into big brown eyes that even after everything showed so much love for Waverly. 

They both sat staring at one another before Nicole cleared her throat and jumped to her feet to head for the exit, a small but firm hand suddenly on her arm stopping her from going further.

“Waverly” the taller girl sighed refusing to turn around, afraid if she looked at the small woman once more she wouldn't be able to resist kissing her.

“I never stopped loving you Nicole Haught. I always will” Waverly's voice quiet.

Nicole's heart swelled and pounded in her chest, it felt like it was beating again for the first time in years, clearing her veins, a warmth spreading through her entire body leaving her tingling. 

She spun on her heels crashing her lips against Waverly's desperately, instantly feeling the other girl's lips start to move with hers, clumsy at first until they found a rhythm. Nicole pushed Waverly back against the wall her hands trailing around the small girl's hips grabbing them to pull her closer but it still wasn't close enough.

Nicole slid her hands round the tops of the smaller girl's thighs picking her up and pushing back into the wall. Waverly wrapped her legs around the tall girl's waist and pulled her in tighter lifting her head back as Nicole's kissing ghosted Waverly's jaw line until her lips found the dip in Waverly's neck, nipping it at her pulse point causing the shorter girl to let out a moan.

The sound snapped Nicole back and she pulled away from Waverly, her head still spinning and foggy from the last few minutes.

“we can't do this Waves. What  _ are _ we doing?” 

“Hmm. Oh. I can explain, sorta. Just give me tonight?  Back at our- yours?

Nicole hesitated before she looked in to Waverly's eyes, a small sad smile appearing “sure”. She could never say no to Waverly and she'd wanted answers for so long and now Waverly was here.

“Wait. I came with-”

“Wynonna. I know, which is why you're going to leave through the side entrance with my darling sister” she paused “I owe her an explanation too”

Nicole nodded “I'm going to put you down OK?”

Waverly quickly kissed Nicole on the lips in response, flicking a small guilty smile at her. “Ground rules. I need you to give me answers before anymore kissing happens OK?” 

Waverly nodded as Nicole lowered her so she could stand.

“speaking of ground rules, I have one.” she paused looking down briefly before speaking again. “You can't tell  _ anyone _ I'm here Cole. Not even Wynonna, she has a big mouth when she's angry, so I need her clueless until you meet me, do you understand?” Waverly said sternly.

Nicole wanted to ask why Waverly was being so, cloak and dagger but she knew she wasn't going to get answers here so she nodded.

Waverly walked towards the door pulling her hood back over her head turning back to look at Nicole with a smile the redhead couldn't see under her giant hood, she unlocked the door and walked out in silence.

Doubt and fear crept over Nicole, what if she wasn't coming back? 

The redhead ignored it and started for the door back into the bar.

 

Nicole spotted Wynonna still sat where she'd left her and froze, panic filled the redhead and she couldn't move. She had no idea what she was doing, what she did know was Waverly was waiting to see her sister and then finally give Nicole some answers. Her breath caught as she felt her heart stutter at the hope of getting Waverly back.. or she could lose her again, her legs giving out Nicole dropped to her knees fighting the sting in her eyes. 

Wynonna was next to Nicole in seconds helping the tall girl to her feet.

“come on Haught, I think we should get you home.” Wynonna started leading them towards the exit. Nicole had no idea how she was supposed to get them both to the side exit without tipping Wynonna off considering they were stood right near the main entrance.

“let's go this way” Nicole blurted out a little too quickly, turning them to face the side door, the brunette raised her eyebrows in suspicion. 

“I just want to slip out, without everyone watching me after that little breakdown”

“right? I think they-”

Nicole turned to look Wynonna in the eye, her eyes pleading with her best friend to just trust her and go along with it.

“okay. Fine. Sure let's go your way, you've clearly lost your mind to the whiskey.”

Wynonna flashed her understanding smile at Nicole, she knew the other woman was hiding something but she trusted her, with her own life. She side stepped holding her arm out in the direction of the small door that led to the alley to the side of Shorty's. 

Wynonna was the first one through the door after Nicole froze right in front of it.

“you're being really fucking weird tonight Haught stuff, even for you”

 

“Hello, Wynonna”

 

A very familiar voice came from the shadows of the alley behind her. Wynonna couldn't move from the shock, she looked at Nicole who wore a pained smile pointed in the direction of the voice. A mass of emotions coursed through her body.

“so you finally decided to show your face” Wynonna spat spinning on her heels to face the robed girl who was half out of the shadows, Nicole's mouth dropped at the harsh tone in Wynonna voice. 

“Wy, she-”

“No, Nicole! She didn't do anything! That's the whole fucking point. You clear- ugh- what do you want?” 

“to talk Nonna, explain, things” Waverly swallowed hard, she knew Wynonna would be pissed but this was worse than she'd expected.

 

“I don't think the boss would be very happy about that now would he, Waverly.” a deep voice, with a thick Georgia accent, came from the entrance of the alley behind them, Wynonna and Nicole turning to face the figure as Waverly stood wide eyed staring straight ahead, luckily she still had her hood up so no one could see the panicked expression and her tear stained face. 

 

The figure started towards the group, next thing he knew he was flat on his back staring up at Wynonna bent over him, a gun pointed between his eyebrows. 

“easy darlin’ you might hurt somebody” he tried hands held up in surrender.

“Wynonna stop!” the short girl almost shouted putting herself between the gun and the other hooded figure.

Wynonna lowered her gun with a grunt showing her anger and displeasure at recent events, she turned to Nicole who has been stood taking everything in switching her gaze between Waverly and Wynonna. 

“come on Haught sauce, we're leaving”

Waverly's heart dropped at her sister's words to the tall woman.

“what?! No you can't I've not even explain-”

“I'm not interested! You left, I tried to get you to come home. For me and Nicole. You said no and that you weren't” Wynonna choked on her words as the first drop of her breaking poker face slid down her cheek, leaving a trail in its absence, she quickly sniffed and wiped away the traitorous tears. 

“I called you Waves” Wynonna's tone more gentle, pleading “I called you six months ago to try and- all you gave me was things have changed bullshit”.

The redhead looked puzzled, why hadn't she told her.

Waverly finally helped her companion up from the ground with one arm, almost to prove that some things had changed. 

“Henry, could you give me, my sister and my- and Nicole a, erm, a minute please.”

The tall woman's head jerked at Waverly's slip up.

The cloaked man pulled his hood down to reveal his face, he had longer dark hair that rested just below the top of his jawline, a thick moustache and matching sideburns. He put his arms on Waverly's shoulders and looked her directly in the eye “you got fifteen then we make tracks. They'll know you went AWOL an’ that I'd never let you go alone little lady”

The short brunette matched her partner's actions and lowered her hood to look at the man embracing him in a bear hug, well a Waverly sized bear hug.

“thank you Henry” she mumbled into his robe and pulled back “our spot, fifteen minutes” she smiled.

“don't be late” he said waving his hands dismissively as he walked away and smiled at Waverly. 

 

She paused a minute to compose herself and took a deep breath turning to puzzled looks from her sister and the woman she loved. 

“So. You're both confused, obviously” letting out nervous giggle “what do you wanna know?”.

A million and one different questions raced through Nicole's brain but this question came out before she realised she was speaking.

“what phone call?” Nicole directed at Waverly and Wynonna. 

There was a brief silence before Waverly broke it.

“you didn't tell her?” the shorter brunette looked confused at her sister.

“no” Wynonna replied, barely above a whisper, disappointed with herself for keeping this from her best friend. 

 

Suddenly Henry appeared again out of nowhere, as if through a portal, and pulled Waverly's hood over her head.

“we gotta go! Now! Deumus is 20 miles south!”

“shit! OK, start scouting her Henry we can't lose this bitch again, we won't”

Henry nodded without question and disappeared again.

“I've got to go. Despite what you think I do miss you, both of you. I'll be seeing you I guess”

Waverly pulled an amulet from her pocket and placed it around her neck before she vanished, leaving silence in her wake. 

“What. Was. That?” Nicole asked staring open mouth at the spot where Waverly literally vanished into thin air right in front of the two women. Wynonna simple shrugged at her friend before linking their arms together.

“I have no clue but, I do owe my best friend an explanation. Come on, there's whiskey back at the homestead, we need to talk.” Wynonna smiled a guilty smile at Nicole whose expression was soft, almost understanding. 

She knew Wynonna had only kept it from her to protect, even if it wasn't her decision to make, it came from her heart. 

Nicole simple smiled lovingly at her friend and nodded as they started walking into the cool night. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's POV.  
> A brief look in to the world that Waverly had thrust upon her, for reasons that she still doesn't know, and her first meeting with the order and John Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> You know the drill with my punctuation and all that shizz so no need to explain how bad I am at it. If anyone would like to Beta test chapters for me then please do contact me as I would greatly appreciate another eye on them.   
> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little all over, I've written it over a few days as I've been mega busy packing for my holiday (which I'm now on, Yay!).   
> I hope you're all still enjoying this story and I apologise that it's a shorter chapter this time round, I'll try and make a longer chapter 4 to compensate.  
> I hope you enjoy it guys :)

Waverly materialised in a canyon, scanning her surroundings before relaxing her shoulders with a silent sigh, no matter how many times Waverly had ‘transported' into the fight, she was always nervous and scared, but smart, she never let her guard down. The short girls chest ached at the memory of Nicole helping her to trust her own instincts, after her then girlfriend found out about her BBD agent status. 

This was bad, something didn't feel right and Waverly was distracted with thoughts of a certain tall redhead. 

“ _ Henry! I'm at the location, where are you?” _

Waverly sent out to her mentor, her panic clear in her thoughts. 

From the day Waverly was recruited by the Daímonas Kynigoús she had been connected telepathically to John Henry, her mentor. At first she resented having another person share her every thought and feeling, someone who knew her better than anyone ever would. She didn't mind it anymore, he had been Waverly's crutch after she lost the two most important people to her, her world felt broken and fractured since she'd left that life and Purgatory behind. Waverly knew just how lucky she was to have the mentor she did, the others would treat their disciples like lackies, Henry however, always treated her as an equal and now she was more of a daughter to the older man and him a father to her.

 

_ *** _

 

_ The long stone corridor seemed to run for miles into a spot of darkness, solid oak wood doors every so often on each side with circular brass handles. Torches hanging a few feet apart lighting the way down the corridor. It reminded Waverly of the castles she used to dream up when she was a child. Definitely a medieval vibe they got going on, the brunette thought.  _

_ She was being led by two men, in long charcoal robes, their hoods covering most of their faces. _

_ “This way please, Miss Earp” the taller gentlemen announced directing her with his outstretched arm towards large double doors to Waverly's left. _

_ She arched her eyebrow with suspicion “not like I have a choice” Waverly jibed turning in the direction of the doors before the men pushed them open for her revealing a large stone room that could only be described as some sort of thrown room.  _

_ A large black carpet led the way to an enormous table, red embroidering running up along each side, at the table were ten robed figures. Four of them in mulberry purple robes with golden writing around the rim of the hoods, flowing down the front of their robes where it opened up and around the hem of the sleeves. It was an ancient language, one that not even Waverly recognised, she could decipher the lettering on the center of the hood, Areopagus. She looked at the other four men in black robes, same stitching running along them, except Méntōr was written on their hoods. Waverly realised these must be the strangers titles. Finally she rested her eyes on the last two men who wore mahogany robes and silver stitching, no titles on theirs hoods but they did have the word mathétés on their left shoulder, stopping at their collarbones.  _

_ Head council, purple guys. Mentors, black guys. Disciples, red guys the brunette thought, making a mental note. _

_ “head councilman Moody, Miss Waverly Earp, as requested sir” the shorter man announced at their arrival causing all ten figures to turn and look at her. _

 

_ “Ahh" one of the head council chimed “Waverly Earp, welcome. Allow me to introduce you to Méntōr John Henry”. _

 

_ Everything felt way too official for it to sit comfortably with Waverly. “H-hi, nice to, erm, meet you” she nodded unsure which of the black robes she was addressing. _

 

_ “now, Miss Earp, we have a certain” the head council member paused rolling his next choice of words around in his mouth lowering his hood “order, in the Daímonas Kynigoús. A code if you will, on how the members of our clan conduct themselves.” the tall man smiled at Waverly in a way that unnerved her, flashing white teeth.  _

_ “I can take it from here councilman” came the voice of John Henry as he stood apart from the other mentors and walked towards the brunette.  _

_ “Of course” he almost sneered “we shall perform the binding and then you may run along with your little disciple”. _

 

_ Waverly woke later in a strange dark room, startled she sat up looking for the nearest object she could use to defend herself should she need to. The last thing she remembered was a black cloth being placed over hers and her mentors hand as the council members began reciting an incantation, red writing embroiding itself over where their hands joined, then, nothing. _

**_Don't panic Miss Waverly, everythins gonna be alright._ **

_ John Henry? How can- _

**_The binding ma'am, please, call me Henry._ **

_ Of course. So how does this binding work? I mean, telepathy is a thing, obviously. I mean just how in tune are we Henry? _

**_Well Miss Waverly, we are bound by all matters of the mind and heart. We were bonded followin the disappearance of my last disciple. My guess, killed by a demon named Deumus, he was trackin’ her. There's a few other handy tricks too ma'am but they'll come with our growin bond._ **

_ Oh. Not filling me with a whole load of confidence here. Wait. So, what you're telling me is you have an access all areas on all my thoughts and feelings? _

**_Yes ma'am, ‘fraid so._ **

_ Right. Perfect. _

**_Least til ya learn to block em, but that's not til mentor status._ **

_ Right. So now what? _

**_Rest. We'll get a fresh start in the mornin Miss Waverly._ **

_ Just Waverly. You can just call me Waverly. _

**_Very well. G’night Waverly._ **

_ Night. _

 

_ She lay back on the bed and looked up into the dark room at the ceiling, her head overwhelmed by thoughts of Nicole, the last time she saw her playing in her head, her chest ached. This way was better, this way kept Nicole and Wynonna alive, even if she had hurt them both and they hated her.  _

_ Something in Waverly broke and tears starting falling, at first aware that Henry would have a direct line to her own heartache. She searched her mind but it was empty, it was like he had checked out. Waverly had no idea how she knew it but Henry had shut his mind off from hers. Waverly appreciated the privacy and turned herself into the bed and her pillow as the sobs started, trying to muffle the sound.  _

_ After her first night, anytime Waverly returned to her quarters she would spend her nights this way, her sobs became less violent but she always cried herself to sleep at the absence of the two people who made her heart whole.  _

 

***

 

**_Waverly it's a trap, MOVE IT!_ **

Waverly heard a noise to her right as Henry shouted his warning, the brunette dove to the left as something crashed into the ground where she had just been stood sending her in the air before she hit the ground dazed a few feet away. She felt disoriented and her hearing rattled, she tried shaking it off and standing.

 

**_Waverly it's Deumus, she lured us apart. I'm on my way, just stay alive!_ **

_ It's not me staying alive that you should be worrying about Henry. _

**_Waverly! Don't do anythin wreckless!_ **

 

Fresh adrenaline and motivation coursed through Waverly's veins. The short girl quickly scanned the area for any sign on the demon, no sign of her. Waverly stood up straight closed her eyes and took a deep breath in trying to focus on her surroundings, she ducked as a screaming black mass passed over her, she quickly stood and reached out for the creature, grabbing her leg as Deumus crashed to the ground. 

“Ah. There she is, my broken angel.” she sneered turning to face Waverly “sorry to interrupt your little reunion with gingersnap and sister dearest” Deumus glared at the brunette, wearing her smug expression with a twisted pride. She reminded Waverly of an Orc, in her appearance, an Orc with horns. The brunettes stomach twisted and fear wracked her body at the demon's confession releasing her leg from the shock.

“how-”

As the question was leaving the girls lips Henry ran to Waverly's side pulling her behind him as Deumus launched a clawed hand for Waverly's throat, holding a crucifix  between them and the demon, as her hand came into contact with the cross it burned and Deumus screamed out in pain retreating. 

“you'll regret that Holliday, you're not prepared for what Master has planned for your little clan and  _ her  _ town” she cackled pointing at Waverly before disappearing.

 

Panic and fear consumed Waverly, she knew only two things;

One Deumus had set her and Henry up, she wanted them out of the way of Purgatory, and two whatever the demon and her leader wanted with the town it meant danger and that meant neither Nicole or Wynonna were safe. 

 

“Henry we need to consult with the council. Her appearing now, after months, is way more than a coincidence. They wanted us out of Purgatory tonight, for reasons unknown. I just can't figure out why she-”

 

“She wants us scared, or at least you Waverly, needs us off guard”

 

“why?”

 

“that” he paused to think “is a good question darlin. The council members will be wantin to know about this right away. Let's go” 

Waverly glanced out into the dark canyon before turning to her mentor and nodding and transporting to head quarters. 

 

***

 

Waverly paced the corridor outside of the Elders room, the first place she visited on her arrival at Daímonas, a surge of fear, worry and growing panic building in her stomach. Henry was in consulting with the council, it had been nearly an hour since he'd left her waiting outside to speak with them, believing her presence would confuse matters regarding the clan's next move because she was so close to the situation her judgment may be clouded. He knew, undoubtedly that her first thoughts went to Nicole and Wynonna at Deumus mention of her home town. 

She considered going to warn BBD, and in turn her ex and sister, of the threat that was closing in on Purgatory until her reason returned enough to convince her it was a bad idea, it would only jeopardize any chance of her being given clearance to continue the investigation with Henry. 

 

Henry emerged from the wooden door, Waverly couldn't read his expression and he'd cut off communication upon entering the meeting. She came to a halt in front of him “so? What's our orders?” she asked a little too hopeful. Henry pulled the door shut behind him before looking at the small girl in front of him to answer.

“we need to get packin” he waited for Waverly's reaction as her eyes softened and grew wide in shock “stay calm little lady, they got reservations about you goin. We got strict instructions involving your return”.

Waverly responded with a confused expression. 

“why?” 

“we are to be stationed in your Purgatory for the foreseeable future Waverly, you're going home. For  _ now _ ”.

Butterflies fluttered briefly in her stomach at returning home, ignoring the voice asking her for how long. It didn't matter, she would be home, no matter how briefly. 

“and the strict instructio-”

“I'll brief you in my quarters, go pack an meet me there in thirty minutes sharp! We got no tine to waste on this, the Elders want us to leave right away”.

Waverly nodded trying to hide the smile that threatened to appear, it had been too long since the youngest Earp had smiled, she'd forgotten what it felt like. 

“I'll be done in ten” she announced as she spun and almost ran in the direction of her room, excitement growing inside her. 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly returns to Purgatory, with Doc, to face the people she left behind. She's got a lot to answer for but can they start to repair the damage done by her absence over the past two years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :)  
> You know the drill with spelling and shit so, I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter.. as promised!

_ Henry, I don't understand why the Elders are so cautious. They want me to reconnect with my sister, but they asked you to keep an eye on me? And come to think of it why did you ask me to meet you in your quarters for a debrief, yet here we are on the Homestead, like whispering children who are trying to hide something from their parents?! _

**_We don't have time Waverly. We ain't goin nowhere and you're still gonna have to face Wynonna, tonight._ **

_ Pfft. I know, I know. I'm working up to it. _

**_It ain't gettin any easier and you saw her a few hours back._ **

_ Yeah and she hates me more than I thought. _

**_She's angry, she don't hate you darlin._ **

_ If you say so.. _

**_Right, come on. Enough stallin, I'm knockin that door with or without you._ **

 

Waverly's posture slumped at Henry's parting words as he started to walk down the end of the dirt track towards the house. Wynonna was extremely angry and they had a lot to talk about before they could even think about rebuilding their relationship. Then there was Nicole, her heart fluttered, that was another battle and whole heap of apologies she had to make yet she couldn't disclose any information on her clan. Her and Henry would be working with Black Badge but on a need to know basis, Waverly chuckled to herself at history repeating itself, kinda. 

Henry's boots hitting the first step of the porch snapped Waverly from her thoughts.

**_You worry too much._ **

“and you need to get out of my head!” she glared at him playfully.

_ SECRET telepathy, remember? _

Henry chuckled at the brunette, he knew she was excited and dreading this, he'd never seen a playful side of Waverly before, it suited her. 

“Henry?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I should do this alone, would you mind waiting in the barn f-”

Both their heads immediately turned to the porch at the sound of the front door opening, Wynonna stood glaring at them, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow, interrupting their conversation.

“twice in one day, wow, aren't we the lucky ones Haught shot” Wynonna baited, not taking her eyes off of the intruders on her front porch. 

“Nicole's here?!” Waverly blurted before she could stop herself.

“what can we do for you?” 

Wynonna was cold and not budging in the slightest, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe they should just go to Shorty's and see if Gus still had the room above the bar available for them Waverly thought to herself.

**_We need to be here Waverly._ **

_ Henry! _

**_Guess I'm gonna be apologisin twice tonight._ **

_ Wha- _

“Wynonna I presume?” Henry held out a hand in greeting, waiting to shake the taller brunettes hand, Waverly stiffened next to him, her body completely rigid. Wynonna just looked down at his greeting and then back up to look at him “you presume correct. And you are?”

“Doc Holliday at your service ma'am”

_ Your alias Henry, really? She's heard me call you Henry! _

**_We still go by the book. Shut up and trust me._ **

Waverly shook her head in disbelief at his stubbornness looking back up in time to see Nicole appear in the doorway behind Wynonna, her eyes were red and swollen. She'd been crying, about Waverly no doubt. The redhead didn't say anything, she only stood behind Wynonna like a bodyguard waiting on instruction. Since when did Wynonna and Nicole hang out so much? She thought. 

“look Nonna, Nicole, we- I have a lot of explaining to do, and you both hate me, I get that but, can't I at least explain myself?”

The taller brunette and the redhead looked at each other before Nicole gave a slight nod. Wynonna let out a sigh but opened the front door and stepped aside to allow them inside. 

Waverly watched the two women together and felt a streak of jealousy rise from her stomach, Wynonna really cared very deeply for Nicole and the short brunette could see that in the way she'd listened to her. Waverly's heart sank and she fought back tears. That used to be us. 

“you're lucky Nic is a soft touch” she stopped putting her arm out to block Henry's path “you can wait in the barn” Wynonna glared at him. 

“as you wish ma'am. Waverly, don't forget to keep that mind of yours open darlin” he nodded his head slightly, it reminded the three women of a gesture a cowboy would make, except this one was without his hat, before he turned and walked into the darkness in the direction of the barn. 

_ Mind, open. I'm going to need you in there. _

**_I ain't goin no where._ **

_ Thank you Henry. _

 

“so who's the chaperone? Boyfriend or something?” 

Nicole lifted her head at Wynonna’s question and turned her gaze to Waverly, she was stood open mouthed in disbelief.

“I get you're angry Nonna but be fucking serious, he's my men- partner, kind of, my senior. Besides, you know I'm gay!”

**_Partner was fine._ **

“Who knows with you anymore Waverly” she jibed.

“be serious, Wynonna” Waverly flashed an awkward smile at the two women as she made her way into her childhood home, it hadn't changed one bit. Well maybe a little messier but the decor was still very Waverly. They all made there way to the kitchen where the short brunette saw an empty whiskey bottle with a half full one and two shot glasses sat on the table. 

Spread across the table were pictures of Wynonna, Waverly and their older sister Willa mixed in with photos of Nicole and the youngest Earp from different points in their friendship and relationship. 

It took Waverly by surprise and her chest tightened at their trip down memory lane. They missed her, the evidence sat in front of her, Waverly turned to the two women, her eyes glistening with tears. Wynonna stepped forward and began gathering up the photos in a pile before picking them up and taking them out of the room, leaving Nicole and Waverly alone. They stood staring at each other, neither one able to find words. 

Nicole flashed a small comforting smile to Waverly, both girls now inches from each other, Waverly hadn't realised either of them had moved but she reveled in the comfort of having Nicole so close, she felt safe and normal, something Waverly hadn't felt in years. 

Wynonna cleared her throat from the doorway as she eyed Nicole and Waverly, shooting a warning look at Waverly before looking at a wide eyed Nicole with sympathetic eyes. She lingered her gaze on the redhead a little longer, almost in a silent communication.

“Wynonna told me. About the phone call. With you. So why now Waves?”.

Waverly relaxed a little at the sound of Nicole using her nickname, it was comforting and she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. 

 

***

 

_ Wynonna had never been so angry with her little sister. She'd left a shit storm in her wake, it had been a year since she'd left town, and the women she left behind were still dealing with the aftermath. The brunette recalled nights she had literally cradled Nicole to sleep, when she was completely inconsolable, her brain fogged by alcohol. She'd been with Nicole on another one of their binges, to drink the pain away. A toast her best friend had made earlier in the night before necking back four shots of whiskey. Nicole was never much of a drinker before all of this and Wynonna couldn't help feel like she'd pulled the redhead in to her way of dealing, guilt sitting in her stomach.  _

_ No. We wouldn't be drinking our troubles away if Waverly hadn't left us Wynonna thought pulling her phone out. Fueled by her feelings and liquid courage Wynonna scrolled through her contacts until she landed on ‘babygirl' and tapped a little harder than was needed on the name with the pad of her thumb causing a little thud as it came into contact with her phone, it was ringing. A brief panic passed through the brunette before she composed herself again, ready to have it out with her sister. She wanted answers and Nicole needed them. They wanted Waverly back home, maybe she could convince her to, the brunette stopped that though, she was angry with Waverly and she needed to stay angry to see this through.  _

_ “Hello” Waverly answered, her confusion clear in her voice.  _

_ “Waverly! You. Are a shit!”  _

_ “are you drunk?” _

_ “of course I'm drunk. And you left!” _

_ “Wy can we talk about this another time I'm kinda really busy right now-” _

_ “too busy for your sister? Is your new life so amazing you don't have time for me anymore?” her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, the reality of her question sitting tightly in her chest, silent tears spilling over her eyelashes and travelling down her cheek. _

_ “no! I just- I have a lot of work to” Waverly began, hoping to bring comfort to the older Earp.  _

_ “and Nicole?” she spat “are you too busy for her?”. _

_ Waverly's breath caught in her chest at the mention of her ex girlfriend, the coil inside her tightening, she fought back her tears at her sister's accusation and the longing to see the woman she loved. “no” she managed, barely audible.  _

_ This rose a new wave of anger in Wynonna “bullshit! If that was true you'd be here with her, with me!” _

_ “it's not that simple Nonna” _

_ “make it simple, explain to me why” her rage faltered, her heart broke that little bit more “just tell me why my only living family member couldn't bare staying with me” _

_ “I wish I could give you the answers-”  _

_ “you fucking can! Who are you?! Because you're not my sister, she wouldn't do this to me, to Nicole. She'd come back, she would've stayed!”  _

_ Waverly stayed silent, hurt by her sister's words, she knew Wynonna wasn't done and she was bracing herself for what was coming next. _

_ “just come home Waves, please? We need you here.” Wynonna tried one last time, her tears free flowing down her face. _

_ Waverly choked back her own tears trying to remain calm and not let her anguish take over, she numbed herself ready for her reply, she knew this would break Wynonna, and Nicole when her sister relayed the conversation back to the redhead.  _

_ “no” _

_ This caught the brunette by surprise “what?” she sniffed, almost in a whisper.  _

_ “no Wynonna. I'm not coming home. Ever. Everything's changed, I've changed. Purgatory isn't my home anymore. You're my sister and I'll always love you but I'm not coming back. As for Nicole” she choked back more tears “I- she used to be my everything but” Waverly pondered over her next lie, it needed to be convincing, but she couldn't finish her sentence and she left it open ended hoping Wynonna would fill in the blanks that her sister couldn't vocalise.  _

_ “bitch!” Wynonna spat, her rage had engulfed her, she saw red and alcohol racing around her body wasn't helping her judgement or filter. “fine. Fuck you Waverly. Don't ever come crawling back, I don't want you near me OR Nicole. You destroyed her. She adored you and you toss her aside like a- like a fucking CHAMP!” the dig about Waverly's ex boyfriend didn't go unnoticed by the small brunette. Wynonna continued “I came back for you! Like I promised I would, after Willa and Daddy were murdered I needed out. I get that but I was always coming back to you. You, whoever you are, you are NOT my sister. Don't call me again!” _

_ Wynonna slammed her thumb on the end call button and threw her phone across the kitchen, hitting the wall watching it crash to the floor, sliding down the kitchen cupboard for support as her body wracked from tears she lowered herself into a fetal position and sobbed.  _

 

_ *** _

 

Waverly felt dumbstruck, she didn't know how to answer Nicole's question without going against the Elders, her Mentor, but this was her sister and the love of her life. She was so close to having them back that she felt the truth rising from the pit of her stomach to her throat, her lips parted to say the words as a voice shouted in her mind. 

**_Don't be foolish Waverly. We are merely here until our mission is complete._ **

_ I'm sorry Henry, I don't accept that, none of the clan, you included, can expect me to just slot right back into my life here and then up and leave once we know what Deumus is up to.  _

**_Waverly?_ **

_ No. Don't Waverly me, I won't tell them everything, yet, but you need to understand that I'm going to- _

**_It's a death wish darlin._ **

_ This is worse. I can't leave them again and live in borrowed time. I could barely go the first time.  _

**_They'll kill them._ **

_ I'll find a way to stop that from happening. _

**_This is why-_ **

_ I'm doing this Henry, if I go again I've lost them forever. I'll have no one.  _

Henry's chest ached a little at Waverly's last remark. She always had him, however he realised at this moment that she didn't. He was defending the clan that literally tore this poor girl's life apart. She was right, it was unforgivable and cruel to expect her to just slip back into her normal home life only to leave it all behind again. 

**_You have me._ **

_ Henry I- _

**_Little lady, you, er, well. You are the closest thing I'll ever have to a daughter, so, you bein happy is all I want. I'll help._ **

_ Thank you Henry. _

Wynonna and Nicole were shooting confused looks at Waverly, then back to each other, quite clearly growing more upset? They watched as her expressions went through anger, hurt, determination and finally rested with upset, tears forming in her eyes a single tear silently rolled down her cheek, a small appreciative smile appearing. 

She brought herself back to the brunette and redhead in front of her, a brief panic crossed her eyes and she wiped away the tear track. Her body was tingling and she could feel an angry determination bubbling in her stomach. She would have her old life back, not the same as before, but she would win her sister over and get Nicole back, even if it killed her, which it probably would, but being without them was worse and she couldn't do it anymore. She had seen the destruction of her actions two years ago and it she couldn't inflict that again, she couldn't walk away this time. 

“Waverly?” the small brunette was startled, it was her sister that broke the silence, her features softened into concern for the youngest Earp. 

“I will tell you everything, eventually, I promise but right now I can't OK?”

Wynonna flicked back to anger and became guarded again, Waverly noticed and scrambled to find what to say.

“you need something to go on, so you can trust me right?”

The women nodded

“ok, fine then, but what I tell you, you can't discuss with anyone who isn't in this room.”

**_Ahem_ ** .

“and Henry” she corrected.

Confusion flicked across their faces briefly but they nodded, both holding their breath, whatever Waverly was about to tell them sounded serious. 

Waverly let out a loud puff of breath before she started. 

“I was recruited. Well chosen, maybe? I'm not really sure. But-”

“so all this is over a fucking job?” Wynonna scoffed in disbelief.

“oh no Nonna, this is way more than a jo-”

 

“good evening ladies” 

All three woman spun round to the interruption to find Henry lingering in the doorway. 

“what my young disciple here is tryna tell ya, if you'd just listen” he flung an accusing look at Wynonna “is that this is no job ladies. You are recruited, you have no choice, or rather ya do, cept the consequence aren't even worth considerin”

Wynonna glared at Henry, Nicole stood wide eyed taking in Waverly, every word and movement, just, watching her. Waverly stood awkwardly, fighting with the hem of her sleeves looking between Henry and Wynonna. The small brunette nodded at her mentor and continued “what Henry is trying to say is, I had no choice.” she stopped and considered her words, she wanted to just tell them everything then but she knew she'd have to play this smart “we're here tracking something, and it puts Purgatory, and you two, in danger. So I'm here, I'm home.” Waverly looked longingly at Nicole as she said the last two words, flicking over to Wynonna who rolled her eyes and appeared flippant to her sister's statement. Waverly looked back at Nicole who was wide eyed, a glint of hope in them, she didn't take her eyes away from Waverly's which caused her stomach to flip and her heart to flutter. Nicole's eyes grew a little darker “can we talk? In private.”

“of course” Waverly nodded, trying to convey her understanding that Nicole would have questions. 

The eldest Earp picked up on their tensions right away and jumped into action, Wynonna style but still a little distant. 

“Well you can't stay here tonight, you're room is er, not ready, so Agent Haught can have the pleasure of your company”

“Agent?” Waverly asked, Wynonna ignored her and pointed at Henry. “as for you,  _ Doc Holliday _ , you can have the barn”.

“Wynonna I don't-”

“she can stay with me tonight, I mean, er, at my apartment” Nicole blushed “if she wants to”.

Waverly was taken back at Nicole's offer but her heart thumped in her chest.

_ Will you be OK here Henry? _

**_Just peachy._ **

“er, ok, if you're sure?” Waverly answered “I think maybe I should drive though. It wouldn't look terribly good, the Sheriff's deputy arrested for driving under the influence” she smiled. 

“yeah, er, I'm not a deputy, I er, I'll explain when we get back home Waves” Nicole smiled, her dimples appearing slightly. 

The short brunette beamed at Nicole, she hadn't missed what the redhead had said, no one had, except Nicole in her drunken state. 

“let's get you home” Waverly smiled picking up Nicole's keys and guiding her out the door. 

 

***

 

The drive back into town, to Nicole's apartment, was quiet, the silence only being broken by quiet snoring coming from Nicole. Her head resting on Waverly's arm, the short girl was conjuring everything inside of her to not look at the beautiful woman asleep on her, to brush the bit of hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear and kiss her forehead, then her lips. Waverly physically shook her head to banish those thoughts and focused on driving.

“please, don't leave” Waverly heard Nicole mutter in her drunken dream state a pang in her chest knowing she was the cause of whatever the redhead was dreaming, pulling up in the familiar parking lot Waverly sat there staring out into the darkness remembering the last time she was here. She took a deep breath, trying to relieve some of the pain in her chest, on her breath out her body shuddered from the tears that forced their way to the surface as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Nicole's eyes flickered open at the sudden jolts from Waverly's crying, before the redhead could make it through her foggy brain and react the smaller woman hit the steering wheel cursing herself “you really fucked this one up” she muttered to herself through her sobs. 

“you've made a big mess Waverly but, you haven't fucked it up” the sound of Nicole's voice startled Waverly, her tears halted she turned to face the woman next to her. Nicole brought her head up to look at Waverly to try and comfort her, their faces a mere inch apart. Waverly could feel hot breath on her face, holding an alcohol tainted version of Nicole's scent, she gulped down unable to break eye contact, Nicole's head swimming in the look in Waverly's eyes and her scent filling the redheads senses. 

Waverly took a breath to speak as Nicole gently kissed the corner of her mouth, eyes watching to make sure it was ok to do so, taking Waverly by surprise she pulled back to look at Nicole. 

“I don't think. You're drunk Nicole.” she soothed, tucking the hair from Nicole's face behind her ear, gently running her hand down the redheads jaw line desperate for some contact with her. 

“I don't feel drunk, a little tipsy but certainly sober enough to know what I'm doing Wave” 

Nicole began leaning in again watching Waverly, the brunette quickly closed the gap at Nicole's words and pressed herself to Nicole's lips desperately. Her kiss was gentle and slow, not the pace Nicole had expected as she fumbled with her lips to correct the pace. Her body on fire, she could feel the words Waverly couldn't speak in her chastise kiss but Nicole wanted her closer, no, she needed her closer. 

Nicole slowly leant over and unbuckled Waverly before finding her thighs with her hands and pulling her over so Waverly was straddling her in the front seat.

Waverly's breath hitched, desire building in her stomach, she was losing her fight against reason “Cole-”.

She was cut off by the redhead deepening the kiss and pulling her closer a sudden thought dawning on the tall woman causing her to break the kiss, Waverly's lips still puckered and eyes closed at the unexpected retreat. Her eyes opening slowly, guilt coursing through her.

“unless you don't want this?” Nicole gestured between their two bodies in the small space.

“I do! I mean, I want to but I'm not sure it's such a good idea. We haven't even talked.”

“I don't want to talk right now Waverly, I want you. Can we deal with the rest tomorrow?”

Waverly answered by crashing their lips together again, the kiss getting deeper and shifting to desire. Waverly rolled her hips against Nicole, causing the redhead to let out a slight moan,  as she began playing with the collar of Nicole's shirt, hungrily fumbling to undo the buttons. 

“wait, wait, Waverly wait.”

Startled and worried she'd done the wrong thing Waverly pulled back and looked at Nicole cautiously.

“I think we should get inside first” she chuckled at the blush on Waverly's cheeks, it sent jolts through her body and her stomach flipped.

Waverly nodded and climbed off of Nicole and got out the car in one swift movement leaving the redhead sat staring at the empty spot where Waverly had just been sat, her car door opening and a hand appeared in front of her, an offer to help her out the car.

She took Waverly's hand and got out the car, their fingers twisting around each other, holding hands as they walked toward Nicole's apartment, stealing kisses that sometimes got a little heated for a public corridor before one of them realised and stopped it, pushing them both forward to the apartment. 

By the time they got to the front door Waverly was stood behind Nicole, her palms flat against Nicole's bare stomach from where her hands had crept under the redheads shirt making it very difficult for Nicole to concentrate on unlocking the door, she fumbled a couple of times causing Waverly to giggle at how much of a distraction she was. 

Finally the door was open, Nicole pulled Waverly in by the arms still wrapped around her torso and turned to shut the door behind them, leaning down their lips practically touching. 

“are you sure Nicole?”

“yes” she nodded slightly before gently kissing Waverly, her desire for the youngest Earp taking over, deepening their kiss and pulling Waverly in closer. The brunettes body complied and moved with the slight pull forward, she lightly nipped at Nicole's bottom lip following it with a flick of her tongue causing Nicole to let out a little moan. Waverly took this as an invitation as she found the other girls tongue with her own pulling Nicole closer again playing with the collar of her shirt. Waverly spun the two and gentle pulled Nicole in the direction of the bedroom, at least she hoped it still was.

“same room” Nicole mumbled, not breaking their lips from the kiss and for a moment Waverly wondered if she could hear her thoughts. 

Nicole pushed Waverly up against the door to her bedroom as her lips began ghosting down Waverly's jaw, the shorter woman's head leaning back instinctively to allow her access to the path she knew she would take. 

Nicole pulled back and looked Waverly in the eyes, her finger tracing from Waverly's cheek, down her jaw then across to her lips. Waverly leant in to Nicole's touch and closed her eyes, letting out a content hmm at the contact.

“I've missed you so much Waves”

The brunettes eyes popped open, she could feel the lump rising in her throat and the sting in her eyes. Nicole pulled Waverly forward and kissed her forehead, this calmed Waverly and they rested for a moment, foreheads pressed together. 

“I've been lost without you Cole, just following what I've been told blindly. I'm sorry I ever left you baby” and just like that Nicole resumed their kiss, only this time it was filled with desire and a hunger that wasn't there before, she pushed Waverly into the door before picking her up, the brunette wrapping her legs around Nicole, she leant forward pushing herself on Waverly's center, responding with a slight moan at the pressure between her legs. 

A fire now blazing in Waverly, she started unbuttoning Nicole's shirt, fumbling to get it open. Waverly huffed out in frustration, she couldn't get her fingers to work the buttons so took each side of the collar and pulled, ripping the buttons off causing them to scatter off into unknown locations around the hallway. Nicole found the door handle with her fingers and pushed the door open to reveal the darkened room, the only light coming from behind the two woman. Nicole walked them over to the bed before they both fell into it, neither one breaking their kiss, their lips bruised. 

Waverly's hands were all over Nicole's lower back and stomach, tracing lines with her fingers before leaving scratch marks at the base of the redheads back causing her to arch forward in to Waverly. 

With her knee Nicole helped guide Waverly's legs apart a little to rest her leg between them, prepared for the next time either one arched or leant in to the other, with a smirk. 

Waverly tugged Nicole's shirt off moving her lips along the other woman's jaw and settling on her neck, biting and licking at her pulse point as Nicole slipped her arms out of her now ruined shirt. Small gasps and moans filled the air in the dark bedroom as Nicole pulled Waverly's sweatshirt up and over her head. 

**_Waverly! Deumus. Homestead. Help._ **

Waverly snapped out of her lust for the redhead immediately at the sound of her Mentor's voice in her mind, strained and panicked. She pushed Nicole up by her shoulders, displaying the panic that had risen. 

“baby? Is everything-”

“we need to go to the Homestead, Nonna and Henry need our help!”

“wai- what?”

“I'll explain on the way, come on!” Waverly scrambled out from underneath Nicole as she was trying to get off the brunette, not quick enough. Nicole grabbed a T-shirt as they both started redressing themselves on their way out the door. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole and Doc find themselves in a difficult situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, first off the usual crap about being bad at punctuation, tenses and all that shit.  
> ANY MISTAKES ARE MY OWN.  
> Second thing, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update again, I've been away and came back to madness.  
> My plan eventually is to update this regularly, I just need to set the time aside and get ahead of myself.  
> ANYWAY, this probably isn't going to be overly enjoyable after the rollercoaster of last night's episode am I right?
> 
> Would people like me to bring Jeremy and Rosita in to this because I've got ideas. Let me know. 
> 
> Also, a little side note, Peacemaker can't kill these demons, there will be an explanation to come but for now I wanted to make you aware because it comes up!
> 
> Pss if anyone has any tips or would like to lend helping hand to a writer who would like to improve then I ask you, please can you help me? :)
> 
> I hope that people are still enjoying this and enjoy!

Waverly barely brought Nicole's truck to a stop before she jumped out the drivers side, sprinting for the front porch of the Homestead. Her breath catching in her throat from running and holding back the sobs, panic was creeping through and taking hold of her body, as she took in the clear signs of struggle. The chair that she used to sit in reading was lay splintered on the ground, plant pots around it smashed and the front door bent out of shape and hanging on by a single hinge. She could hear the thudding of Nicole's boots as they hit the ground behind her, launching into a sprint following the younger woman, they both reached the porch steps at the same time halting before Nicole carefully placed her right foot on the porch reaching round for her gun,  _ shit!  _ She thought cursing herself for leaving it in her truck.

“Waves-” Nicole protested as the youngest Earp quietly made her way on to the wood of the porch making no sound, before looking through the damaged screen and door into the hallway of her home. Waverly tried to focus her eyes in the dark, looking for any signs of life. She made out dark shapes on the wall inside, squinting she tried to focus on her senses taking in a deep breath. She couldn't see in the dark, that would be ridiculous, however she had been trained to focus on certain senses to enhance and utilize what she already had. 

“Waverly!” Nicole shouted to her in a whisper.

“shush” was all the brunette responded with, not looking away from where her eyes were trained. Nicole held up her hands in defeat half heartedly and rolled her eyes, knowing Waverly wouldn't see the gesture.

Bringing her focus back Waverly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose as she slowly lifted her eyelids and let her breath out her mouth. Once the darkness had cleared enough for Waverly to see that it wasn't shapes she was looking at but rather letters in blood:

‘Angel you'll find us in the barn’.

The brunette gasped fighting back the sting of tears as she took in their meaning, and who had left them. Only one creature called her angel, which she never understood. She turned on her heels nearly colliding in to Nicole who had moved in closer to Waverly protectively. Without a word the brunette sidestepped the taller woman and headed for the barn, realising in time Nicole reached out for Waverly's arm gently to stop her.

“where are you going?” confusion knit through her brow. 

“the barn” Waverly replied matter of factly like the redhead knew what was happening. “I've got a feeling we'll find what we're looking for there? Wynonna included?”

The shorter girl nodded before sprinting towards the barn and crashing through the door as she heard a gasp of pain.

“Deumus!” she shouted as Nicole came hurtling through doors behind her freezing at the sight in front of her. Wynonna was tied to a chair, the rope around her wrists barbed like thorns, blood trickling from her wounds, obvious claw marks trailed up both her arms and along her collarbone, her head slumped forward.

“Wynonna!” Nicole screamed out to her as she jolted forward to run to her run.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,  _ gingersnap” _ Deumus warned her, arm outstretched and finger pointed skyward, an evil grin with hints of power and satisfaction oozing from her quirked lips. She was enjoying herself. Nicole focused her glare on the demon “I'm gonna-”

“do what exactly, mortal?” she sneered, the redhead met her with an intensified glare, softening when she glanced over at the brunette slumped over, not moving.

“beside  _ my _ angel would never allow that to happen would you?” she paused eyeing Waverly who was stood looking between Wynonna, Nicole and searching the empty space for Henry, her desperation written all over her face, her heart beating so loud she was finding it hard to focus on anything else.

“I can't hear him..” Waverly whispered to herself, she was locked in a state of shock and couldn't move. She'd been wracking her brain for the past couple of minutes trying to get it to work, and her body to move, do anything. “you need to get out of here, now!” Waverly whispered sternly turning her head slightly so she could watch Nicole, Wynonna and that  _ thing _ . 

“I'm not going anywhere Waves” 

“This isn't up for discussion Nicole, it wasn't a request” Waverly knows she being short with the redhead, her jaw tense and teeth gritted, irritation bubbling around and rising in the anger she was already emitting. The demon just stood smirking at the pair, taking in their exchanges, a bigger and toothy grin growing along her face. 

“I don't need protecting Cole!” Waverly snapped, quickly losing her battle to keep calm, her anxiousness of Henry's whereabouts still at the forefront of her mind.

“I'm not leaving her!” Nicole jabbed, there was an undertone to her words, it startled Waverly, the pain it caused flashed across her eyes before she collected herself again and it was gone. “fine!” 

“fine!” Nicole repeated her words back to her, knowing how childish she sounded but right now, she really didn't give a shit. 

Waverly sucked a lung full of air in through her nose in an attempt to calm herself, her brain fogged by anger, she couldn't think straight. Her hands balled into tight fists turning the edges of her hand and knuckles white with the pressure, her nails digging firmly into her palm. 

“where's, Henry?” 

Deumus pointed up to the single floor above their heads, just over from the ladder to her left, Waverly's eyes following her long grotesque finger, looking up.

_ Henry?! Henry, are you OK?! _

No reply came, which sent a flash of panic coursing through her body, her heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach.

“go ahead angel, we'll wait” Deumus purred.

Waverly eyed her cautiously, glancing back at Nicole who gave a small nod of encouragement, her eyes swimming with a cocktail of fear, worry, concern and a glimmer of something familiar, her gaze landed back on Wynonna who still hadn't moved, it pushed Waverly forward with a small nod of her own, the ache in her chest taking resident there. 

The youngest Earp slowly backed up towards the ladder, watching Deumus’ every move and chancing glances over to her sister and the redhead. 

“she tries anything..” Waverly let her sentence trail off, she was looking at Nicole but pointing at the demon, no, threatening her. 

Deumus beamed a grin baring her teeth, a low chortled laugh escaping through her lips with a hiss, like a snake. 

Waverly made every move and step carefully, she had a plan but didn't want to tip her hand before Deumus could make a move or realise what she was was doing. 

All she needed to do was somehow get everyone together in the same spot, then she could use Henry amulet, as hers was with her robes back at Nicole's, and get them all out safely.

It was prohibited at Daímonas, under any circumstances, to expose the clans secrets to politēs (civilians), especially revealing your amulet. A numbness towards her elders had started the moment she stepped foot back in Purgatory following her orders. She was no longer feeling rebellious and taking risks to ‘pop' in every so often to check up on the people she loved, which she'd done so, so many times before. Waverly forced the images of Nicole wandering around broken and lost to the back of her mind, she'd deal with that later,  now is not the time.

The brunettes gut twisted, she had a bad feeling, something didn't feel right as she slowly took the rungs of the ladder one by one, not breaking eye contact until she reached the top, pulling herself up quickly and spinning on her heels to face the demon again, she crossed the short distance to where Henry lay slumped over, his robes covering him but Waverly saw that they were torn and bloodied, even in this dim lighting  She slowly knelt down beside her mentor, her heart felt like it had stopped and she was struggling to breath evenly as she gently rolled him onto his side, taking note of the three claw marks that ran diagonally across his face and the gash on his forehead that stopped mere centimeters from his temple. Waverly tried to rouse Henry softly, he didn't move.

**_Waverly darlin, you-_ **

Waverly nearly gasped in surprise at hearing that familiar voice, she swallowed it down as soon as it hit her throat, she couldn't give anything away. 

“Henry?” Waverly asked gently shaking his form so she didn't raise Deumus’ suspicion.

_ I'm going to get you out of here! _

**_No. You need to lea-_ **

_ I swear if you tell me to leave you I'm going to slap you John Henry! _

**_I can't. Help. You-._ **

_ But you can.. _

“Henry please wake up” Waverly’s lip curved up in a smug grin.

_ I need you to use your amulet _

**_Of course. It's in my robes._ **

_ I'm gonna buy us sometime Henry but I need you to move OK.  _

**_No problem._ **

“don't tell me I've killed him? How boring.” Deumus gloated, a smug smile spreading.

“now” Waverly whispered “Henry please wake up?” 

Henry feigned confusion audibly, for the demons benefit “W-W Waverly?”

“come on we need to get you cleaned up” the small girl propped doc over her shoulders and braced herself taking his weight and leading him to the ladders, Waverly going first, every movement sending shooting pains through Henry's body, it hurt everywhere, little gasps slipping out every so often when a pain caught him by surprise. 

Before their feet could hit the wooden floor Deumus was moving, in the blink of an eye she was across the barn with her arm around Nicole's throat pulling it in tighter around the redhead, her face peering over Nicole's shoulder with a superior grin. 

“No!” Waverly couldn't mask how desperate she sounded leaping forward holding her hand up as if the action would stop the demon in her tracks. 

Nicole's hands grasping at the arm around her, trying to loosen the grip to breath a little easier. 

“n’aw, don't be sad my sweet broken angel, it's a fair trade. You get your  _ mentor _ and I get the girl” she gloats. 

Waverly was screaming at herself to move, trying to make her way through her jumbled thoughts to think of a way to get Nicole out of harm's way. Fear consumed every muscle and they wouldn't move, all she wanted to do was throw herself at Deumus and get Nicole away from her, very aware that one sudden movement from the demon's arm would snap the redheads neck. Waverly's eyes locked with Nicole's, her big brown eyes betraying her and showing the terror she felt, unable to speak Waverly resorted to what had become second nature to her. 

_ I'll save you Cole, I won't let her hurt you, I promise!  _ she thought, wishing that the woman she loved could hear her. Nicole's eyes flashed with something Waverly couldn't decipher before she gave a slight nod of her head, a little resolve returning. 

Waverly stammered for a moment to process, could she hear her? It wasn't the time to dwell she needed to act. She was lost in her head trying to think of any way to get Nicole, to get everyone to safety, but her mind was running blank. She didn't notice Henry sliding something into her hand just before he collapsed next to her, snapping her out of herself she felt the weight of something in her hand, gently tracing it with the pad of her thumb. 

_ His amulet.  _

Waverly took in a deep breath trying to gain composure flicking her eyes around the room from Henry, to Nicole with Deumus still draped over her threateningly, her arm tighter around Nicole's throat, and finally to Wynonna. The smaller girl stiffened as she noticed her sister was awake, her head lifted slightly taking in the voices and situation around her. She flicked her eyes back to Deumus, not wanting to alert the demon to Wynonna. Waverly and the demon both locked eyes in threatening hard stares.

“I think. You should, let her go. Now  _ demon”  _ Waverly voice was low but menacing, threatening as she spat the last word at Deumus, the demon flung her head back as laughter rippled through her chest before echoing out of her mouth around the silent barn. Waverly took this chance to glance over at her sister again who caught her gaze and weakly pointed to her boot with her finger drawing Waverly attention to Peacemaker, the butt barely visible. She quickly darted her eyes back to Nicole and the demon before Deumus could compose herself fully. 

Waverly didn't avert her eyes from Nicole's,  _ trust me OK?  _ Willing for Nicole to understand again. The redheads eyes shifted slightly to show she understood.

“if it's a fair trade Deumus, why is my sister still tied to that damn chair!” Waverly raised her voice at the end, losing her composure, fury rising and setting fire to her body slowly, muscle by muscle, all the time keeping her eyes focused on Nicole's.

Deumus sneered at the brunette, her eyes mere slits.

“maybe my angel is a little darker than we thought ay gingersnap” she leered leaning in to Nicole's face and running her tongue from Nicole's jawline to her temple slowly facing the youngest Earp with a satisfied grin. Waverly clenched her fist as her rage momentarily took over her body, a glare trained on Deumus, rocking forward on her foot before stopping herself. Deumus was testing her, trying to call her bluff. 

“Fine. Take her” the demon growled. 

Slowly Waverly side stepped to Wynonna, this time her gaze unmoving from Deumus, noticing the arm around the taller girl's throat had loosened slightly. Waverly's heart was pounding in her ears and threatening to leap out her chest, she was sure that everyone could hear it, holding her breath as she got to Wynonna.

Still keeping her eyes on the demon she started to work the knots restraining her sister, the amulet firmly hidden in her palm as she worked them loose. Wynonna didn't move, instead she let gravity take her body as she slumped back on the chair.

Before Deumus could take in what was happening to react Waverly had grabbed Henry and was heading straight for her, no, for Nicole. The demon tightened her grip on the woman in front of her as a gunshot rang out in the barn and disappeared into the wind. Deumus screamed out in pain as the bullet made contact with her shoulder forcing her to stumble back, loosening her other arm enough for Waverly to pull Nicole out of her grasp to safety. 

The demon let out a blood curdling scream ready to pounce on Waverly, Nicole and Henry, but before she could move Wynonna shot three more bullets into her chest before slumping down to her knees, her arms dropping to the floor with Peacemaker still firmly in her grasp. 

“you'll regret that bitch!” Deumus spat turning her glare on to Waverly “you will give me what I need angel, this isn't over!” she screamed before disappearing in a thick plume of black smoke.

Waverly turned to Nicole and they both smiled in relief, shoulders dropping as a breath neither knew they were holding was finally released. They looked into each others eyes a few beats too long before realising, the redhead cleared her throat and dashed to Wynonna picking her up in her arms. Pangs of jealousy and warmth filled Waverly at the sight and she wondered how many times her ex girlfriend had carried her sister around after a night at Shorty's. And oh how she wished it was her in Nicole's strong arms. 

The tall redhead didn't miss the shorter girl staring, her expression unreadable, clearing her throat she announced she was going to take Wynonna back to the house.

Waverly dropped down to check on Henry.

_ Are you ok? _

**_Fine. We didn't need my amulet in the end. Your sister's really somethin else darlin._ **

_ Yeah. She is.  _

“Come on. Let's get you up to the house and patch you up”.

Henry answered with a small nod, too weak to use his voice or do much else. Waverly bent down and took his weight over her shoulders except this time he was heavier, his body weak from blood loss. 

Nicole appeared back in the barn as if Waverly had summoned her herself offering a hand. Waverly smiled at her and nodded, Nicole smiled and flashed her dimples. 

The brunettes heart stammered and flipped at the sight. They both practically carried Henry back up to the Homestead in a comfortable silence. 

 

                                 ***

 

Henry sits in the front room of the Homestead on a chair tucked into the corner, taking in the tension filling the room while Wynonna snored lightly from her place on the sofa, Nicole's stood in the doorway to the kitchen leaning on the frame her arms crossed. Her eyes not moving from where Wynonna lay, her legs and feet resting in Waverly's lap. 

After a few minutes silence it was Waverly who broke it looking up at Henry.

“We should go back..” she sighed at him. He threw a confused glance toward the girl slumped over absentmindedly stroke her sister's legs in comfort, more for her own benefit than a sleeping Wynonna. Her arms and chest covered in bandages, a stitched up gash running along the majority of her forehead. 

“you're injured and we both know it'll take longer for you to heal here. We're sitting ducks” Waverly tried again.

“what?! Wait. Hold on. You're leaving,  _ again _ ? Came a raised voice from by the kitchen, startling the other two and stirring Wynonna from her slumber. 

“Doc is injured Nicole! We can't stay here so vulnerable” Waverly snapped back. 

“and what about us?” Nicole nearly shouted gesturing between herself and Wynonna whose was trying to pull herself up to a sitting position. Waverly stayed silent and looked at her lap, she was hurt, upset and angry, of course she didn't want to leave, it wouldn't be permanent, she hoped. 

“we'll come back” she replied softly, trying to keep the pain from her voice and failing, her voice cracking at the end, her eyes starting to sting. 

“bullshit Waverly. You know what-” Nicole let out a mixture of a sigh and a groan throwing her arms up letting them drop again with a slap as her hands came into contact with her legs “do what you want, go”

“Cole pleas-”

“DONT! Don't, call me that” 

The room dropped into a deathly silence, Henry stood from his seat with a yelp of pain, wrapping his arm across his abdomen. “I think, I'm gonna indulge in a smoke. Excuse me” he announced heading for the front door, the room silent again except for the click of the door shutting. 

“what if that thing comes back babyg- Waverly? Do me and Haught stuff stand a chance?” Wynonna asked her sister breaking the silence again. 

“I er- no but with me and Doc gone you won't be-”

“that's the biggest load of.” Nicole took a breath to steady her anger, fists clenching at her sides “she knows she can get to you through us! Not to put a downer on your great escape  _ part two _ , but this will be the first place she'll come!”

Waverly didn't reply or look up, she knew Nicole was right, but what else could they do. Deumus had free reign to come and go as she pleased on the Homestead, unless..

“not if I protect you, yeah, there are spells and, and things I can bring back with me. I could speak to the Elders and bring back Mattie… oops”. 

“Elders? Spells? And who hell is Mattie?” Wynonna questioned her sister turning to look at Nicole with a groan of pain. 

“I can't…”

This was the last straw for Nicole, her head and body filled with her hurt and anger of the last two years, with the extra weight that Waverly was doing it again, she snapped.

“you know what, I'm done with this shit! Wy, I'm going home, call me if you need anything OK?” placing her hand on the brunettes shoulder and giving it a little squeeze before heading out the door, avoiding looking at Waverly, shutting the already broke door a little too forcefully.

 

“you should go after her” the eldest Earp said jerking her head in the direction the redhead left. 

Waverly opened her mouth to speak but Wynonna was already cutting her off with 

“You'll regret it babygirl, and I don't think you two could survive you leaving again. I know she won't.” Waverly looked up at her sister with a small sad smile.

“because you're not leaving again right? You know that's a stupid idea. Three of us nearly died tonight, I think, together we have a better chance.”

“Nonna, my mentor is severely injured and we have no way to protect ourselves here without Mattie and whatever hocus pocus she does”

Wynonna was more confused, she wondered what Waverly had meant about Doc being her mentor, she pushed it down, it could wait.

“Then come back. Or send Doc if these Elders won't let that be an option. Just. Come back OK? I want you to” Wynonna smiled placing her hand on her sister's arm and stroking it in comfort.

“now go! Before your girl walks out forever”

“thanks” Waverly smiled before gently lifting her sister's legs off her lap so she could stand taking a few big strides towards the door. Waverly turned to face her sister, hand on the door knob

“you called me babygirl” she beamed. 

“yeeaahhh. Well that's who you are, right?” she paused for dramatic effect. “You're not some demon pretending to be my sister are you?” Wynonna replied playfully raising an eyebrow.

Waverly let out a small laugh that didn't quite reach her eyes, shaking her head at her sister before opening the door and running towards the redhead. 

“Nicole, wait!”

 

                                     ***

 

_ “Line ‘em up barkeep!” Wynonna said playfully heading towards her sister, Nicole in tow. _

_ “Wynonna!” Waverly protested, her hand coming up to rest on her hip, fighting a smile.  _

_ “sheesh Waves, kidding” the eldest sister joked bringing her hands up, palm out, in surrender “about the barkeep part though, not the whiskey” she clarified, a little panicked at the thought of no more shots.  _

_ Nicole walked passed Wynonna chuckling and shaking her head at her friend making her way towards Waverly and leaning on the bar in front of her, Waverly mirrored her, their faces only a couple of inches apart.  _

_ “hey baby” she smiled leaning in for a kiss. Waverly pulled back a moment to look into Nicole's eyes. _

_ “hey back” her smile growing wider, her heart rate skyrocketing looking into big brown eyes so filled with love, for her. The redhead lightly hooked her index finger in the collar of her girlfriends ‘Shorty's’ shirt pulling Waverly in for another kiss, flashing her dimples knowing the effect it had on the smaller girl. Waverly's convinced her heart stopped for a few moments when their lips reconnected sending shivers down her spine and butterflies tumbling round in the abdomen.  _

_ “urgh. Gross” Wynonna scoffed pulling a face “shots? Please. Befooore, you drool on the glasses.” she jibed playfully giving a small smile. _

_ They both smiled into the kiss before separating again.  _

_ “besides” Wynonna slaps her hand on the bar “this is mine and Haught stuffs night” she smiled reaching an arm around her friend, wiggling her eyebrows at Waverly.  _

_ “fine” Waverly conceded pushing herself off the bar holding her hands out in surrender briefly before locating the whiskey bottle. _

_ “ooon second thoughts. Just leave the bottle. And two glasses. Thanks.” Wynonna flashed her a toothy grin while she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses from her sister. She turned on her heel back to the pool table she had reserved for the night, Nicole rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bar to follow. Although what Wynonna would class as reserving, Nicole would argue and say it was more Wynonna threatening Pete and Champ until they left the table, tail between their legs muttering under their breath.  _

_ “don't get her too drunk Wynonna” Waverly warned. Wynonna waving a hand dismissively muttering “yeah, yeah, yeah”. _

  
  


_ After a lot of loud laughing, pool games and drinking the three women were gathered at the bar after close as Waverly finished up cleaning and counting the money from the register before disappearing into the back and locking it in the safe. Coming back out to a drunk Wynonna flirting with her girlfriend, catching the end of their conversation and watching them, her heart swelled at the sight of the two most important people in her life. The carefree casual side they seemed to bring out in each other. Waverly beamed, even if they were both drunk as hell. _

_ “s’good to know Haught stuff, s’long as you still think I've got a top shelf ass” Wynonna slurred wobbling on her stool before leaning on the bar. _

_ “Hey. Hey who's got the best top shelf ass- no wait” she held a finger up trying to get her mouth working again through the whiskey fog “who's s'got the topper shelf ass. Me” she wiggled her eyebrows, only one visible “or Waves? Who's is the Earpiest? Hey. Ha. Who has, the Earpiest, Earp ass? Hmm” _

_ Nicole rolled her eyes laughing, dimples appearing in her cheeks, eyes bright and bloodshot from the excessive beer and whiskey of the night.  _

_ “Yeah Cole, she asks a good question” Waverly interjected playfully, she was going to have some fun if she was going to be holding a drunk Nicole's hair tonight when they got home. _

_ Two sets of eyes flashed to Waverly, bluey green ones flashing her an amused look while big brown ones focused on Waverly with a hint of panic making her chuckle. She crossed her arms and looked at her girlfriend fighting back a laugh, her lips quirking up on either side. _

_ “so?” _

_ “yours baby!” Nicole scrambled to her feet rushing to Waverly and wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist leaning down to look at her “always yours Waves"  she beamed, pleased with her answer releasing her secret weapon, her dimples, and winking playfully at Waverly before leaning in for a kiss. Waverly smiled back but put a finger to Nicole's lips to stop her.  _

_ “easy there, Romeo. You're too drunk for any of  _ **_that_ ** _ tonight” Waverly smiled leaning up to kiss her cheek and moving out of her girlfriends embrace.  _

_ “Urgh. Traitor” Wynonna added sleepily. _

_ “come on, let's get this one home and then let's get you to bed” Waverly commanded pointing and wiggling her finger at Nicole, while the redhead propped her friend into her side to help her out, both stumbling towards the youngest girl.  _

_ “bed Huh? Well then, what are we waiting for?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows and winked at Waverly who was holding the door open for both of them. _

_ “gross dude, s’my sister” the heir slurred dropping her head down again to focus on her footing, Nicole guiding her to the red jeep as Waverly locked up Shorty's. _

_ “Not gonna happen” Waverly replied letting the ‘n' drag out a little.  _

_ Wynonna shot up in a burst of energy  _

_ “ha! You've been MUFFin muzzled Haught stuff”  laughing she slapped Nicole on the ass before getting in and laying across the backseats of the jeep, passing out. _

_ Nicole pulls her best puppy dog eyes and hurt expression she can muster placing her hand on Waverly's hip and gently tugging her in so close, wrapping her arms fully around her girlfriend's waist as Waverly slid her hands up Nicole's arms, resting them on her shoulders. _

_ “I love you, Waverly Earp” she smiled before gently placing a kiss on the tip of Waverly's nose.  _

_ Waverly let her eyes close and hummed in contentment before pulling Nicole down for a gentle kiss, turning it deeper and almost hungry. She wanted Nicole, yes, but this was more punishment, and maybe a little of her own entertainment. Nicole spun them round and pinned Waverly against the hood of her jeep, Waverly let out a squeak at her move and smiled against the kiss, moving down to the redheads jawline and neck causing a small gasp and low moan to leave Nicole's lips. Satisfied she'd got the desired effect Waverly pulled out of the kiss and started sliding out from where Nicole had her pinned.  _

_ “hey, where are you going” Nicole smirked, lust filling her eyes.  _

_ Waverly looked up at Nicole with mischievous eyes. _

_ “home. I told you, not tonight” she winked before pecking Nicole's lips and slipping herself from between the redhead and the jeep climbing into the driver's side. _

_ The taller girl groaned in defeat and rounded the jeep to climb in the passenger seat. _

_ “anyone ever told you, Waverly Earp, that you, are mean baby” Nicole smiled softly jabbing her finger lightly on the end Waverly's nose.  _

_ “nope” she responded popping the p for emphasis “I was voted the nicest person in Purgatory. There was a sash” Waverly beamed triumphantly, Nicole rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek. _

_ “come on then, let's drop this loser off” Nicole yielded motioning her thumb behind her at the sleeping Wynonna.  _

_ “Heard that” Wynonna added sleepily as the two women in the front burst into laughter.  _


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earp sisters and Nicole are still trying to deal with the events of their night, but with emotions running high that can be easier said than done. Wynonna and Nicole finally get answers and some Earp sister moments ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys! 
> 
> *Terrible at tense and punctuation speech*
> 
> I'm feeling a little unsure on this chapter, I had a lot to get in and hit a few writers block moments trying to figure out my wording etc. I powered through for you guys though! I wanted to get the chapter up and start updating more regularly. So I pushed forward.  
> I think I'm as happy as I'm going to be with it at this point, my brain is fried. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to each and every single person who has read this and left kudos and comments. You are all truly amazing and it keeps me motivated to carry on :)
> 
> Feeling a bit nervous about posting this one but I really hope you enjoy it!

“Nicole, wait”

Even through her swirling emotions of heartache and anger Nicole found her feet planting themselves firmly in one spot at Waverly's request. The redhead sighed trying to clear her head a little and get a grip on her emotions. Four hours ago they were reconnecting and Nicole hoped it meant Waverly was back for good, sure they hadn't talked but her desperation to have the girl she loved in her arms again after so long spent missing her was overwhelming. The pair had always had a strong connection, from the very first moment they bumped into one another at school. Nicole smiled briefly at the memory until an ache rose in her chest. Everyone who was around them could see it in the way they looked at one another, like they were the answer to life itself, everything appearing that much brighter because they had the other. And now she was leaving again.

Nicole heard Waverly approach but made no attempt to turn and face her, she couldn't look at her right now, feeling a gentle and timid hand touch her arm she pulled her arm away like her fingers were too hot to touch.

“let me explain b-Nicole, please” the shorter girl pleaded.

“Yeah you've been promising to do that a lot tonight” Nicole replied with obvious anger. Waverly was leaving her again, after she'd started to pick up the pieces of Nicole's heart and put them back together, like figuring out the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Neither woman noticed Doc quietly slip away in the direction of the barn to give them some privacy, blocking his mind from his disciples.

The taller woman's anger bubbling beneath the surface, the next words to leave her mouth were definitely fueled by it.

“breaking promises seems to be something you're good at”.

The brunettes face dropped in a state of shock as her mouth popped open with it, in disbelief, Waverly scrambled to process what she'd just heard as the words sank in, her own anger bubbling in her stomach. Nicole not noticing Waverly's reaction, her back still to the youngest Earp.

“That's not fair” Waverly retorted concentrating on keeping her words and voice even, her anger slipping out in her tone.

Nicole knew that tone, it was the one everyone feared, it was definitely a little menacing and adorable. Nicole shook her head, it definitely _wasn't_ adorable.

“m’kay” she replied flippantly before starting off back towards her truck, she was too angry to deal with this now, a hangover slowly creeping it's way in mixed with her lack of sleep and the events of a very, very long day.

“Nicole Haught, don't you _dare_ walk away from me when I'm-”

Nicole lost her control and span to face the brunette suddenly,

“that's rich coming from _YOU”_

The look on Waverly's face broke through the redheads rage, the already shorter girl looked smaller somehow, her eyebrows pulled up pointing towards her forehead. Her lips slightly parted and her eyes full of pain, guilt, shock and tears rolling down her face. Nicole swallowed hard as the guilt hit her knowing she had caused this earth shattering look on the face of the woman she loves, hating herself immediately for being the reason behind it. For hurting her.

“I er, think I'm um, gonna go check on Wynonna” Waverly managed barely above a whisper, her arms wrapped around her middle pointing in the direction of the house, not meetings Nicole's eye.

“Waverly-”

“No it's fine" she sniffed contemplating her next sentence “but just so you know, I um, well. Leaving you was singularly _the_ hardest thing I've ever had to do” her voice cracking on the last few words “I did it to keep you alive, you and Nonna” Waverly lingers long enough to let her words sink in before heading back to the house.

Nicole stood frozen in place at her exes confession, the cruelty of her words raising guilt inside her, but she doesn't move. She hesitated before reminding herself that it doesn't matter anyway, Waverly will be leaving Purgatory (leaving her) again soon. It didn't make the pain of it hurt any less, it in fact made it worse. Was she going to have to live through the last two years again? This time with the added weight of briefly having the brunette back in her arms. Nicole dropped her head with a shakey sigh, her chin slightly wobbling and tears pooling in her eyes fighting back the sting of tears. After a few moments longer, trying to keep her composure the redhead turned back for her truck, sliding into her seat.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed slamming the palms of her hands against the steering wheel before clamping her fingers around it and squeezing, turning her fingers and knuckles white from the pressure.

_Come on Haught, get it together._

Like a bolt of lightning had struck her Nicole minds drifted back to a few hours earlier when she was in the barn, nearly being choked to death, the memory sending a chill down her spine. A small gasp escaped her mouth when she realised she could hear Waverly. She was, talking? Inside her head, reassuring her and promising her she would be safe. _‘I'll save you Cole, I won't let her hurt you, I promise!’_ The youngest Earp's words were as clear as if she had spoken them out loud. Nicole felt heavy, her head groggy and she knew she needed to get back and sleep before she could begin to process anything from today's events. She turned the key in the ignition, sparking the truck to life, and drove off down the dirt road away from the Homestead unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching her.

 

Wynonna clapped a hand onto Waverly's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze trying to convey reassurance, leaving it in place. A few years back her comfort and reassurance would've been conveyed with a hug and no words, but they weren't there anymore.

“You just gotta let her calm down Waverly. She's like a baby deer, and well, you spooked her. Haught stuff will come to you, when she's ready”

The younger Earp turned to look at her sister with a small appreciative smile, as did Wynonna, showing small dimples before turning to look back out the window. The air was a little thick with unspoken tensions and both sisters could feel the edge of awkward around them. Wynonna let her arm drop back down to her side not really sure where they went from this point.

“Thanks” Waverly hesitated “so um, did you mean what you said about my bedroom not being ready, or was that an excuse to get me and Cole to talk?”

Wynonna didn't look at her sister, she kept her eyes trained outside, like she was considering something in her head.

“both” was all she replied with a half smile, the concern for her friend burning in her eyes, her brow furrowed, she wasn't facing Waverly but the young girl could see it regardless.

“Come on. You can crash with me” the heir announced walking backwards into the living room so she could still look at her sister. Wynonna understood Nicole's reaction to Waverly's announcement, she wasn't happy with how she'd spoken to her little sister but the heir knew that was just her protective big sister side coming out, Wynonna was going to have a word with her about _that_.  

“Nonna I can't ask you to do-”

“Pfft course you can, come on. It'll be like when we were kids.” Wynonna beamed at Waverly, the happy memory spread clearly across her face Waverly couldn't help but return with a big smile of her own.

“Yeah, OK. I'd like that, thanks.” a familiar warmth spread through Waverly at her sister's offer, she knew it was more than just somewhere for her to sleep, it was Wynonna’s peace offering.

“you know where it is babygirl, I just gotta, erm, yano, phone Nicole. So.” Wynonna worried her bottom lip, the redheads name coming out just above an awkward whisper as she pointed towards the kitchen.

“you guys are pretty close these days?” Waverly asked, worried she was probably pushing a little and trying to hide her tinge of jealousy.

“Yeah, you could say-” Wynonna was clearly uncomfortable with the subject, her hands fidgeting, her toes drawing patterns on the wood when she glanced down.

“Wynonna it's fine, we can talk about Nicole. Yeah this sucks, and I suck for making this sorry mess but” Waverly paused and tossed her arms up to her sides in a half shrug “you really don't have to tread on eggshells. Just, be yourselves”

Wynonna nodded and smiled gently rocking herself back and forth “noted. I'm gonna” she gestured with her thumb over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

“Wynonna.” the small brunette began playing with the hem of her top nervously wondering if her next question would be too much.

“yeah Waves?” she turned back. A small smile quirked in the corner of Waverly's mouth, she'd noticed the slow increase of her older sister's pet names for her, intended or not. They had a long way to go, but, they were going to be okay. This gave the youngest Earp the confidence she needed to proceed.

“I think I might go and speak to Henry before heading to bed. About him going back to Daímonas Kynigoús without me” she bit her bottom lip worried she was being presumptuous about staying at the Homestead.

The eldest Earp's eyes lit up at her realisation, before she composed herself back to cool headed Wynonna.

“the dey ma what now?” she smiled and nodded yes to Waverly answering her next question before she could ask it.

“My clan. They're the order that summon- no, forced me to join them and leave Purgatory. You, and..” she let her words  trail off knowing she didn't need to finish the sentence.

Wynonna stood in shock at the casual way her sister had just announced this new information mouthing an ‘oooh’ like she hadn't just been told someone had forced her younger sister to do something.

“would you come with me? Please? I would just speak to him here but he's” Waverly chuckled “he's blocked his mind off so I can't talk to him”

Wynonna stood looking at the small brunette dumb founded and briefly questioned if she might be crazy. Waverly reading her expression smiled, it was easy to forget, after spending the best part of two years with someone who knew exactly what you were feeling or thinking at the moment you did, that she needed to explain herself.

“we're bound together. And that's not as creepy or coupley as it sounds. It's a ceremony where he takes up his responsibility for me and becomes my Mentor. Although he's about the only decent one there so I got lucky” Waverly shrugged pulling half her face up with her gesture.

“OK that sounds a little creepy on his part babygirl” Wynonna interjected.

“he doesn't pick me Nonna, we're sort of, matched up by like a higher power I guess. I never really asked.”

“less creepy is good” the heir pointed her index finger at her sister not really sure how to process everything.

“so?” Waverly pushed.

“so what?” the taller girl asked having lost track of what she'd been asked.

“will you come with me to speak with Henry and then-” Waverly paused taking a deep breath and looking at her feet, unsure how Wynonna would take her next question.

“sure” Wynonna answered taking her sisters hesitation as a sign that she'd finished “tooo, Nicole's” Waverly added.

“is that really a-”

“it's for her own good Nonna, you both said it yourselves, Deumus for some reason wants to get to me and the first people she's coming for is you two. So as much as she might hate me, it might mean she needs to stay here for a while. Hold her hostage if I have to” Waverly smirked at the thought of holding officer Haught captive, quickly throwing the thought back.

“gross” Wynonna pointed a finger in her sister's face before poking her nose “but sure, I'll bring the popcorn” she smiled before winking at her sister.

 

***

 

The Earp sisters were driving into Purgatory in Wynonna's truck on their way to Nicole's. Henry had agreed that he would return alone and explain everything and request that Mattie join them on his return as having a white witch around could prove to be imperative in keeping everyone involved safe, and alive. Waverly filled her sister in on the events, well the important ones, of the passed couple of years.

A comfortable silence fell between the pair, after an information overload from the youngest Earp. Waverly's nervous energy falling off of her like water from a waterfall, the closer they got to Nicole's apartment. Fumbling with a loose piece of thread on her trousers, her fingers trembling. Wynonna side glanced at her sister briefly before focusing back on the road placing a comforting hand over Waverly's in an attempt to calm her, a soft smile grew on Waverly's face at the gesture.

***

 

“Ready?” Wynonna asked after pulling up in the parking lot of Nicole's building and sitting there for a few moments letting her sister compose herself.

“As I'll ever be” Waverly sighed nervously.

They both got out of the truck and made their way up to Nicole's apartment, Waverly's hand cupped in Wynonna's, a small gesture of support on the older Earp's behalf. Waverly reached up to knock on the door but froze short of knocking. Wynonna rolled her eyes and slammed the side of her fist on the wooden door a few times “Yo, Haught pants wake up!” Wynonna felt Waverly stiffen next to her, breath held. After a few seconds they heard movement and some cussing come from the other side of the door. It felt like an eternity for Waverly waiting for the redhead to open the door. She was losing her nerve until she felt her sisters comforting hand squeeze, she let out her breath, heart still pounding.

The door flung open to reveal a disheveled and confused looking Nicole, eyes puffy and red from crying.

“Wy what the-” the taller woman froze as she took in the two figures at her door “Waverly” she breathed and holding her gaze on the youngest Earp a beat too long before Wynonna cleared her throat snapping her back.

“what are you guys doing here?” she asked.

“we've come to kidnap you” Wynonna announced gently pushing her way past her friend into the apartment and releasing her sister's hand “can we come in? Thanks.”

Waverly stood waiting to be invited in, a slight blush on her cheeks from her sister's action and the barely dressed Nicole stood in front of her in a faded Police academy tank top and girl boxers.

“Come in” Nicole smiled, showing traces of dimples opening the door wider but leaving her arm in place so Waverly had to slightly duck to get under it as Nicole closed the door behind her. Wynonna had wandered off into lounge, after stopping off at the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge, and made herself comfortable on the couch giving Waverly and Nicole a few minutes privacy following their argument. Plus she didn't want to stick around for the googly eyes they'd no doubt be giving each other.

“Hey” Waverly greeted the redhead with a soft smile she saved only for her.

“Hey back” Nicole smiled, dimples on full display. Silence fell between them as they looked into one another eyes before Waverly looked Nicole up and down, blushing she averted her eyes to anywhere but Nicole.

“Nice outfit” she smirked chancing another look, very happy with the view.

“Oh! Right, let me erm, pants. Be right back, make yourself comfortable an-” the red headed babbled.

“this won't take long Cole. Besides, this is one of my favourite looks on you” the brunette flirted with a smirk. Nicole's face turning a shade of red that nearly matched her hair, dipping her head to look at Waverly through eyelashes with a dimpled grin.

“Are you guys done giving each other the heart eyes? Or am I going to have to raid Nic's kitchen for something stronger?!” Wynonna called through startling them. They both smiled as Nicole held out her arm for Waverly to lead the way, her other arm ghosting the small of Waverly's back, the electric of the near touch making their hearts race. Nicole gestured for the shorter girl to make her way through to the living room while she ducked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Whiskey from under the sink and three tumblers, pulling some pyjama bottoms on from the laundry basket, before making her way through to join them.

Wynonna's eyes beamed at the sight of how well her friend knew her, and that she'd caught on to her not so subtle hint, springing up from the couch she grabbed Nicole in to bone crushing hug before pushing her back again by her shoulders “you” Wynonna pointed her finger at the redhead “know the way to my heart Haught sauce” grabbing the bottle of whiskey from her friend as Nicole set the glasses down on the coffee table. Waverly watching the entire exchange with a smile, she was happy they'd had each other, the ease and comfort between the two seemed to radiate off of them and calm anyone in the vicinity.

The older Earp stopped just short of pouring out three shots “oh” she turned to Nicole and punched her in the arm, not so hard to cause any real pain but hard enough so the tall woman would know she was serious.

“Ow” Nicole let out, rubbing her arm, a confused frown on her face.

“You speak to my sister like that again you'll be staring down the barrel of Peacemaker kay?” she smiled sweetly, holding the threat in her eyes.

Nicole flashed a guilty but understanding smile at her friend, rubbing the back of her neck “you realise you just assaulted a BBD agent Miss Earp?” she tried for a serious tone holding back a laugh and nudging Wynonna's shoulder with her hand “pour the damn whiskey Earp” she finished letting her laugh out.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and poured three fingers of whiskey in each glass.

A wide eyed Waverly, sat on the sofa, staring between her ex girlfriend and her sister, stunned by what she'd just heard.

“BBD agent?” she asked, her voice laced with her confusion, face scrunched slightly.

“Yep” the redhead answered a proud look on her face, popping the ‘p' at the end.

“Oh.” was all Waverly could manage, words escaping her.

“Game face babygirl, we need to get down to business” Wynonna handed Waverly her drink with a slight wink, the shorter brunette smiled back in appreciation.

 

Waverly downed her shot before taking a deep breath and turning her attention on Nicole who was looking between her and Wynonna like she was trying to think of the answer to a riddle.

Waverly huffed trying to buy a little more time as she still had no idea how she was going to broach the subject.

“Right um, so first I wanted to say I'm sorry, for earlier. For-”

“oh come on Waves spit it out already or I will”

“Right. Yeah. OK. I’m staying in Purgatory, with you. And Nonna! And well, Henry, he's going to bring someone who can help protect you both from-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't watch this anymore. We're gonna be roomies” Wynonna announced gleefully, getting ahead of herself and the conversation.

Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed but couldn't help a little smirk, she'd missed this.

“What my impatient sister is trying to say is, we think it's best if you move into the Homestead with us. I know that it will be hella awkward so I don't mind sharing the barn with Henry and you can have my old room, it's just I need you to be safe Cole, I'd die if anything were to ever happen to you and it's the ammolite on the Homestead that creates the-”.

She was babbling again and Nicole couldn't help but find it adorable but she couldn't watch Waverly squirm anymore, she held her hand up with a gentle smile at the small brunette. If she was honest with herself Nicole only caught dribs and drabs after Waverly announced she was staying. The redhead was still trying to steady her breathing and slow her heart rate so the words would come out.

“When do I move in?” she asked trying to hide how happy it made her at the thought of living with the Earp sisters. Was she crazy? Yeah, she must be.

“well it's morning soooo, no time like the present agent Haught!” the elder Earp answered knocking back her third whiskey.

“Wow, oh boy, um. Yeah sure, let me just go pack a few things.”

Waverly watched the redhead walk to her bedroom concerned, she knew something was bothering her. She looked at Wynonna who nodded toward the bedroom door “it needs to be you”. That was all the encouragement the smallest Earp needed as she was up on her feet and practically at the bedroom door.

She paused and took a deep breath before placing a gentle knock “Nicole? Can I come in?”. The few seconds silence felt like an eternity before a voice came giving her permission to enter. The brunette carefully opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind her.

Nicole sat on the end of her bed, her hands fidgeting in her lap, looking at her feet.

The brunette watched her carefully unsure of how to sooth the woman who captured her heart so many years ago, still did to this day, and always would.

“Hey” Waverly whispered taking slow small steps towards Nicole who gave a small smile “Hey back” she replied reminiscing in bittersweet memories.

Waverly came to a stop in front of Nicole and slowly lowered herself down so she was crouched in front of her, Nicole didn't look up.

“Nicole, look at me” Waverly spoke softly, her voice filled with nothing but love for the woman sat in front of her.

“I c-can't” the redhead choked out, a few tears sliding down her face and landing on her lap. Waverly, still moving carefully, took Nicole's hands in her own before speaking again.

“It's a lot to deal with, I know. I mean Jesus I was gone for two years, _two years_ , and then I come crashing back into your life, without warning, and make a piss poor attempt at an apology. I mean I really did, multiple times” the brunette shaking her head in disbelief.

“that's what she said” Nicole joked, her voice heavy her body doing a small jolt up from a breathy chuckle that lacked any humour, only hurt. Waverly half smiled at Nicole's attempt of humour even now and continued.

“I want to make that right now, if you'll let me? So please, please, just look at me” she added putting her palm to the redheads face feeling Nicole lean into her palm for a couple of seconds before she finally lifted her head meeting Waverly's eye.

At that very moment Waverly felt her heart shatter at how broken and defeated Nicole looked. She'd done that to her and she would never forgive herself for it, ever. Waverly felt the familiar sting of tears, clearing her throat, this wasn't about her and how upset she was. This was about Nicole, about her finally having answers and finding closure.

“I am so soo sorry for disappearing on you baby. I was trying to protect you and keep you safe. And I know, I know that sounds like the shittest most over used excuse, but-” she paused, her own tears falling silently, mirroring Nicole. The redhead went to comfort Waverly but the brunette shook her head. “I'm not done” she took a deep breath, she needed to say this and the woman she'd broken needed to hear it. “god Nicole, they threatened you and Wynonna because, because I refused. I wasn't going to leave my perfect and happy life here. The life _you_ gave me. So they took that choice away from me.” Waverly took another deep shaking breath, her tears falling a little faster. “I thought you'd get over it, get over me” the brunettes voice cracked “it broke my heart, giving you up so that you could have this incredible, amazing life with someone else. Someone who didn't come with baggage for days and a fucking curse.”

“Waves..”

“Let me finish” Waverly soothed “every month I came back, I needed to remind myself that you were still here in the world Cole, to see you're beautiful, kind and caring face. If I couldn't be with you and make you happy I wanted someone else to. You deserve to be the happiest Nicole Haught.” their eyes still locked together, their tears slowed. “You always looked so broken and every time it got harder to not run to you but I couldn't stay away. I failed you, I failed to protect you and for that I am so truly and deeply sorry. This time, even though I've ruined everything, I'm not going _anywhere_ baby, I won't fail you again, I promise.” Waverly's eyes reflected her determination, her promise that she meant with all her being. “Please just let me okay?”

Nicole nodded with a dimpled smile “thank you”.

Waverly didn't speak, she only leant up and pressed the softest kiss on Nicole's cheek before standing up straight wiping her tears away and sniffing.

“I'll let you pack” Waverly said as she made her way out, pausing halfway out the door to look back at Nicole who was watching her with a smile that made the brunette melt, her heart fluttering. Her chest ached at how much she'd missed Nicole looking at her like that, like she was the best and only person in the world.

“I'll be out soon.” Waverly nodded before leaving and closing the door behind her. Nicole wiped her tears away, slapped her palms against her thighs before getting off the bed to pack.

Wynonna looked towards the sound of the door closing, taking in Waverly's tear stained face and red puffy eyes slowly heading towards her, head down and arms folded, her body jolting with small silent sobs. The middle Earp jumped to her feet, quickly pouring half of the small tumbler with whiskey, before meeting her sister half way and handing her the drink without a word. Waverly took the glass from her and gulped it down, placing the glass on the coffee table, Wynonna pulled her into a bear hug as if she was trying to take Waverly pain on herself.

“everything OK babygirl?” she asked with a protective undertone, Waverly nodded placing her head on Wynonna's chest letting her tears fall for a few more minutes, gaining back her composure before Nicole emerged from her room. Wynonna placed her hands gently on either side Waverly's face and wiping the last of her tears with her thumb offering a warm smile.

“it's good to finally have you home babygirl” she said.

“it's good to be home.” Waverly sighed, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders.

 

***

 

_Nicole had settled into her life in Purgatory easily after meeting the youngest Earp, they soon became fast friends after their chance meeting five months ago. Spending practically all their time together going to the cinema, hanging out round each other's houses and studying. Some would argue it was divine intervention at play, fate, however Nicole wasn't so naive, she'd gone out of her way to see the small brunette again and get to know her, become her friend, hoping it could be more._

_That was until a certain jockstrap named Champ Hardy appeared on the scene demanding all of the Earp's attention, then whining when he didn't get what he wanted. The redhead had really tried at the beginning to get along with him, for Waverly's sake, but she couldn't. A dick like Hardy didn't deserve the sweetness that is Waverly Earp. They'd only been dating a couple of days and it felt like an eternity of torture for Nicole, less time with a girl she was crazy about, a girl who always made her heart thud in her chest and sent wave after wave of butterflies coursing through her stomach. She didn't understand what Waverly saw in him. Despite having the most beautiful girl in the school it never stopped Champ hitting on the cheerleaders and other girls he deemed worthy of his time._

 

_After a grueling morning of classes and name calling all Nicole wanted to do was see her best friend, alone, so she headed toward the cafeteria hoping she wouldn't be attached to Champ, him draped over her in the possessive way he'd done since they'd started dating. Especially around Nicole, he never tried to keep his dislike for Nicole hidden either._

_Looking out across the cafeteria the redhead scanned for Waverly spotting her and Champ sat at a table in the back corner, her stomach flipped as Waverly looked up and spotted Nicole from across the busy room and waved her over. Champ looked up to see who she called over his face instantly falling into a glare as he slung his arm over Waverly pulling her to him._

_‘Great' Nicole thought rolling her eyes as she made her way over to their table smiling at Waverly, ignoring the chimp next to her._

_“Hey” Waverly greet her as she set herself down at the table in front of the brunette._

_“Hey back” the redhead replied with a dimpled smile that stretched from ear to ear. Ignoring Champ completely which didn't leave him very happy, as he watched his girlfriend and Nicole giggling and talking._

_“why don't you go and bother someone else's girlfriend, dyke” he spat at her._

_“what did you just call me?” Nicole asked already knowing the answer, her tone was authoritative, almost threatening._

_“people like you are disgusting” he seethed. Nicole lept to her feet ready to punch him in the face but instead balled her hands up and held them firmly at her side ready to strike._

_“Champ!” Waverly yelled at him, instantly on her feet, loud enough that she caught the attention of the entire cafeteria, all turning to watch the scene in front of them play out. “how dare you speak to my best friend like that! Apologise, now!”_

_His expression oozing anger didn't falter or change at Waverly's words._

_“For what?! Telling the truth? No fucking way, why do you even hang around with her, seriously it's weird!” he retorted, Nicole was really trying not to punch him in the face and the way he'd just spoken to Waverly had her balancing on her last nerve._

_“Don't ever speak to Waverly like again Chump, I'm warning you” the redhead said through gritted teeth._

_He was instantly on his feet grabbing Nicole by her shirt pushing into her personal space so they were nose to nose, Nicole didn't even blink, she wasn't going to back down from this idiot._

_“what's a dyke like you gonna do about it?”_

_“This” was all Nicole said before she pulled her head back, bringing it forward to connect with Champ’s face causing him to stumble backwards, the bench behind him caught his legs so he could balance himself again but before he could get up fully to get a shot in Nicole punched him in the face sending him backwards over the bench in a crumbled heap letting out a groan._

_Waverly just stood there silently watching the space where her boyfriend had just been stood, now empty. She couldn't believe it, she wasn't angry with Nicole, she was flattered, and maybe a little flustered, at Nicole defending her, a hint of a smile._

_“remember that next time you go to speak to Waverly with anything but some god damn fucking respect! Understand?” Nicole was seething but she had to admit it felt so good to punch him. The lump of a boy man nodded and groaned in agreement, satisfied with his response Nicole said goodbye to Waverly before turning and walking out. Unaware that Waverly was watching her leave with a lustful look in her eyes before clearing her throat and correcting herself. She bent down to help her boyfriend up after Nicole disappeared through the double doors._

 

_Waverly knew she was in deep trouble. She had fallen for her incredibly beautiful and amazing best friend but stupidly was dating the captain of the Hockey team._

_“of course” she muttered._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more back story for you guys with some precious Earp sister moments, maybe a few Wynhaught ones thrown in there too...? With a nice dollop of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm so, so, so, so sorry it's taken me so long to upload this chapter. I've had a serious case of writers block and wasn't happy with how it was set up. So today I decided to rewrite and now, here you go :) I'm also currently in the middle of packing to move so life is a little hectic my end, however I will try and post as often as I can over the next few weeks.  
> I think I'm happy with the build of this chapter now and I hope you enjoy it.  
> As always, issues with tense, punctuation and basically anything else you need to write, ha.  
> Only a few more chapters to go and the excitement begins.  
> To try and make up for my lack of posting I've written an extra long chapter for you all, I really hope you enjoy it!

The first few days after Nicole moved into the Homestead had been somewhat strained, the redhead refused to let Waverly sleep in the barn, saying how ridiculous the idea was, they were adults and could get through this as such, which led to Waverly getting defensive resulting in what Wynonna had dubbed a lover's tiff. It didn't go down as intended so she never said it to them, out loud, anymore. On the third day to two woman had silently agreed to avoid each other as much possible,  which placed Wynonna directly in the middle of them. 

Waverly had been worrying about Henry's whereabouts, scared that her clan would show up and force her hand again, or that Deumus had gotten to him easily in his weakened state. Then there was the ever looming threat of the demons return for them. They were all exposed and vulnerable and Henry seemed to be taking his damn time about returning. 

Waverly was pacing back and forth across the living room in front of where Wynonna sat legs up on the couch swigging whiskey from the bottle, occasionally passing it to her sister when she stood still long enough to see Wynonna pass her the bottle, as soon as it left her hands, after taking a gulp, she went back to pacing again. 

“it's been four days, why isn't he back yet?”

“ok babygirl you gotta stop with the pacing, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor and your making me dizzy!”

Waverly stood and glared at her older sister trying to keep the smirk off her face.

“sit” Wynonna spun on the couch to sit up patting the seat next to her, Waverly huffed and followed her instructions and circled into Wynonna's side, feeling the calming warmth of her sister. She enjoyed these moments most, when her and Wynonna were close again. She could feel the frictions between them at times and knew that Wynonna felt like she was piggy in the middle when her and Nicole had their little disagreements. She knew that them living together wouldn't be easy but sometimes it felt like Nicole disagreed with her just because she could, like she didn't want to side with Waverly. The brunette understood it was difficult for her ex, it hurt to be around Nicole for her too and she wasn't the one left behind. 

“she'll forgive you Waves, it's just gonna take her some time. Haught got what she's wished for, for the last two years” Waverly looked up at her sister expectantly, her eyebrows slightly raised “she got her answers, she got you back here in Purgatory. She just. Well we just don't know..”

“If I'm actually staying” 

“Yeah”

They both sat there in silence letting the words linger in the air as Waverly thought how she could put it into words.

“I don't know how Nonna but, I'm going to find a way to stay, I'll take down the entire Daímonas Kynigoús if I have to”

Wynonna put her arm round Waverly and pulled her in.

“My baby sister, the badass. Who totally isn't doing it alone”

“Nonna you-”

“Hey! They took my babygirl away from me and my best friend, they hurt you, maybe not physically but they're still going to answer for that.”

“thanks Nonna” a warmth spread through her body and Waverly felt herself relax a little more, it was like another wall had been broken down. If only it was this straightforward with Nicole, whenever they tried talking it always felt like Nicole was putting more walls up. 

“Come on” Wynonna tapped Waverly's arm, looking at her now empty whiskey bottle “I need a drink.” Wynonna stood abruptly, a new objective in mind, with a little sway from the sudden change of position and the whiskey starting to buzz through her body, she beelined for the kitchen. Waverly sat thinking about her sister's words with a warm glow, smiling to herself.

Her mind wandered to Nicole and her smile faded instantly as a heavy ache took over the once warm space in her being. Waverly wondered through her and the redheads interactions from the last few days trying to work out how they had gotten to this point. The day after the attack had been a good day, it had hope bubbling in her chest with the excitement of moving forward. She thought Nicole had forgiven her, or at the least, had started to. They laughed and smiled, sharing looks that reminded Waverly of their teenage years, when they were drawn to one another, growing closer, Waverly's feelings for her new friend growing with each day. The brunette let a pained crooked smile linger on her lips as she lost herself in the memories of those days. 

Wynonna emerged from the kitchen and looked over her sister, taking in her rigid, yet defeated frame. She knew exactly what was running through the smaller Earp's mind without needing to ask. Her and her sister had avoided the topic of Nicole, Waverly out of guilt for putting her sister even more in the middle than she was, Wynonna out of loyalty for her best friend and the uncertainty of if she should talk to her sister about it, was it her place? Were they at that point? Wynonna wasn't angry or upset with Nicole, she could understand her keeping her distance. Well, she was a little upset that her and Nicole had barely spent anytime together since her sisters return. That hurt. However she was also fighting the protective big sister inside of her, over both women. 

Wynonna took a deep breath, time to stop avoiding the topic and face it how she faced everything, like a crazy chick with a gun. 

“Right babygirl, we have good old Mr J Beam or you're awful Sake shit”

The sudden reappearance of her sister startled Waverly knocking her from her memories. She turned to face Wynonna, eyes glistening from unshed tears, wearing a sad smile to match. 

“why do you even still have it Wynonna?”

The elder Earp carefully made her way towards the couch, to Waverly, sitting slowly like she would scare her away at any moment, putting the bottles on the coffee table and placing a reassuring hand on her sister knee, ignoring her question with an affectionate smile.

“Want to talk about the gigantic lesbian elephant in the room Waves?” 

The small brunettes features instantly giving her away, the heartbreak written across her features, weighing down her small frame. 

“Nonna I don't wanna put you in the middle of all-”

“I already am babygirl” Wynonna tried to reassure her with a small squeeze on her knee and another smile. 

Waverly tried reaching her smile but instead hot tears started rolling down her cheeks, thick and fast. Wynonna moved to she was sitting as close to Waverly as she could pulling the brunette to her side with one arm, Waverly let her sister guide her and nestled into the embrace, resting her head on her shoulder, looping her arm around Wynonna's abdomen with a small squeeze, pressing her eyes shut as her body rocked with her sobs. Wynonna brought her other arm round, shifting her body to an angle so she could hug her sister properly. 

They sat like this for a while until Waverly's tears faded and her body went still again, only able to feel the rise and fall of Waverly's shoulders. Wynonna had been staring out the window watching the afternoon turn to evening as the twilight sky started to roll in. 

“I have an idea, come on” Wynonna announced breaking the silence, Waverly lifted her head, looking at the heir with confusion. Wynonna took that as the all clear and started to stand pulling Waverly with her, one arm still hooked around her shoulders, taking the whiskey in the other hand, and headed for the front door. 

 

After Wynonna guided Waverly to the log that lay round the fire pit, handing her the whiskey, the youngest Earp maintaining her silence, the taller brunette set off towards the barn hoping she still had logs and kindling in there. “Be right back” she flung over her shoulder, still not explaining her idea. She emerged a few minutes later, arms full of wood, and made her way back to the fire pit. The sun was just peering over the horizon covering the sky with red, pink and orange streaks, that if she wasn't so focused on Waverly she would've stopped to take it in with the backdrop of fields and mountains adding to her picturesque surroundings. 

Wynonna bent and dropped the firewood next to the pit before busying herself setting up the logs to make a fire. 

“She's pulled away from me too Waves” the taller brunette announced, broaching the Nicole subject from a different angle after her earlier failed attempt. 

“Sorry” Waverly muttered, her voice hoarse, throat dry from crying and her silence for the last hour and a half. 

Wynonna snapped her head up to look at Waverly confused. “Why the hell are you sorry?” she asked, putting the last few bits of firewood in place before she stood, reaching into her pocket for her lighter and not taking her eyes off her sister. 

“Because I'm the reason she's doing all this” Waverly flung her arms up gesturing around her before she brought them back down and opened the bottle in her hand taking a long pull. She winced at the familiar burn as it slid down her throat and left a warm feeling in her stomach, offering the bottle to her sister. 

Wynonna took the the bottle, a flash of realisation dawning on her at Waverly's words. “you don't need to apologize for her babygirl, I just can't decide if she's doing it out of a sense of nobility, you know, giving us our space to reconnect or some shit” she paused considering the other reason and the effect the words would have on Waverly. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever and now seemed like as good a time as any, she took a long swig from the bottle releasing a satisfied sound at the familiar warmth of the whiskey. Waverly watching her closely, she took a breath “or if I'm losing her too, because you're my sister and she thinks she'll come between us so she's taking a step back.” she paused again looking out over the mountains as the sun said its last goodbye to the day. “I dunno” she added with a slight shake of her head, meeting Waverly's eyes. 

The youngest Earp's shoulder dropped slightly at the last part. 

Wynonna handed the whiskey back and turned to start the fire, fumbling with the lighter a little with the sudden heaviness surrounding them. Wynonna didn't do emotions and feelings very well, it was an unknown and complicated terrain that she avoided as best she could, whenever she could. Wynonna steadied her hands and lit the kindling, a small flame lapping at the wood until it all caught light. The eldest Earp stayed crouched next to the fire watching it for a few minutes unsure of what the say. 

“I can leave Nonna”

Wynonna stood too quickly and turned to her sister, a little fear and fire swirling in her eyes. Waverly scrambled to correct herself, to counter her sisters fear of losing her again. 

“the Homestead, I mean, I could go and stay with Gus, or above Shorty's” 

Wynonna's features softened, smiling gratefully at her sister, her willingness to be the one to take a step back to ease the strained friendship between her and Nicole, risking her life in the process. 

“This is your home Waverly,  _ our  _ home”

She said as she took a seat beside Waverly wrapping her arm back around her shoulders. 

Waverly sighed next to her before speaking again, defeated. 

“I've really buggered this up haven't I Nonna?”

“If anyone can fix it babygirl, it's you”

“It's not the first time she's gone off the rails. After, you know, you left, she uh, she didn't deal with it very well, spent most of her time drinking and crying. I mean, I wasn't much of a support, I was the same, but we started to move forward. I don't think we could've done it alone. 

She stopped and looked at her sister hoping she wasn't saying the wrong thing, Waverly gave a small smile and a nod for her to continue. “Dolls really stepped up, playing chauffeur for a couple of drunks, especially when one is an Earp, couldn't have been easy. It wasn't until he offered her a job with Black Badge that Nic ditched the drinking. She had something to focus on again, in a weird way it was like it was her last connection to  _ you _ , and she took it seriously.” 

Wynonna smiled down at Waverly hugged into her “so no, you haven't  _ buggered _ it up” she finished. Waverly hugged her sister tighter, lovingly. There was still hope, it was small and buried under two years worth of heartache and anger, but it was there, like a lighthouse guiding ships through the rocky waters of the shore in the dead of night. 

 

After a while, the seriousness faded into the easiness the Earp sisters were known for, passing the whiskey back and forth, letting the alcohol take over their system. Telling each other funny stories of events the other had missed over the years, reliving old memories, huddling under a thick woolen blanket Wynonna had brought out when a chill hit the air causing the youngest Earp to shiver. 

Waverly suddenly gasped in shock mid sentence and scanned the landscape which was now draped in darkness apart from the fire as it popped and crackled. 

“Waves?” Wynonna asked startled, trying to figure out of her sisters shock, was a good or bad response? To what she wasn't sure. 

“Its” Waverly paused and looked around again “Henry, I can sense him.”

**_There's no hiding from you little one._ **

_ Henry! _

“terribly sorry to intrude on your private moment ladies” came a low voice from behind them. Waverly was instantly on her feet running towards the two silhouettes coming towards them. She embraced Henry in a bone crushing hug before pulling back and slapping his chest, anger taking over. “Where” slap. “The hell” slap. “Have you been?!” slap. Wynonna chuckled as she approached the three of them, whiskey still in hand, feeling the cold air hit her from the lack of the warm blanket that her sister had draped over her shoulders and round her body, holding it close. 

“Sorry little one, the Elders took some convincin. With the evidence in front of em, still took em two days to make their damn decision.” 

Waverly stepped back some more as Wynonna took her place beside her sister nodding at Henry in greeting, taking in the woman next to him who had remained silent before giving her a small nod too. The woman smiled back. 

Waverly remembering she was there, greeted Mattie with a smile and a small wave as Henry continued filling the sisters in where he'd been.

“me and Mattie here had to go shopping for a few particulars” he smiled.

“I was worried sick that something had happened to you!” Waverly managed as small happy tears of relief warmed her cheeks. 

“Sorry, I had to shut you off. It was the safest way”.

 

***

 

After the group got reacquainted and introduced the newer two, they all settled around the fire as Mattie explained the spell to the Earp's, Henry already aware nodded along as she spoke. Mattie was taller than Waverly but still short in comparison to most, her hair raven black with harsh features that contradicted the gentle expression she always held. 

“I can perform it tonight if you like? It shouldn't take long” she added at the end of her explanation.

“ut esset amazeballs” Waverly beamed to her friend. They'd grown close during her time at Daímonas, their paths hadn't crossed much over recent months though with Henry's and Waverly's hunt for Deumus and she hadn't realised how much she'd missed the older woman's calming presence. If Henry was her father figure in her new life, Mattie was definitely a sisterly figure. 

“Henry mentioned there was three of you?” Mattie asked a little confused at the lack of numbers, unaware of the minefield she was walking toward. Wynonna jumped in before her sister could start “I'll call Haughtstuff” she announced standing and heading for the porch, pulling her phone from her pocket and waving it at the group behind her.

 

Nicole's phone had rung out to voicemail the first two times Wynonna had called her, one after the other, an uneasy feeling rising in her chest. This settled when on the third time Nicole picked up.

“Wynonna? Everything ok?”

“We need you back at the Homestead Nic”

“I'm kinda  _ busy  _ right now Wy” Nicole's voice sounded strained, almost irritated by Wynonna's call. 

“Dolls got you on overtime again Haughtsauce?”

“Er, no actually I'm uh, I'm at Angelo’s”

“Oooh fancy” Wynonna tried lightheartedly.

“With Beth”

“Oh.” the tall brunette stiffened, any playfulness immediately leaving her. 

“Yeah. So you'll have to-”

“Well wrap it up Nicole. We have business to attend to, so unless you want to stay at the mercy of that demon bitch I suggest you hightail your ass back here. Now.” 

Wynonna hung up before Nicole had chance to reply, her jaw clenched as she grit her teeth. Ok now, now she was pissed at the redhead. Wynonna wandered what Nicole was playing at, all of a sudden she'd taken Beth up on her date proposal? Right after Waverly had come back, the one thing her friend had wished for, hoped for, for two years. Both women fully aware how much it would hurt Waverly. The heir made a mental note to question Nicole about it later as she tried to soften her anger and features on her approach back to the waiting group sat around the fire pit enjoying the conversation, her sister  _ smiling and laughing! _ This broke the brunettes anger, but it still lingered in her eyes. 

“Everything ok Nonna?” Waverly asked concerned. 

“She's on her way” Wynonna responded as politely as she could, though it still came out with a little bark, avoiding her sister's question. 

“O-k?” Waverly examined her sister, knowing instantly that something was off, she patted the log beside her and held out the almost empty whiskey bottle, sloshing it's contents invitingly at Wynonna.

“I should get another bottle” Wynonna tried, avoiding Waverly's eye, she needed a minute to calm herself. Ever the man, and gentlemen, Henry stood oblivious to Wynonna's attempt to retreat. 

“Please. Allow me.” he offered as he stood and headed in the direction of the Homestead. 

“cupboard next to the refrigerator” Waverly called to him as he went. Wynonna sighed and took the bottle from Waverly as the brunette wrapped her sister back in the blanket with her, rubbing her arm. Wynonna chugged the last of the whiskey without a word, unaware of surprised eyes from her sister and Mattie. 

Waverly wanted to question her sister, wondered what could have been said in the brief phone call to have her sister seething the way she was. Part of her also didn't want to know, because whatever it was, it didn't leave a good feeling in her stomach. Instead of focusing on it she let the alcohol take over again and decided she would enjoy her brief pocket of happiness at having the people she loved the most around her, well  _ almost.  _ Waverly shook her head internally to stop that train of thought before it started as Henry reemerge from the house, two bottles in hand. 

“Found the whiskey, and this” he announced holding up both bottles “I thought you ladies might enjoy a tipple.” 

The Earp's groaned at the sight of the Sake in his hand, Mattie smiling in almost understanding.

“Not a fan?” she asked. 

“No” the sisters replied in unison, looking at each other amused at the memory they both burst into laughter, the previous mood instantly forgotten, the conversation returning to its lighthearted tone. 

  
  


They all fell silent when headlights broke through the darkness surrounding them, spotting Nicole's truck coming down the track towards them. Waverly shifted nervously in her seat, her chest heavy. Wynonna stiffened next to her, a slight tremor pulsing through her, not going unnoticed by her sister she turned to look at Wynonna who gave her a small smile, face only half turned, refusing to look at Waverly and give herself away further. Henry and Mattie watched the sisters demeanour change and shared a look before the rugged man, now in casual clothes, looking like a true cowboy, stood ripping the Earp's from their separate trains of thought. 

“I think I'll show Mattie to her accommodation” turning to face Mattie he placed a hand on her shoulder “your sharin with me. It's nothin fancy but it's a regular home away from home” he smiled. 

**_If you need me little one-_ **

_ Thanks  _

Waverly smiled at the small exchange but didn't meet his eye. 

“G’night ladies” he smiled tipping his hat at the pair before Mattie stood to join him. 

“Looks like this can wait until morning. Goodnight Wynonna, and thank you for the hospitality. Night Wave.”

The Earp sisters watched the pair walk off in the direction of the barn, ignoring the sounds of the truck parking, a door creaking open and slamming shut again. Not wanting to meet the eyes of the redhead approaching them. 

“So what's so important you had to drag me away from-” Nicole caught herself before finishing her sentence, ever aware of Waverly's presence. Wynonna shot her a glare before answering. 

“something  _ more important _ to do there Haught?” 

Waverly looked at her sister in shock at the cold greeting. Her face was hard and her eyes burning with a small rage, she turned to look at Nicole shifting nervously on her feet, anger flicking across her eyes, the redhead and brunette staring the other down refusing give first. 

“what is happening?” Waverly whispered to herself breaking Wynonna out of the death glare, she turned a soft smile on Waverly and flung her arm around her sister's shoulder giving her a small squeeze before turning back to Nicole, her mouth set back to a hard line. 

“N-no, no, of course not” the redhead tried to sound confident, failing miserably. “what's this about Wynonna?” Nicole sighed in defeat, guilt pooling in her stomach, she knew exactly why her best friend was angry with her and honestly, did she really blame her? No, she didn't. 

“Does someone want to catch me up?” Waverly interrupted the silence, hoping to ease whatever the hell was going on with her sister and her ex. 

“It's nothing Waves” Nicole replied flatly. 

“Yeah, nothing..” Wynonna added eyeing the redhead. 

Waverly knew she wasn't getting answers from either of them and she wasn't sure she wanted them watching Nicole shift her weight from foot to foot suspiciously nervous and Wynonna sat rigid, protectively leaning into Waverly, her features hard. 

“Henry and Mattie are here” Waverly announced to the redhead trying to distract everyone involved with the business at hand. 

“Oh. Oooh. Bet you're relieved Waves” Nicole smiled, her dimples ghosting her cheeks, her eyes haunted.

“Yes! You're all going to be safe, so yes I'm very happy.”

Silence descended over the three again, Wynonna drinking her whiskey and watching the fire, listening to the pair, ready to jump in at any moment. 

“Sorry to interrupt your evening, Dolls working you hard or?” Waverly let the question linger, feeling her sister shift next to her. 

It took Nicole a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts and realise Waverly had asked her a question, briefly flicking her eyes towards the older Earp before they settled back at Waverly's feet. 

“It was nothing important” she mumbled in response, a little ashamed at her deception. Wynonna scoffed at her friend's response, of course Nicole wouldn't out right lie to Waverly, anyone really, but she wasn't being completely honest with her sister either. 

“I think I might go see if Doc and Mattisimo want to carry on this party” holding up the whiskey bottle in front of her, then turning to hug her sister tightly, she placed a kiss to her temple and got up headed for the barn. 

“So, we should talk” Waverly tried to be light, considering their lack of contact and tension they both felt. 

“About what?” Nicole asked startled, her chest tight, breath held. 

“The ritual? Your protection?”

“Right. Yes, right, of course.”

Nicole let the breath go, relieved she didn't have to explain her whereabouts tonight. 

 

Waverly had explained what Mattie had informed them would happen earlier, trying to ignore that Nicole couldn't be sitting any further away from her if she tried, perched on the opposite end of the log seat. The fire was dying down to embers and Waverly shivered from the cold. Without thinking Nicole moved next to the brunette and placed an arm around her back “come on, let's get you inside, you're freezing.”

Waverly smirked to herself at having Nicole's arms around her, feeling her touch with every cell of her being, she nodded gently as Nicole guided her back to the Homestead, palm of her hand pressed to the small of Waverly's back. 

The brunette settled into the couch and let out another chilled shiver, she was absolutely freezing and couldn't fight it off. The redhead left the room quickly and returned moments later with three blankets in hand. Waverly ducked her head and giggled at the memory of her staying at Nicole's for the first time, back in high school, and her disbelief to how many blankets Waverly needed. 

“Do I get my bonus blanket too?” her mouth running away with the words before her brain could catch them, stop them. 

The taller woman froze and dropped the blankets next to Waverly on the couch. 

“Waves you can't, don't do that” Nicole sighed, backing away a little, fists clenched. “D-do, do what?”

“Act like everything's alright between us”

“I didn't, that's not what, I don't mean to” Waverly stammered, she  _ knew  _ everything between them wasn't ok, it didn't mean they couldn't at least  _ try _ and be friendly to one another, and Waverly didn't know any other way. It was how they'd always been, ever since Nicole nearly tackled her in school the first day they met. Waverly felt deflated, hurt even, by Nicole's words. At least she was trying to make this easier, the same couldn't be said for the other party involved. A spark of anger flared in her, why was she the only one trying?

“How am I supposed to act Nicole? I'm trying to make this as easy as possible for you. Just tell me what to do?” her voice calm but a little menacing. 

A sudden surge of anger coursed through Nicole's body at her exes question, her response already leaving her mouth. 

“Not leave me in the first place!” her voice raised, knuckles turning white. 

“Not this again Nicole! How many times are we going to have the same conversation?”

“Well I'm sorry that I'm angry because you  _ left me  _ here!”

“What? So you're telling me you'd rather be dead?!” 

“Yes!” Nicole shouted, Waverly flinched and shut her eyes to fight off the sting of tears, she took a deep shaking breath that only seem to bring them closer to spilling, and slapped her hand over her mouth to hold back the sob threatening to leave her mouth at any moment. She swallowed it down but her tears slowly slipped from under her eyes lashes, removing her hand after losing the fight she sniffed and looked over at Nicole, finally meeting her eyes for the first time tonight, in  _ days _ . “Don't say that. Please. I couldn't, Nicole if anything-”

“Were to happen to me, you'd die, I know Waverly but that would've been better than the hell I've lived for two years. You'd move on.”

Waverly's mouth fell open, anger had consumed her, tears instantly dried. 

“How dare you! Did you move on? No!” Nicole thought about her date, how she'd gone out of her way to hide it from Waverly. Taking her clothes with her to work and changing there to avoid any questions. Of course she hadn't moved on, she wasn't even sure why she'd agreed to go out with Beth in the first place, she wasn't attracted to her, yes she was a beautiful woman but, she wasn't what Nicole wanted. Nicole just wanted some time away from the Earp sisters and everything curse or Daímonas related for a while. 

Waverly took a deep breath trying to reign in her anger to no avail, before she continued, pulling Nicole's attention back to her. 

“and from what I've been told Nicole you haven't had it  _ that  _ bad over the past couple of years! You got a promotion, terrible! You got a sister, in Wynonna, the  _ best  _ sister anyone could ask for! You made a new life without me and don't, DON'T, try and deny that! You may not be over me Nicole but you moved on with your life!”

“Waverly” the brunette ignored her calm protest and continued.

“You act like this has been some grand adventure for me! I was taken from my  _ home  _ Nicole, against my will! I've had to sleep in an empty bed in a fucking lonely place. I'm lucky to have had Henry because otherwise..” her words trailed off a little anger fading, she clung to it determined to say her piece, she was sick of feeling guilty and treading on eggshells. She had been dealing with the same heartbreak Nicole had, with added extras and not once did she make the redhead feel guilty over it. That's all Nicole made Waverly feel whenever she was around her through their exchanges and the kicked puppy look always on the redheads face. She took a breath and continued, a little less angry but voice still raised. “I wouldn't of been able to cope. In all this he and Mattie have been a saving grace for me because this life, the one chosen for me, like everything was before I met  _ you _ , is limbo. I can't go back, I can't move forward so I've been stuck.” Nicole took a few steps closer to Waverly and hesitated, rooting her to the spot again. “and now me and Henry are risking  _ everything  _ so I can stay here with  _ you _ . With Wynonna, and…” Waverly stopped, words had left her and her anger had gone. Her emotions draining everything from her. 

Nicole watched Waverly and took the last few steps towards her and pulled her into a hug, Waverly's arms limp at her side, Nicole not giving her enough time to react to her embrace. 

“I'm sorry for being selfish, I'd convinced myself you didn't want me Waves, so when you came back and I couldn't lie to myself anymore I just. I don't know how to feel right now ok? Can you understand that?”

“Yes” Waverly mumbled against her chest. 

Nicole took a deep breath, Waverly had been completely honest with Nicole since her return and she'd lied to her and it was eating away at her conscience already. 

“I was on a date.”

Waverly pulled back and pushed Nicole away so they weren't touching anymore, they both missed the contact instantly. 

“oh” was all the smaller girl could manage. 

“well not really a, well it was but nothing romantic. At least for me”

“oh.”

“I just wanted a br- I needed some space and Beth stopped by the station a few days ago and-”

“Gardner?” Waverly's shock ringing through the one word question, her eyes wide. Nicole nodded slightly, avoiding eye contact. 

“oh. You know dates, by definition a date is romantic so. I mean do you-” Waverly's brain kicked in this time, more out of self preservation for her impending heartache. “it's none of my business” Waverly added shaking her hand from side to side with a quick shake of her head. 

Nicole couldn't find words, she understood exactly how Waverly felt two years ago in that instant, the hurt and agony on the brunettes face was unbearable and it ripped her apart from the inside out, and this was just telling her about a date, for Waverly it must've been a hundred times harder. Nicole suddenly realised she'd remained silent and scrambled to say something, anything. She opened her mouth hoping words would come out but Waverly interrupted her before she could find them. 

“I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll um, see you in the morning for this protection thing” she waved her hand in gesture, eyes focused on her feet “I'm sorry we ruined your date” her voice broke on the last word betraying her to the redhead so Waverly quickly turned on her heel and practically ran up the stairs to her room. 

“Waverly!” Nicole tried but was answered by the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut and a sudden thud above her head. 

She palmed her face with her hand and sighed “fuck”. 

“Yeah you really messed that up Haughtmess.” a voice came from the doorway, she looked to find Wynonna leaning against the front door watching her. 

“Wynonna, how much of-”

“Enough” Wynonna cut off, no anger in her voice. “Upsetting both Earp girls in one night” she whistled “that's brave.”

Nicole's shoulders slumped with a humourless chuckle “or really fucking stupid.”

“That too. Wynonna paused watching her friend “thank you Nic”

“What for?”

“Being honest with her”

“Wait, how did you?” Nicole asked confused.

“I've been outside for a while, the party poopers in the barn  _ were tired _ ” adding a mocking tone to her last two words, like they offended her. “but you were talking and, well the walls and windows aren't exactly soundproof.”

“Right. So speaking of upsetting Earp's, I'm sorry for being a dick and avoiding you. It stops now ok? I think I'm the one with making up to do this time” Nicole sighed, tears sliding down her cheek. 

“Tomorrow's a new day Nic, so before it begins we can drown our sorrows with whiskey at my kitchen table, like old times.” 

Wynonna slung an arm around her friend's shoulders as a sign of support, partly for balance as she swayed from the effects of the whiskey inebriating her body. 

“You sure you can handle more?” Nicole asked bumping Wynonna with her hip, putting her arm around her to steady her again. Wynonna scoffed at the insult “I'm an Earp” she added with a wink before heading to the kitchen. Nicole stood for a minute looking at the ceiling above her, she hadn't heard any more movement from the youngest Earp and wanted to check on her, she fought the urge and followed Wynonna to the kitchen, her chest tight and stomach knotted with guilt. “Right, sometimes I forget how much we would drink before passing out in there” the redhead hooked a thumb over her shoulder gesturing to the lounge. 

Wynonna took a long pull of whiskey and offered it Nicole.

“Ah. Good times” the brunette smiled, glad to have the easy going friendship back. 

 

***

 

_ Waverly sat at her desk waiting for Nicole to arrive flicking her pencil back and forth hitting her book with both ends holding the middle of it with her thumb and finger. She hadn't seen her friend all day. They'd always meet at their lockers if they didn't have class together or were going to head to lunch. Today though, for the first time, Nicole was a no show. She hadn't even spotted her in the cafeteria, so she had to endure the company of Champ. They weren't even together anymore but the guy just didn't seem to get the hint. Needless to say it was a looong fifteen minutes while she sat and ate her lunch listening to him drone on about football and how great they were together. For the whole week they had dated. Champ just didn't understand, she was no one's property and frankly he pretty quickly helped her realise she just wasn't into guys, Waverly smiled to herself at her own joke. Champ misreading Waverly, like he always did, took this as a sign of her interest in him and placed his large sweaty hand over Waverly's, as she looked up to ask him to remove it she saw him leaning in for a kiss.  _

_ “Champ what the hell are you doing?!” she shouted abruptly standing, shoving him and his hand away. _

_ “Oh come on baby, you know you miss this” he almost whined, he was definitely a guy who was not used to being told no.  _

_ Waverly couldn't help the look of disgust flick across her face at the thought of him near her. “First of all, don't call me that, second don't flatter yourself. Just accept I'm not interested and move on to the next girl” _

_ “baby don't be like this” _

_ “James Hardy I am about three seconds away from kicking you in the balls, and don't call me that!” Waverly was furious at his advances and his complete lack of decency or respect, she turned to leave realising that all eyes in the cafeteria were on them, the familiar ones filled with shock at Waverly confidence in dealing with Champs pass at her.  _

_ She looked again trying to find soft brown eyes staring at her but was disappointed when the only eyes she wanted on her were nowhere to be seen.  _

_ It was safe to say that Waverly's day had been miserable without the redhead, she'd text her and called her a few times, with no reply. Her worry for the girl she loved growing by the minute. There was no way she could stay in this school for two more periods. She had to know that Nicole was ok, that she was safe. Lost in her thoughts Waverly hadn't noticed the class around her had started until her teacher, Miss Clootie, was calling her name pulling her back.  _

_ “Care to answer for us Miss Earp?” _

_ Before she could stop herself her brain had formulated and plan and was acting it out leaving her to catch up. _

_ “May I be excused? I don't feel well” Waverly rested her hands on her stomach for effect, grimacing. “I think I need to go home.” _

_ Miss Clootie eyed her suspiciously, then her features softened at her favourite student.  _

_ “of course dear” she smiled at Waverly who was already hurrying to gather up her books and pencil case shoving it into her backpack and practically running out the door, calling a thank you over shoulder as she left the classroom.  _

 

_ *** _

 

_ Waverly felt like a bag of nerves as she sat in her car outside of Nicole's house, drawing in deep breaths to steady herself. Today was going to be the day. The day she told Nicole Haught that she liked, loved her. Her stomach did somersaults at the thought of Nicole's reaction, she was convinced the redhead at least liked her as more than a friend, her interest in Waverly apparent even when they first met nine months ago. She imagined Nicole pulling her close, hands on her waist as she drew her in for a kiss. Waverly's heart raced just thinking about kissing Nicole's gentle lips. She allowed herself to get lost in this for a few minutes, wondering what it would feel like to have the taller girl's lips pressed against hers. She shook her head of the image remembering her concern, she hadn't seen or heard from Nicole since yesterday evening. Finding her motivation again Waverly hopped out of her red jeep and slowly made her way towards an apparently empty house, undeterred she raised a knuckled fist and rapped on the door twice and waited for an answer. No reply. Waverly took a breath, her chest growing tighter she knocked again, this time a little louder. Still no answer, but Waverly heard movement. Someone was home. She took a few steps back and examined the house for signs of life as her eyes met brown eyes looking through a small gap in the curtains of the living room window before they disappeared.  _

_ Waverly sighed, Nicole was safe at least. She pulled in a deep breath and knocked again when the redhead didn't answer the door.  _

_ “Nicole? Cole it's me. Please, open the door?” she pleaded with the wooden barrier between them, hoping Nicole was listening.  _

_ Letting out a deep breath Waverly went to turn and leave as the sound of the lock clicking behind her caught her attention, causing her to spin back to the sound of the door opening. Losing her balance, strong arms were suddenly around her and she was braced against Nicole's chest. The smell of cinnamon and coffee instantly attacking her sense as she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the closeness.  _

_ “Waves?” Nicole sniffed, Waverly's concern peaked again at the obvious give away that Nicole had been crying. She looked up, not moving out of Nicole's arms, the redheads hands rested naturally on the brunettes hips. She was met with puffy, bloodshot brown eyes, their usual sparkle nowhere to be seen, instead they were filled only with sadness. Waverly reached a hand up to Nicole's cheek and wiped away a lone escaped tear that sat there and pulled the redhead into a bone crushing hug.  _

_ “Cole? What's wrong?” she spoke into Nicole's chest, her voice muffled but Nicole heard her. Waverly felt Nicole's body start to wracked as fresh tears burst from brown eyes. Waverly gently pushed Nicole back inside the house, not breaking their hug and closed the door behind them with the heel of her foot.  _

_ “Come on, I'll make you a hot chocolate” Waverly said as she released herself from the hug and locked her fingers with Nicole's pulling her through to the kitchen and sitting her at the breakfast bar. She looked Nicole over knowing she wasn't ready to talk about whatever was happening. _

_ “thank you, sounds perfect” Nicole smiled softly at the brunette the sparkle returning for just a moment before it was gone again, replaced by sadness again. Waverly smiled gently back and kissed Nicole on the cheek before setting to making the best damn hot chocolate she'd made in her life, at least she hoped it would be. Nicole deserved the best, especially now sat in front of her slumped over and broken. Waverly had been round this house so many times that she made quick work of the hot drink and after a few minutes was placing it in front of Nicole with a reassuring smile. She put her hand on Nicole's arm and rubbed it soothingly, noticing that the house was incredibly quiet given the time. Usually Nicole's mom and sister were home by now. _

_ “Where's your mom and Hayley?”  _

_ At Waverly's question Nicole broke down crying again, instantly regretting asking it, Waverly pulled Nicole in for another hug, the taller girl resting her head on the smaller girl's shoulder.  _

_ “They. They were. In an accident.” Nicole choked out through her sobs.  _

_ Instinctively Waverly pulled Nicole out of the stool, grabbing the hot chocolate with her other hand, she lead Nicole to the couch, placing the mug down before sitting with her back against the arm of the chair helping Nicole onto the couch, her legs either side of the redhead, and pulled Nicole into her. She whispered words of comfort to the redhead and stroked her hair placing soft kisses to it every so often, trying to calm her. Eventually Nicole settled, letting Waverly hold her, appreciating the contact.  _

_ “They were on their way back last night” sniff “after visiting Grandpa” she sniffed fighting her tears “and they didn't get very far when a truck hit them and” Nicole voice broke at the end and she began crying into Waverly chest again.  _

_ “Shh Cole, shh, shh, it'll be ok.” _

_ “No Waves, it's, it's bad. The stupid fuckwit was drunk!” Nicole took a steadying breath determined to get her words out, hating how vulnerable she was in this moment. “They're in intensive care, my mom she, she's being kept alive by a damn machine! My Grandpa told me to head home, I was spiraling and I couldn't, I couldn't stay there after my dad showed up!” the redhead almost shouted the last part.  _

_ Waverly tried to cover her shock at the mention of the redheads father, Nicole didn't talk about him much but when she did it was never with affection, only anger, an almost hatred for the man.  _

_ “He's moving in here, coming to  _ my  _ home! Like I'm a kid that needs to be looked after..” _

_ “well” Waverly tried.  _

_ Nicole sat up and looked Waverly in the eye, fire flicking through her pupils “I'm eighteen and leaving for college in a few months Waves” she defended herself.  _

_ Waverly ignored the heaviness of Nicole leaving, her stomach twisting.  _

_ “I know. I'm sorry” she pulled Nicole back into her. “I don't know how to make this better Cole, I just, I'm here ok? Through every second.” Waverly lifted Nicole's chin with her finger to meet brown eyes “I promise” she added, looking into Nicole's eyes for a minute so the redhead knew she wasn't going anywhere. _

_ “Thank you” Nicole managed a little breathless at the feel of Waverly so close.  _

_ The brunette gently placed a lingering kiss to Nicole's forehead.  _

_ “I'm never going to leave you Nicole Haught. Even when you're away college playing basketball, dating all the hot girls and having the time of your life, I'll be with you. Forever.” she smiled, fighting back the ache of not seeing Nicole everyday and her dating anyone else. The redhead settled herself further into Waverly, tiredness taking over her body as she started to drift off in Waverly's arms, feeling content for the first time in thirty six hours. _

Now's not the time _Waverly thought,_ it can wait _._ Nicole needs her friend right now _. She settled herself and Nicole down on the couch so they were both lay down, waking the taller girl briefly she soothed her back to sleep in seconds. Hugging Nicole closer she felt her eyes get heavy as she drifted off to sleep, her head resting on top of a sea of red hair breathing in everything that was Nicole._ This would do, for now _._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly does what Waverly does best, avoids Nicole. Everything on the demon front seems to have quietened down, for now, and life in Purgatory is settling back to normal.. almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Right, so I'm going to try and commit to some sort of schedule now with this fic. My aim is to post every Friday (at the moment), but failing that it will definitely be every other Friday if life gets a little too busy again. 
> 
> I also have some great news...  
> I FINALLY FOUND A BETA!  
> Let me introduce you lovely lot to bootsncatz. Recently met her through reading one of her fan fics and she's really pretty great! I highly recommend you stop by and check out her works, trust me, you won't be disappointed.   
> We may also have plans in the pipeline to co-author a fic, so maybe keep your eyes peeled for that? 
> 
> Now that the introductions are out of the way, you will all be pleased to know that this chapter is a pretty long one (they just seem to keep growing in size). So without further a do I hope you enjoy reading it and thank you for all of your supportive comments and kudos. You are what keeps me motivated to continue this story and all the kind words sent my way mean more than you know!

Waverly sat at her desk in the dim lighting of her bedroom, she'd spent the day scouring her scrolls and parchment in search of any answers she could find at this point. She'd started off looking for any and all information on Deumus and her demon master, his identity still unknown to her and her clan. This lack of knowledge always left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her thoughts giving constant interruption with a certain redhead, it wasn't like Waverly had stayed in her room all day to avoid the woman in question. Of course not, she had work to do, a  _ job _ to do. She'd been lacking in her research and commitment in recent days and had to make up for it somewhere. She'd put her headphones in a few hours back when the muffled voice of Nicole would float up through the floorboards. It was very distracting. Soon after however she'd found her rhythm and had lost herself in ancient texts and writings, even turning to the internet on a few occasions. It wasn't until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, startling her slightly, that she even realised it was starting to get dark. With a small jolt Waverly turned to face the owner of the gentle touch, knowing it was Wynonna before she even saw her. Part of her wished it was someone else.

_ Someone else who is dating other people _ .

Waverly's mind scolded her again, it was like her head and her heart had been locked in this battle all day long. Slowly, Waverly pulled her headphones out as Wynonna rounded on her sister leaning back against the desk next to her, arms folded over her chest eyeing Waverly carefully. The brunette gave her sister a small smile as she put her headphones down on the desk. 

“Are you gonna come downstairs and eat something today, babygirl?” Wynonna's voice laced with her clear concern for her younger sister. 

Waverly hesitated, eyes wide for a quick moment before she corrected herself again, she wasn't sure she could stomach facing Nicole, at least not today. Wynonna rolled her eyes at how completely obvious the younger Earp was being. 

“She's not here, Waves,” the brunette countered before Waverly could even make words come out, the smaller brunette gave Wynonna a soft sad smile. The heir hopped up on the edge of Waverly's desk to have a seat, swinging her legs ever so slightly, her arms pressed palm down either side of her body. 

“You know you can't avoid her forever Waves...” Wynonna tried gently, covering her sister's hand with her own to try and offer some comfort. 

“I'm not avoiding anybody,” which only got her a raised eyebrow in response.

“I just have a lot of work to do, Nonna, something I've neglected for a week.”

“So this,” Wynonna gestured to Waverly's desk and papers “isn't an excuse to avoid Nicole, not even a little?” 

“Nope," Waverly replied a little too quickly, popping the ‘p' to emphasize her casual, not so casual, demeanour. 

Wynonna scoffed, this would be adorable if it wasn't so infuriating. 

“Waverly Earp, you haven't left this room in three days!”

“I have so.” 

“Going to the bathroom doesn't count.”

Waverly sighed, her fake casual crumbling around her. Cursing that Wynonna knew her so well, still, she was committed. She could save this. 

“I've been busy.”

Wynonna scoffed again, louder this time. 

“So that's it? Just because Haughtshit has been on a couple of dates, you're now going to hide away in your room until your orders are done? And then what?”

Wynonna's eyes grew dark, panic shot through her body. She wasn't enough to make her sister stay, of course she didn't blame her, Wynonna had only returned herself a few years ago. Still, it didn't quench the ache this thought brought to the elder Earp.

Waverly looked up at her sister for the first time since she'd come in. Her hazel eyes gentle but serious.

“I'm not leaving you, Nonna, I'll complete my orders and stay here, as promised.” Waverly smiled placing a hand on her sister's thigh with a small squeeze. She knew Wynonna just as well as the heir knew her. Waverly let out a sigh, knowing she couldn't carry on lying about her true motives for choosing to do her research in her small room. 

“I don't think I can be around her right now, Nonna, not without crying like a baby.” Waverly felt her facade slipping at the admission, her chin wobbled and her eyes glassy. Wynonna hopped of the desk and held her arms out to Waverly, lost for what to say. Waverly happily accepted her sisters embrace, standing to wrap her arms around Wynonna's waist, laying her head on her sister's chest fighting her tears. She refused to cry anymore, it felt like that's all she'd been doing recently. 

“You know she's spent the last two days researching herself...” the tall brunette tried. 

“Please, Nonna, can we just not talk about Nicole for a while?” Waverly pleaded, screwing her eyes shut, she  _ refused _ to cry again. 

“Sure thing, babygirl,” she pulled back from her sister and smiled before turning her attention to the sea of papers on Waverly desk “So, find out anything useful?”

“Not really,” Waverly huffed, her mood deflated. 

Giving her sister a squeeze a plan formulating in her head. Wynonna knew Nicole wasn't on a date tonight, that in fact she wasn't ‘dating' anyone but Waverly was in no head space to listen to reason. 

“In that case, babygirl, you've earned yourself a break.” 

“I am pretty hungry,” Waverly conceded, as if on cue her stomach let out a low grumble, Waverly chuckled sheepishly. 

“Well we're eating out tonight. Ha! eating out,” Wynonna shook her head with a shit eating grin on her face at the innuendo, Waverly couldn’t help but smile back at her sister. They were back on track and the comfort and warmth this gave Waverly couldn't be described with any word in the English language. Waverly knew that with Wynonna next to her, they could, she could, face anything. 

“Shorty's?” Wynonna offered, earning a sarcastic scoff from her sister.

“Like there's anywhere else,” Waverly smiled. 

 

***

Nicole sat cradling her beer in one hand, drawing patterns in the condensation round the glass absentmindedly letting the voices around her fade into mumbled background noise. Her eyes looking forward, however her focus was on the familiar dark haired man and raven haired woman sat in the booth nearest the door deep in conversation. The police officer inside her taking in their body language, concentrating on trying to hear their conversation, an impossible task considering their distance. The redhead wondered if Waverly knew she was here,  _ with Beth _ . Could she see it, or sense it? Had Henry told her with his mind? Nicole wasn't sure exactly how it all worked with the two of them. What she did know is that whatever Waverly was going through, or feeling, Henry felt it too. Despite this he had not been anything but polite with the officer turned agent, almost sympathetic. Whenever he looked at Nicole she felt like he had a front row seat to her life, an insight that everyone else lacked. Mattie however, she made her dislike of the redhead abundantly clear, her interactions forced, almost cold. Lost in her own mind Nicole's eyes had drifted over to the booth and she found herself watching the pair more directly without even realising until her eyes locked with Henry's, he offered her a small smile and raised his shot glass tipping it towards her in acknowledgement snapping Nicole back into her body, with a small shake of her head she returned his greeting and nodded. 

“Nicoleee,” a woman whined beside her linking their arms together. The redhead bit back a small groan dipping her chin down briefly taking a few small breaths in preparation to face the owner of the voice. She turned and smiled at the brunette next to her,  _ the wrong one _ she thought.

“Yes, Beth?” she answered sliding her arm out of the brunettes. She'd spoken to Beth the day after she'd told Waverly about her date, explaining that she just wanted to be friends. Undeterred and unfamiliar with not getting exactly what she wanted, Beth still took every opportunity she could to flirt with Nicole and make advances and it was really starting to annoy the redhead. In an attempt to emphasize her intentions she'd invited Beth out for a drink with her, Rosita and Jeremy. 

“You're ignoring me,” she whined.

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose trying to squash her annoyance and frustration and remain polite, she took a deep shallow breath before answering, out of the corner of her eye she could see Rosita and Jeremy rolling their eyes, quietly clearly unhappy with their current company. 

“You brought me to this shitty dive bar and have done nothing but ignore me since we got here,” Beth placed her hand on Nicole's thigh before continuing “Let's get out of here so I can have your full attention officer,” she winked. Rosita scoffed, a hint of laughter to it earning a glare from Beth. Jeremy sitting their clearly uncomfortable watching his drink like it had something fascinating to tell him. Nicole moved her leg almost instantly and shuffled putting a little more space between her and Beth. 

“Sorry,” Nicole mumbled, not quite meaning it, “How about a game of pool?” She was unsure in this moment why she wanted maintain a friendship with the middle Gardner. The more time the redhead spent with her, the less time she wanted to be in her presence. 

“Fine,” Beth huffed, not hiding her distaste at the suggestion. 

 

Nicole was finishing setting up the balls, removing the triangle frame and placing it back on the table behind her before picking up her pool cue and dusting the end with chalk. The redhead rounded the pool table, white ball in hand, placing it on the table lining it up with the other balls on the opposite end. 

“Mind if I break?”

“Whatever,” came a huffed response. 

The older woman took up her position and leant over the table lining her cue up with a small pull back and forth on the cue, focusing on her shot and letting her frustrations fade to the back of her mind. Searching for a release from the constant thoughts of the youngest Earp, her attention solely on the break. Nicole pulled the cue back a final time bringing it forward to make contact when she heard  _ her  _ voice, causing Nicole to skim the side of the ball sending it into a spin, sending it into the side cushion of the table. Nicole stood abruptly looking in the direction of Waverly's voice and froze in place. 

 

***

 

As soon as Waverly and Wynonna opened the wooden door to Shorty's they were greeted with the smell of stale beer and whiskey, a familiar smell that rushed Waverley with years of happy memories growing up. They both made their way over to the bar to a plump greying man standing behind it, the smile on his face stretched from ear to ear, not even his goatee could hide his happiness at seeing the Earp sisters entering his bar. 

“Well as I live and breath! Waverly Earp, back from her travels.”

Waverly shot Wynonna a questioning side look.

“I had to think of something,” Wynonna whispered sideways to her sister through her smile. 

Shorty made his way from behind the bar towards the sisters, meeting them on the last step, he embraced Wynonna in a tight, brief hug, patting her shoulder as they parted and then turned to Waverly with a kind smile, eyes a little watery. 

“Come here you,” he said pulling Waverly into a bear hug. “We missed you, little Earp,” he added as he pulled back, hands resting on the top of Waverly's arms checking her over. 

“This place has been too quiet without you.”

Waverly felt like her heart was going to burst at the man's affectionate greeting. 

“Thanks, Shorty, I have missed it. And you!” she smiled before giving him another quick hug. 

The three walked over towards the bar and Shorty took his place behind it again “What’ll it be ladies?”

“Whiskey!” Wynonna announced slapping her palm against the wooden bar top “And keep it coming.”

Waverly could feel eyes on her but she ignored them, it was probably someone she didn't want to see anyway. 

 

Nicole was still frozen in place, her whole body turned in the direction of the Earp's as her mind raced. 

 

Waverly huffed playfully beside her sister “Nonna, I thought we were getting something to eat?”

“We are Waves, I prefer a liquid diet,” their heir quipped.

Waverly rolled her eyes feigning irritation, a drink did sound like a  _ reeeally  _ good idea. 

Shorty turned picking up a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses, placing them in front of the Earp’s. 

“I'll whip you up a quick sandwich, Wave”, Shorty said before disappearing into the kitchen. 

**_It's nice to see you out little one._ **

Whipping round on her heel she spotted Henry and Mattie sat at a booth behind them smiling in their direction. 

_ Trust you to find the bar first _

Henry laughing out loud at his table as the women approached them and took a seat, Wynonna slid in next to Henry as Waverly took her seat beside Mattie. 

“What's so funny?” Wynonna asked the pair, Mattie shrugged in her direction flicking her eyes between Henry and Waverly. 

“They're doing it again aren't they?” 

Mattie took a pull from her beer before nodding in response at Wynonna, a small chuckle escaping her lips as they curved into a warm smile. 

“Hey! Come on, no inside voices. It makes me paranoid.”

“You're always paranoid," Waverly added before necking the shot her sister had just poured for her. The familiar warmth releasing a sense of comfort. 

Waverly ignored the eyes she could still feel on her, it was probably Champ or one of his dickhead friends. Growing up an Earp in Purgatory Waverly wasn't unfamiliar to feeling eyes watching her. Wynonna had already spotted Nicole watching them, no, watching Waverly and gave her a small sheepish smile when Waverly wasn't looking, not wanting to bring her sister's attention to Nicole. 

 

Her best friends greeting had brought her back somewhat as Nicole moved back to the table and carried on with her game, never really taking her eyes away from Waverly except for the brief moments when she took her shots, not actually paying attention to what she was doing. 

 

Shorty quietly placed a sandwich down in front of Waverly not wanting to disturb their conversation, the smaller women mouthed her thanks to him, still listening to Wynonna's story about a demon they had been tracking a few months ago, apparently it was a funny story and the eldest Earp tried her hardest to avoid mentioning Nicole's name as much as possible, which Waverly appreciated. 

 

A while later after finishing her sandwich and about 8 shots later, thanks to Wynonna, Waverly felt light and warm while she enjoyed the normality of the evening, silently thanking Wynonna for suggesting it. Nicole still present in her mind but taking a back seat for the time being, blissfully unaware that the woman who had been plaguing her thoughts was watching her from across the room.

 

“That's it, Nicole! I'm leaving! I won't be second best to a damn  _ Earp _ !” Beth shrieked breaking a particularly long stare in Waverly direction, the redhead couldn't help it, it had been so long since she'd seen Waverly laughing and smile so freely. 

The only thing the redhead wanted to do in that moment was defend the woman she loved, she didn't care whose attention was on her now, her frustration at Beth overflowing. She stopped Beth by placing a hand on her arm and spinning her gently, her jaw set, gritting her back teeth. Beth smirked misreading Nicole's motives until she was met with blazing brown eyes. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” she asked, knowing exactly what the middle Gardner meant. Beth pulled her arm away, face set into a scowl. 

“Everybody knows the Earp's are a plague on this town!” she shouted loud enough for them to hear. Nicole's eyes flicked over Beth's shoulder to see Wynonna, Henry and Mattie all looking at her, Waverly turned in her direction, looking off to the side refusing to look at the redhead. The look on Waverly's face tugged at Nicole's heart, fighting the urge to march over to Waverly and smooth the furrowed brow with her thumb and place her hand gently to the brunette’s cheek and show her just how special she really is, to no one more than Nicole. She turned her hardest look on Beth taking a breath to curb some of her anger, her temper was what got her into this mess in the first place. 

“You don't talk like that about  _ either  _ of the Earp's around me, Ms. Gardner, do you understand?” she'd switched to cop mode, it was her default in these situations. It helped her keep a level head. Beth scoffed and smirked at the taller woman eyeing her up and down before raising one eyebrow. 

“Look at you running to the rescue of your preciously  _ Waverly, _ ” she sneered, “I wonder if she'd be so willing to forgive you if she knew what you told me the other night?” Beth gloated, her voice loud enough that everyone could hear.

Panic took over in that moment, Nicole's eyes wide, her muscle gone stiff and she couldn't move as she stumbled over words. Unsure what Beth was going to twist to her advantage. Waverly already hated her and wouldn't even look at her. 

Rosita and Jeremy, who had been watching their exchange opened mouthed until now, stood and positioned themselves behind Nicole either side of her, in a gesture to show they had her back. 

Beth laughed and rolled her eyes and continued anyway unaffected by their presence. 

“You wanted her to leave didn't you? Weren't those your words, Nicole? Or was it that you wished she'd never come back?” Beth shrugged with disinterest revelling in the chaos she knew she was leaving behind, maybe a little sad that she wouldn't be there long enough to see the aftermath. The redhead wasn't even looking at Beth anymore, her eyes trained solely on Waverly, watching as those words hit the brunette’s ears. Her face crumpled, squeezing her eyes shut with a single shake of her head, Waverly’s whole body slumped. She looked broken. 

Nicole floundered for something to say, refusing to look away from the woman she loved, her heart shattering over, she'd hurt Waverly  _ again _ .

“I didn't really remember much of what you were saying about her after you  _ kissed me _ .” Beth smiled triumphantly at herself before turning on her heels, not giving Nicole chance to respond. As Beth passed the booth where the Earp sisters sat she gave them a smug satisfied smile that broke Wynonna's last bit of resolve, springing up from her seat the heir stood to block Beth's exit. 

“This-” she started, pulling her fist back before throwing it forward and punching Beth square in her face “-is for Waverly” she finished. Henry was on his feet putting himself between Wynonna and Beth in an instant, his back to Beth, hands on both of Wynonna's shoulder. “I'm sure she doesn't need you gettin’ arrested, Wynonna” he tried to calm her, she looked at him and nodded. 

Nicole was still watching Waverly from where she stood, seeing everything unfold before her. She watched Waverly stand and head for the door without a word to anyone, side stepping Beth on her way out. This shocked Nicole out of her daze as her muscle suddenly sprang to life carrying her forward in Waverly's direction.

“Waverly, Waves wait, let me-” 

She was cut off by an angry looking Wynonna stood in front of her arms folded. 

“Wy, I don't have time to explain this now but you  _ know me,  _ I wouldn't-”

Wynonna held her hand up, her face softened. 

“That's all I need to hear for now, but we-” she pointed between them “-are going to continue this later.”

Nicole nodded “To be continued, Wy, I promise.”

With that the elder Earp moved out of Nicole's path as she ran the short distance to the door tearing it open she scanned the street for the brunette, her emotions running wild, he heart hammering in her ears. 

 

***

 

Waverly hit into a run as soon as she was out the door to Shorty's, with no particular direction in mind, she just needed to get away. She refused to cry in front of Nicole and  _ her _ , she didn't even want her sister, Henry and Mattie to be witness to what she knew would happen next. She'd felt like this before, in the following months after she'd arrived at Daimonas, this time however she was thankful that Henry had blocked her for the most part, it was something the older man had worked on and mastered when it came to Waverly, she was a very emotional person and felt everything, which had become too much for him. Even with their foes, Waverly would always feel sad for them, not out of pity, but the pain they endured to become what they were. All except one. 

She pushed forward even though her body threatened to give out beneath her and she could feel the familiar sting of tears as her chest grew tighter, like being wound around a coil. She ran faster trying to find her own piece of privacy in the middle of Purgatory. Stopping mid run and nearly toppling over it hit Waverly where she could go, taking a hard left she sprinted in the direction of Nicole's old house, where she'd spent a lot of time as a teen, her legs were numb and carrying her out of rhythm, afraid to stop Waverly took a hard right, heading for the dirt track that led to the fields behind the old Haught house. Her lungs were on fire and her body ached but she still pushed forward, nearing her destination. As she reached the other end of the field and climbed the fence she saw the small sign for the ‘Swan Reservoir Nature Walk’. As she rounded the edge of the hill, her safe haven was in sight. She spotted their tree immediately and froze collapsing to her knees, her chest heaving as she tried to let as much oxygen back into her lungs as she could. Looking a little worn and aged from years of being unkempt the townhouse still sat there inviting the youngest Earp in as she was flooded with bittersweet memories of her and Nicole coming across the wooden shack on a walk when Waverly needed to escape Purgatory for a while. Nicole had rebuilt the ladder leading up to it on their second visit after the first she'd had to help Waverly up by sitting the brunette on her shoulders, helping her into a standing position on them so she could grab the rungs on the ladder that sat too high on the trunk for Waverly to reach. She remembered thinking about how strong Nicole had been in that moment, her muscles flexed as she took Waverly’s weight with ease. A small sad smile crossed Waverly's lips as she recalled thinking just how sexy her redheaded friend was to her in that moment. One of many moments. 

Unable to push any further forward and confident that she had left the watchful gaze of prying eyes, Waverly broke down as the sobs erupted from her chest, not a sound leaving her body as hot streams flowed down her face. 

She didn't care about what Beth thought about her, what the whole town thought of the Earp's. She was used to it. What did break the small brunette was hearing that Nicole had wished she'd never returned, that she'd confided that in Beth, that she'd  _ kissed her _ . So much for not crying over Nicole Haught again she thought as her thoughts of the redhead blurred into one letting her tears fall. 

 

***

 

The redhead had been searching for Waverly for over an hour, her determination never faltering. She refused to let Waverly believe what Beth had said, sure there was some truth to those words, although Beth had twisted them and spoke them out of context. The kiss? Or lack thereof as far as Nicole was concerned, was nothing more than the middle Gardner throwing herself at Nicole only for the agent to push her back almost instantly once she'd realised what was happening, she hadn't kissed her back. After circling through town a couple of times, she'd tried the Homestead, it seemed unlikely as it was a fair walk but maybe she'd see her on the way? Either way it was worth a shot and at this point she'd try anything. Her heart sank when there was no sign of her in the house, in the barn or near the grounds. 

Nicole slumped herself down on the porch steps and let her head hit the wooden structure with a thud, feeling deflated, she wracked her brain to try and think of places Waverly would go, until like a bolt of lightening it finally hit her. 

_ Our treehouse _ .

Nicole jumped up and headed for her truck in an almost run hopping into the cab and starting the engine before she'd closed the door. It was a long shot but she knew in her heart that's where she'd find Waverly, she could feel it. 

 

***

 

The truck pulled to a stop and Nicole climbed out taking in her old home, she hadn't been down this street in years and even with finding Waverly being her top priority she had no control over her actions, she walked up to the footpath that led to up to the front porch of the two story home. Her chest tightened as her mind wandered to her mother and her sister, she missed them every day. Her life had a giant hole that was never going to be filled, she'd never get over losing them. She'd only learnt to live with the pain of their absence and Waverly had been there every step for the redhead. She held her hand and comforted her at their funeral, her and Gus had offered her a retreat when the taller woman's father moved to Purgatory, over nothing more than his legal obligation to take care of his daughter. 

The redhead sighed and turned back to her truck, she needed to find Waverly, to put everything right again, until that moment her doubts had pushed her away from the younger Earp, something changed in that moment for the redhead. Staring at the house before her, thinking about all the good Waverly Earp had brought to her life over the years and she had been punishing her over one mistake, a mistake that wasn't even Waverly's fault. The brunette had left to do what she had always done, to protect Nicole, she'd left out of love, to keep her safe. The redhead had listened to Waverly when she'd explained this to her, several times, but until she was there on that street watching the house she didn't believe it. Nicole headed back to her truck, shoulders slumped she climbed in, slamming her fist against the steering wheel, angry at her own stupidity she turned the key as the engine roared to life. Before driving away she caught a glimpse of someone looking at her through the blinds of her old front room. Shaking her head with a small sneer she headed for the dirt track that led to the Swan Reservoir ignoring the eyes watching her. 

 

Nicole pulled her truck to a stop at the end of the dirt track and jumped out, walked to the fence and put an arm on it for support as she jumped over it in one motion. Her heart was hammering, threatening to jump from her chest, her ears buzzing the redhead was swallowing hard trying to ease the thick lump in her throat as she made her way across the last field towards the bottom of the hill, her view of the treehouse still hidden. Time seemed to slow and every step forward felt like she was taking a step back. Sucking in a deep breath she made her way around and instantly saw the treehouse and the figure half way between her and the tree, slumped over on their knees, their body jerking with what was quite obviously tears. 

_ Oh Waves. _

Nicole launched into a sprint towards the figure dropping to her knees next to Waverly, the brunette too lost to notice her. 

“Come on, baby, let's get you home,” Nicole whispered to her gently wrapping an arm around her waist to guide her up, when Waverly's body didn't respond Nicole stood and picked Waverly up in her arms and carried her back to her truck, fully feeling the weight of her guilt over her behaviour and actions over the past couple of weeks. 

Waverly leant into Nicole's chest as she made her way down the gravel path, that ran adjacent to the field, back to her truck. The redheads heart swelled at the familiarity of having Waverly leaning into her, she didn't realise how much she'd missed it until now, pulling the brunette in a little tighter as she carried her breathing in everything Waverly. 

 

Nicole drove them both back to the Homestead, Waverly curled into Nicole as soon as she'd climbed into her truck next to the smaller woman, she responded by wrapped an arm around her after starting the engine and putting it into drive. As soon as the redhead parked she pulled her phone out of her pocket, careful not to wake the brunette next to her. 

_ NH: I found her, just got home. _

_ WE: Good! Talk to her Haughtpants, fix this or else! _

Nicole rolled her eyes a smile at the edge of her lips and turned to open her door making her way round to the passenger side she gently opened the door so she didn't wake the sleeping woman and gently pulled her into her arms again. Waverly stirred in her arms but settled again after a few comforting whispers from the redhead. 

Once inside Nicole took Waverly up to her bedroom and lay her on the bed, grabbing the woolen blanket from her closet she wrapped the smaller woman up in it and lightly placed a kiss to her forehead before quietly leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. She needed a drink!

 

***

 

Waverly stirred a few hours later, blinking her eyes trying to focus, a little dazed and confused, realising some seconds later that she was in her bedroom. She vaguely remembered Nicole, leaning into her warmth, smiling to herself until the events at Shorty's came flooding back. She buried her face into her pillow with a groan. The brunette needed to talk with Nicole, something she seemed to have become quite an expert in, in recent days. Waverly pushed herself off of her bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up first, her face felt stiff from dried tears, her hair a ruffled nest at the back. The sounds of music dancing up to the hallway as soon as she opened the door, she could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. 

After she had washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair, cursing the angry red blemishes under her slightly swollen eyes, Waverly carefully made her way down the stairs. 

She heard someone turn the stereo down and footsteps heading in her direction and held her breath as she made her way to the lounge. 

Nicole and Waverly came face to face in the middle of the lounge, the redhead offering a small guilty smile, Waverly ducked her head before looking back to brown eyes returning a smile of her own. 

“Hey,” the brunette croaked, barely above a whisper, her throat dry. 

“Hey back.” 

They both paused and looked into each other's eyes, neither one sure where to start. “Sleep well?” Nicole asked realising neither one of them had said a word for a while. The small woman only nodded her reply. 

“I'll er, I'll be right back.” 

The redhead turned back for the kitchen, she emerged moments later with a glass of water in one hand and a bowl of sweet and sour noodle soup resting on the palm of her other hand. The brunette raised her eyebrow in curiosity at the taller woman. 

“A peace offering, I thought you might be hungry.” Nicole put the glass and bowl down on the coffee table and took a few breaths, running her hands through her hair, gathering her thoughts. 

“Sit and eat, then I promise we'll talk, okay?”

Waverly smiled and plopped down on the couch, a hand offering her the bowl. 

“You even put peanut butter in it,” Waverly sounded a little surprised, not that Nicole had remembered but that she was acting more like  _ her  _ Nicole, the brunettes heart stammered in her chest at the dimpled grin Nicole was pointing at her, eyes bright. 

“Well duh.” 

“This is really sweet. Thank you.”

“Eat,” was all the redhead replied before turning back to the kitchen. She left Waverly in peace to eat her food and took a seat at the kitchen table and took a pull from her beer, finishing the last half of the bottle in one, only stopping when her mouth was greeted by air. She inspected the empty bottle before fetching another from the fridge and placing it down, she turned to the aptly named 'whiskey cupboard’ well actually Wynonna had dubbed it ‘Wynonna's whiskey cupboard’ last year when Nicole would take a bottle to drown her sorrows. She stood smiling at the open cupboard as Waverly entered, so caught up in her memory she didn't hear the smaller woman. 

“You've been friends with Nonna for too long, Cole,” she laughed startling the older woman. 

Nicole's stomach erupted into a spiral of butterflies at Waverly's nickname for her, she dipped her head, a small blush rising in her cheeks, turning to face the brunette  and looked back up at Waverly through her eyelashes. The brunettes breath caught in her throat, her heart thundering. Nicole hadn't given Waverly  _ that _ look in years and all she wanted to do was rush into strong comforting arms and kiss her officer until she couldn't breathe, even then she probably wouldn't stop. 

“Probably,” Nicole chuckled. 

An awkward air settled between the pair, both knowing they couldn't put off their conversation with small talk any longer. 

Nicole smiled at Waverly and lifted her hand gesturing for Waverly to sit at the table, now was as good a time as any to start. 

“Drink?”

Waverly let out a small laugh at the redhead offering her a drink in her own house, her familiarity with it was a little strange to the smaller woman, then again Nicole had spent a lot of time here in her absence. 

“Please.” 

Nicole took the whiskey bottle down off the shelf and poured a shot leaving it on the table predicting they will probably both need liquid courage during the course of their evening.

Nicole popped her beer bottle open on the edge of the table before sitting opposite Waverly. Her mind was spinning, she took a long swig of her beer. 

“I'm sorry,” Nicole started, it felt so weak of a start, grimacing over her empty words. 

“I've been a total shithead to you recently, I don't have an excuse for my behaviour, Waves, I just- I wanted you to hurt like I was hurting. I just couldn't see that you were! And I made it worse.” The redhead groaned and hid her face in her hands, “I guess you really do have a type.” 

“It worked.” Waverly's voice was flat, her eyes on Nicole but she was looking through her.

The redhead winced at the harsh reality of those two words. 

“About what Beth said earlier, she took it out of context. I, I never wished you weren't here. Fuck, it's all I've wanted for years.”

The brunette just looked at Nicole, her expression unreadable waiting for her to continue. 

“I told her, I don't know why, sometimes I wanted to wish all this away but then I wouldn't have this amazing life I've had since I met you,  _ because  _ of you. I owe everything I have to you, Waverly Earp. I just lost sight of that in my own self pity for a while”

Waverly watched her with gentle eyes “You had some part to play in where you are now, Cole.”

Nicole shook her head like a defiant five year old who refused to believe what they'd been told. 

“I put the hard work in, sure, but you pushed me, you made me want to be a better person. Since the moment I met you, I wanted to better myself, to make myself worthy of you.”

Waverly stood, chair scraping on the floor, and moved to Nicole's side looking down at the redhead with her eyebrows raised, eyes wide, wearing a look of wonderment at the woman before her. Waverly brought her hand up to Nicole's cheek, hesitating just before her hand made contact, electricity flying between the almost touch. 

As if reading her mind Nicole spoke again, she needed Waverly but she knew, she didn't know how, but she  _ knew  _ what was holding the youngest Earp back. 

“I didn't kiss her Waves, I- she threw herself at me, I pushed her off me as soon as I realised what was happening.” She paused rolling the next sentence around, “The only person I want to kiss is, it's you Waves. It's only ever been you- I-” Nicole stuttered over her words catching in her throat. The redhead stood, their bodies practically touching, electric sparking between them. Determined to get her last sentence out, she'd spent hours figuring out what to say to her love, she refused to fold at the final hurdle, even if putting the words out there meant she was opening herself up to be hurt again. At least she'd tried. The taller woman picked up her beer finishing it, watching her hand carefully place the bottle back down, slowly she turned her gaze back on Waverly who was hanging on her every word, her eyes growing softer. Nicole bit down on her lip, forcing the words to leave her mouth, their eyes locked together. 

“I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, Waverly Earp.” 

Waverly let a small tear run down her cheek at her officers words, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Waverly remained unmoving waiting for Nicole to make the first move. She didn't think she could handle another rejection, another almost. 

Sensing the younger Earp's hesitation Nicole took charge and gently wiped away her tear with the pad of her thumb, her body shook as she slowly lowered her head, eyes open as she moved to make sure Waverly wanted the same thing. A small nod, eyes lost in her own brown ones. The taller woman let her eyes fall closed closing the small gap between them as she gently place a chaste on Waverly’s lips. 

At first Waverly responded just as gently, breathing in Nicole, tasting every word that neither had to speak. 

Waverly flung her arms around Nicole's neck, pushing herself forward on tip toes, pulling Nicole down, deepening their kiss. 

Nicole's hands were on Waverly's waist in and instant pulling her tight against her own body. It still wasn't close enough. When Nicole felt a tongue swipe along her bottom lip she nearly buckled, her body weak, opening her mouth with gasp allowing Waverly access, their tongues dancing together, the kiss growing hungry. Nicole moved her hands up Waverly shirt to the small of her back, she craved to touch Waverly, to feel every inch of her skin and pulled her closer still. 

The younger Earp pulled back from the kiss, Nicole chasing her lips at the loss of contact, both of them breathless. 

“Take me to bed, Cole” Waverly managed through the fog of arousal and need for the woman in her arms. 

“Waves-”

“Yes, I'm sure. Please.” 

Their lips crashed together messily, all tongue and teeth, both of them giving into their desire as it took hold. Nicole pushed Waverly against the wall behind them with a little more force than she intended eliciting a moan from the brunette, sending a surge of pleasure to Nicole's center, the red head took two handfuls of Waverly's ass lifting her, Waverly's body responding automatically she wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist using her new position to her advantage, Waverly bit Nicole's bottom lip, a hiss escaping the officer's mouth. Kisses trailing along the taller woman's jaw, moving along to her neck Waverly nipped and suck at her pulse point, a moan erupting from Nicole's chest. Her knees buckled slightly before the redhead caught herself again, she let her head fall back giving Waverly better access. Moving forward into the lounge, Nicole knew if Waverly continued what she was doing her legs would betray her, they reached the couch as Nicole slowly lowered them down until her weight was on top of Waverly, lifting her chin with one finger the redhead brought the smaller woman's eye back to her own, her pupils blown, her lust burning in hazel eyes mirroring Nicole's soft brown ones. 

“I've missed you,” she breath before placing a gentle kiss to the brunette’s lips immediately deepening the kiss with her tongue, she could feel Waverly smiling against her, she could feel fingertips dancing against the exposed skin on the small of her back. Nicole rolled her hips into Waverly at the contact as the brunette lifted the redhead’s shirt up her body, breaking the kiss to remove her shirt completely. Waverly tossed it behind her into the dimly lit room immediately working the clasp of Nicole's bra before removing it and throwing it in the same direction. Waverly stopped and took in the redhead, watching her bare chest rise and fall with short rapid breaths. The brunette pulled herself up to the redhead and laced her collarbone with kisses, nipping every so often. Moving down to her breasts Waverly licked at Nicole's nipple causing the taller woman's body to jolt and lean into Waverly, trying to direct her mouth where Nicole needed it. Waverly understood answering her request taking the hard nipple between her lips sucking at the bud before scraping her teeth along it. Nicole pulled Waverly closer, her hands grabbing at long dark hair. Waverly massaged Nicole's other breast, the noises coming from the taller woman driving her crazy with arousal. She wanted to take her time and savour every perfect moment but her desire for the other woman was getting the best of her. Waverly pulled back and removed her own shirt and bra and crashing her lips with Nicole's she worked at the button on the taller woman's jeans. 

“Wave,” Nicole mumbled against her lips.

Pulling away a little frustrated Waverly looked at Nicole with a pout, pursing her lip “If you ask me if I'm sure, Nicole Haught, I swear to god!” she threatened, breathing heavy. Nicole brought them back together again letting Waverly take control once more. The brunette traced her fingers along the top of Nicole's underwear, their kisses hungry. Nicole's center ached, almost painfully for Waverly’s touch, the redhead tried rolling her hips into the smaller woman to guide her hand to where she wanted it to be. When all she was met with was small gasps and moans, Nicole decided to try a different approach. 

“Waverly, baby, please,” Nicole pleaded, her voice dripping with her need. 

Waverly lowered her hand into Nicole's underwear sliding a finger into wet heat, a groan of pleasure slipping from her lips into Nicole's open mouth, the officer’s head rolled back, eyes closed.

Waverly hooked her free arm around Nicole's waist pulling her down on top of her as she played with her clit, the redhead rolling her hips with the swipe of the brunettes fingers. 

“More,” the officer whispered, sending a shiver down Waverly's spine she slid another finger into wet folds finding their way down to Nicole's entrance before she slid herself inside of the woman on top of her who responded with a muffled moan, burying her face into the brunettes neck, kissing and nipping at it between breaths. The brunette started pumping her fingers in and out of Nicole's centre, Waverly's palm pressed against the redheads clit from the tight restriction of her jeans and awkward angle. Nicole lifted herself off of Waverly a little to inch her jeans down slightly giving Waverly more room to work at her center, resting her weight back on the girl under her, Nicole rocked her hips with the quickening pace of Waverly fingers. “Don't, stop,” the redhead gasped feeling the coil in her stomach winding tighter. Waverly turned her head into Nicole's neck and started to kissing her gently biting at her sensitive points. Waverly felt Nicole tighten around her fingers, hooking them upward to work the spot she knew would have the redhead coming undone beneath her in a matter of seconds. The brunette bit down on Nicole's pulse point and sucked, hard.

“Fuck!” Nicole screamed in pleasure, she was so close. 

“Come for me, Cole,” Waverly whisperd, her voice low and breathless, she quickened her pace hooking a finger under Nicole's chin to bring her face level with her own. ”I want you here.”

The air around them filled with breathless moans and gasps, both woman rocking together. Waverly pulled Nicole down for a kiss nearly finishing the older woman off there and then, but she knew Waverly wanted to experience her high alongside her so she fought off her release until Waverly eyes were back on her, as soon as their eyes locked Nicole was pushed over the edge with disjointed moans as she came undone on top of Waverly, pumping her fingers gently in Nicole helping her ride out her orgasm before the body on top of her collapsed, legs twitching.

“Wow.” 

Waverly giggled triumphantly “I've missed doing that.” 

“I've missed you doing that,” Nicole beamed before kissing Waverly's bruised lips, her arousal already building. 

The red head broke their kiss and pulled Waverly up catching her with her lips again as she led her backwards through the doorway to the stairs, carefully climbing them, not breaking apart, Nicole pushed Waverly against the wall, stroking circles on Waverly's abs with her fingers. The brunette pushed Nicole back, moving with her to switch their positions the redhead started climbing the stairs again, this time backwards, letting Waverly lead her. As soon as they reached the bedroom door the smaller woman pushed Nicole into it fumbling with one handle to find the doorknob, she twisted and they both practically fell through the door before Waverly kicked it closed with her foot. 

As soon as the back of Nicole's legs made contact with the bed she spun round and gently pushed Waverly down onto the bed setting to work on the button of the brunette’s jeans. Slowly she took Waverly's jeans and underwear off, stopping for a moment to appreciate Waverly's naked form in front of her. She slipped the rest of her clothes off before leaning herself over Waverly, moving both of them up the bed, Nicole's thigh pressing against Waverly's center feeling her wet heat.

“Jesus, baby,” the redhead whispered before trailing kisses down Waverly's neck nipping and sucking her pulse point, a bruise already forming Nicole flicked her tongue over the exposed raw skin before continuing down to her collarbone, grazing teeth over the spots Waverly enjoyed the most, eliciting moans from the woman beneath her as she rolled her hips. Nicole stopped at Waverly's breast, taking it in her mouth and playing with the other until Waverly couldn't take the taller woman's teasing anymore. 

“Nicole, please just-” 

Nicole cut her off with a hand tracing up her thigh as her kisses moved to Waverly’s stomach, down to her hips causing a low moan in response. 

Nicole wasting no time, only more than willing to give Waverly what she wanted, flicking her tongue through Waverly's wet folds, moaning at the taste of the brunette on the end on her tongue, urging her forward Nicole began to work Waverly’s clit with her tongue, a loud moan leaving the younger Earp's mouth. Her hand found Nicole's head, pushing her against her center, fingers tangling in red locks, her other hand gripping and scratching Nicole's shoulder. 

“Cole, I-” Waverly tried, interrupting herself with a scream of pleasure as Nicole slid two fingers inside of the brunette as her tongue lick up and down her center, going back and working her nub, the red head’s fingers pumped back and forth. Nicole could feel Waverly's walls tightening around her fingers already, she curled her fingers. 

“Let me taste you, Waves,” Nicole spoke into her center, her eyes watching Waverly rock, her eyes clamped shut, mouth open. 

“I'm gonna-” Waverly let out a strangled scream as she came around Nicole's fingers, the red head pulled them out, with a small whimper from the woman beneath her she moved her tongue down to her entrance sliding it inside, guiding Waverly through the aftershocks of her orgasm. The taste of Waverly driving the redhead wild she continued working her tongue inside the smaller woman until she felt Waverly's muscles tense again before another orgasm erupted from her, legs twitching as Waverly came down, Nicole working her through it. They both collapsed together in their post orgasm high until their breathing slowed. Nicole reached up and kissed Waverly passionately, the brunette tasting herself on Nicole's tongue, desire trying to creep through her sleepy state. 

“I love you,” Waverly whispered. Nicole slid off of Waverly onto her back pulling Waverly to her, the brunette lay her head on the officer's chest. 

“I love you too,” Nicole whispered back, gently placing a kiss on top of her head. 

They both led their in silence enjoying the moment until sleep took over them, smiles resting gently on their faces. 

 

***

 

The next morning, after a night filled with missed touches, insatiable kisses and lost time in each other embrace Waverly woke gently blinking her eyes to clear the morning fog from her head, adjusting her eyes to the morning light. She shifted her weight in a dazed state feeling the immediate ache of her body from her night of passion pulling herself into the warmth beneath her, Nicole's arm tightening her hold on the younger Earp. Waverly look up into brown eyes watching her carefully, filled with nothing but pure love and adoration, like Waverly was the only other person who existed in this world after months of being starved of human connection. “Morning baby,” the redhead hummed placing a soft kiss to Waverly's forehead, letting her lips linger, allowing her senses to be overcome with everything that was the smaller woman. Her heart swelled and thrumming. Feeling like no time had passed at all but also like too much had passed since they both lay like this, entwined with each other. 

Waverly smiled lazily up at Nicole, who's head was propped up with one hand, the other still resting across Waverly's waist drawing circles into her side.

“Mmm, morning” Waverly said, barely above a whisper, reaching up to capture Nicole's lips with her own. Bringing her hand up to cup Nicole's face and gently pulling her further into the kiss, Waverly bit the taller woman's bottom lip before pulling back, a mischievous grin on her face, her hazel eyes shimmering with lust. 

Nicole took in a shaking breath to steady her heart rate and fight back the tightening in her stomach raising her eyebrow at the young Earp. 

“You. Miss Waverly Earp, are going to be the death of me,” she smirked with a giggle launching herself on top of Waverly before peppering her face with kisses making the smaller woman giggle playfully, finally finding Waverly's lips she kissed her greedily. Shifting her weight, Nicole moved herself on top of the brunette, holding herself up with her elbows, Nicole moved her lips along Waverly's cheek to her jawline, the other woman humming with contentment and a growing arousal. The redhead grazed her teeth along Waverly's jaw and moved down to her neck with hungry opened mouthed kisses she nipped Waverly's already tender pulse point earning a small hiss

“Sorry” Nicole said, dipping her head in the crook of Waverly's neck. 

“No your not” Waverly smirked.

“No, I'm not” Nicole responded before continuing her trail.

Both women were suddenly snapped from the their morning bliss by the door swinging open, Wynonna appearing in the doorway, one hand over her eyes. Waverly squeaked as Nicole clambered to try and pull herself off of the smaller woman. Waverly's hands wrapped around her instantly holding her in place, applying a small amount of pressure between both woman's legs. Waverly's stomach flipped, her arousal growing as Nicole fought back a small moan, she dropped her head into Waverly's neck, her face flushed in embarrassment. 

“You and Haught n heavy made up then?” the elder Earp stated, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled throwing a pillow at her sister. 

“Just tell me you didn't bang on  _ my  _ couch” Wynonna goaded.

Nicole giggled into Waverly's neck, the breath on the brunettes neck sending goosebumps down her body, her hairs standing on end. 

“Urgh. Not my throne” she groaned “Gross!” Wynonna added opening her mouth in feigned, a little actual, disgust, her tongue flopping out briefly. 

“Go away, Nonna!” Waverly shrieked, her arousal growing from Nicole's feather light kisses she had been trailing from the brunette’s jawline down to the base of her neck since hiding there. Waverly threw another pillow at her sister, swallowing down a gasp as teeth gently grazed the top of her collarbone. 

“Okay, okay, fine” Wynonna happily obeyed suddenly feeling like she had interrupted something, “Don't be too loud,” she smirked winking at her sister before closing the door and thudding, louder than usual, down the stairs. 

“That, was cruel  _ Officer Haught _ ” Waverly said breathless, leaning her head back further into the pillow allowing the red head better access. 

Nicole's body surged forward at Waverly's pet name, one she hadn't heard in so long, one she only used when she had one thing in particular on her mind. She rolled her hips before placing a thigh between Waverly's legs applying just enough pressure to make the woman beneath her squirm but not enough for the brunette to find any kind of release. The red head moved down Waverly's chest and took a nipple between her teeth, grazing over it before soothing the bud with her lips and tongue. A moan erupted from Waverly, rolling her center into Nicole's thigh and raking her nails down the taller woman's back, a satisfied hiss forcing it's way out through her teeth. 

They were lost to each other again with no signs of emerging anytime soon, spilling their unspoken words into every kiss and touch. Too drunk off of the other, making up for the missed years. 

 

***

 

**Two figures lingered in the darkness, the air around the pair thick with the smell of sulphur.**

**“Your obsession with this girl is taking a dangerous turn,” a low menacing voice rang out, his tone raised but calm.**

**“My apologies Master,” a female voice shrilled, punishing herself for displeasing him.**

**The tall man snapped his jaw closed, his teeth chattered together in a single pop, reigning in his anger at his most loyal follower.**

**“Tell me you at least retrieved what I asked of you Deumus,” the rumbling voice came again, his black eyes flicking down to the kneeling demon in front of him.**

**“No master,” her voice trembled, not through fear but the disappointment of her failures, failing her lord.**

**Rage engulfed the man, his form growing larger he flexed his back removing his shirt. The bones down his spine popping up from beneath his skin, leaving a trail of protruding spikes from the base of his neck down along to his now forming tail, revealing his true form to his servant. His affection towards this woman had proved time and time again that she was his one weakness, despite his affection towards the demon he would not tolerate disobedience and failure. Examples had to be made. He raised a clawed hand and struck Deumus across her face, the force of it making her head follow the path his hand had taken.**

**“Your failures will not be tolerated! He shouted watching Deumus cower beneath him.**

**She brought a hand up to her injured face, four deep gashes now trailing from the ear of one side of her face to the base of her chin on the opposite side. She poked the cuts with her index and middle finger, relishing in the sharp pains her action caused tasting blood in her mouth from the wounds across her lips she let a demonic grin snake across her features, she brought her fingers to her lips tasting her blood on them.**

**“It won't happen again Master,” she promised, finally allowing herself to stand.**

**The demons features already morphing and changing back to his human form, he brought a hand carefully to the wound on the other demons face, her features shifting beneath his fingers, the gashes on her face looked more prominent and angry against her human flesh.**

**“It had better not my love, or your foolish games will be the end of us and I refuse to fail again. I have waited centuries for our salvation to return. You will** **_not_ ** **fail me again,” he threatened grabbing her chin forcefully pulling her face toward him. He clapped his teeth together again before pressing a hard kiss to her lips, licking them possessively when he broke away. “Understand?!”**

**“Yes, my love,” Deumus purred at him.**

**“Good. You WILL NOT make another move on that girl until I give the order,” he growled, the rumble echoed in his chest.**

**“Now leave me,” he ordered.**

 

***

 

_ Waverly sat on her bed watching Nicole flick through the pages of the Calgary Police Academy welcome pack. Taking in the bright shine in her favourite pair of brown eyes, shimmering in wonder and hope at the possibilities that lay before her. She was bursting with pride at her friend being accepted into the academy, huh, friend? Could she still call her that considering she was utterly and completely head over heels for the girl sat crossed legged on her bed.  _

_ The brunette’s heart swelled at the sight of the gentle smile across Nicole's lips, her dimples barely visible, it had been a little over two months since she had seen the taller girl smile, seen her really smile. It had been, it was, a difficult time for Nicole since she'd lost her mother and younger sister to a drunk driver. The accident and events following it leading Nicole to pursue a career in law enforcement.  _

_ Waverly's mind wandered back to the funeral, her holding Nicole up while the taller woman crumpled and sobbed into her neck, in any other circumstance Waverly would've been glad for the close proximity and the butterflies that fluttered around her stomach at the contact. However right now it was an inappropriate distraction that she continued to fight off, consoling her best friend as best she could. The red head hadn't stopped crying for more than a few minutes since they'd both woke up in her bed that morning. Nicole had asked her to stay and even though she didn't enjoy being in the house as much as she'd used to, the emptiness a constant reminder of two people who Waverly had grown fond of, she was grieving for their loss too. It was only made worse when Nicole's father, Nicholas Haught had moved in to take up his legal guardianship. It was clear the man would rather be back with his new wife than here.  _

_ After the service and wake Waverly led Nicole to her room for some privacy and time away from a man neither girls could stand.  _

_ The brunette sat with her back against the headrest, the red head curled into her side, head on Waverly's chest unable to fight off the sobs that wracked her body.  _

_ Trying to soothe her cries, Waverly stroked her hand threw red locks. _

_ “I'm not saying it's going to be okay, Cole” she stopped fighting off small tears of her own “I'm just saying, I'm here,” Waverly whispered into Nicole's ear, hoping she'd understand the meaning behind her words.  _

_ The brunette felt Nicole still immediately at her words, she froze wishing she hadn't opened her mouth, had she said the wrong thing? The red head sniffed a few times, the smaller girl handing her some tissue from the box on the bedside table, her breath caught in her chest, ears ringing from panic. Nicole took the tissue and blew her nose and wiped away tears with her sleeve before dropping the tissue in the bin Waverly had sat on the floor next to Nicole.  _

_ Waverly watched her every movement waiting for the girl to pull away.  _

_ She was finally met with bloodshot brown eyes, as if they were searching for something in Waverly's, the brunettes heart pounding she was convinced Nicole could hear it threatening to leave her chest. It always felt like Nicole could see right into her soul when she looked at her like that, which had happened more and more over recent months. They both sat staring at each other for a minute before Nicole finally found her words.  _

_ “I couldn't do it without you,” she smiled at Waverly, though it never reached her eyes anymore.  _

_ Waverly's eyes quickly flicked down to Nicole's lips before she realised what she was doing and connected her gaze with the red head’s again, cursing her brains lack of control until she noticed Nicole's eyes flit back up to meet hers as well, a slight panic behind them.  _

_ They both stared at one another a few beats longer, neither one noticing the gap between them slowly getting smaller, eyes magnetised.  _

_ “Waverly?” Nicole asked, trying to focus her attention and make sense of their close proximity. Nicole's breath on the other girls face setting her skin on fire. Both girls eyes closing, lips millimeters from connecting, immersing themselves in the other scent before connecting.  _

_ “Nicole!” _

_ Nicole jumped back suddenly putting distance between them, Waverly flinched at the jolt of rejection watching her best friend, who couldn't have moved quicker, put space between the two.  _

Nice fucking timing Earp!  _ She thought.  _

“ _ What?!” Nicole barked back at her father through her closed door. _

_ The brunette shook her head internally pushing away the memory of their almost kiss. The kiss that neither of them had mentioned yet, that still clung to the air around them. Refocusing back on her friend she beamed proudly at what Nicole had achieved in a few short months, she was going to be a police officer, she was going.. to leave Waverly. The brick hit her stomach and her chest ached at the thought of not seeing Nicole everyday. Of her pulling away, of Waverly losing her chance forever. A lump stuck in her throat and Waverly swallowed down her tears. The selfish part of her wanted to ask Nicole to stay, to never leave her.  _

_ The brunette knew this town was it for her, she was going to be a lifer. She couldn't leave, especially now, her research into the Earp Curse growing and proving to be quite fruitful. If Wynonna wasn't going to stick around and break the curse, then she would. She'd found no reason why she couldn't. The cost though, apparently, was losing Nicole in the process. Anger shot through her and her body stiffened, hadn't this shit eating curse taken enough people from her already?!  _

_ Nicole looked at Waverly realising she had been so engrossed in her welcome pack she'd ignored the brunette for the last five minutes. Her smile fell as soon as she looked at her.  _

_ “Waves? You okay?” Nicole asked concerned. _

_ “Peachy” Waverly nodded.  _

_ “Come on, Earp, don't insult me, that's your ‘I'm lying’ answer,” the redhead pushed. _

_ “I just-” she swallowed “I just realised you're leaving in a few weeks and-” she looked at Nicole's face, memorizing her features. Nicole waited patiently for Waverly to get her words out, knowing she hadn't finished. _

_ “I never told you how I felt, we never got our first kiss and now...” the brunette slapped her hand to her mouth, stopping anymore of her thoughts forming into words. _

_ Waverly was drowning in them, the words leaving her mouth before her brain kick started again, too late to take them back. _

_ Nicole sat there silently letting the smaller girl's words sink in, her brain short circuiting. She was screaming at herself to say something, just make words come out and say anything!  _

_ Waverly sprang up from her seat mortified, scared that she ruined everything, heading for the door to make her quick getaway before a hand held her arm gently, rooting her on the spot. Nicole stood, her hand sliding up Waverly's arm to her face, her thumb stroking the Earp's cheek. The red head brought her other hand up and took Waverly's face between them. Their eyes never leaving each other, both girls felt like they were going to self combust, the air between them heavy and static.  _

_ “Can I?” Nicole whispered, Waverly nodded slowly, transfixed with seas of brown that sent her soul soaring.  _

_ Nicole slowly lower her head, their lips ghosting, the red head committing this moment to memory, breathing Waverly in for a moment until she finally pressed her lips against Waverly's sending sparks flying. Their kiss started out slow, learning the other's movements. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist pulling their bodies together, deepening the kiss. The brunette pushed Nicole back so she sat on the edge of her bed and climbed onto Nicole's lap, her knees either side of the other girl's legs. Nicole hands dropped to Waverly's ass and pulled her closer, both trying to satisfy their hunger with bruising lips pressed together. Waverly took Nicole's face in her hands and ran her tongue along Nicole's bottom lip eliciting a groan from the taller girl before she granted her access, tongues dancing together. Waverly dropped her arms to Nicole's shoulders, living in this moment, their first kiss. _

_ Nicole bit her bottom lip before breaking the kiss. Both girls sat trying to still their heavy breathing.  _

_ “Wow,” Nicole gasped.  _

_ “Yeah,”  Waverly replied, just as breathless before leaning in for another kiss. Their lips just connecting when Waverly's phone started ringing. Waverly groaned and lifted herself to reach her phone from out her pocket.  _

_ “It's Wynonna!” she called out in excitement, she hadn't heard from her sister in a few weeks and she missed her. Waverly pecked Nicole's lips before mouthing “sorry” and answering the call.  _

_ Neither girl made any attempt to move, the redheads hands resting perfectly on Waverly's hips, like they were made for them. The taller girl just watching the brunette in front of her talk excitedly to her sister about her trip through Europe. In that moment Nicole knew that this moment, any moment with the girl in her lap, would be the closest Nicole's life would ever come to perfect again.  _


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few secrets are revealed, plans are beginning to be set in motion and preparations need to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys   
> So here's the next chapter for you all. Probably a little less Wayhaught in this chapter than you'd like but it's all for a good cause I swear! Thank you to the very lovely and awesome Bootsncatz for being my beta and making sure this all makes sense!   
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The moon sat high in it’s place, a small pink tinge covering it's usually white complexion. It's light breaking through the blackness of night. Stretching out in his full form, the ruler of demons, the darkest God, stood. Wings spanning the width of the cave entrance as he flexed them and shook himself loose. His skin took on its natural scale complexion, rippling across his body until his human flesh was no more. His tail trailed out and grew, uncurling from the base of his back down to a triangled point with a flick. His gaze set on the moon, like he was greeting an old friend. A sneer spread across his lips revealing razor sharp teeth, gleaming in the moon's light. His eyes were entirely black, he shook off the last of his human form, flexing and stretching his arms out until they reached his clawed hands, growing to match the sharpness of his teeth. He balled his hands into fists and released them a couple of times, feeling the freedom that came with his true form wash over his being like a riptide.

 

“It has begun,” he spoke out to what seemed to be the empty space of the canyon and rock face. His voice low and graveled, seething with evil, it echoed around him. Deumus emerged from the cave entrance with a gleeful look, as she approached her master. 

 

“I need you to retrieve what has been stolen Deumus,” he ordered. 

 

“Yes, my Lord,” Deumus cooed in adoration of her God of demons, a small hiss lingering in her words.

 

“ _ Do not,  _ fail me this time seer. My affections toward you will not shelter you from the consequences of another failure.”

 

“Atazoth,” she addressed him by his demon name, relishing in the sound of it rolling off of her tongue, “I will not fail you again, my love.” 

 

“No distractions this time, we need her to remain in the dark about our intentions. Do you understand?” his voice raised at the end. 

 

“No distractions,” she bowed her head before backing toward the cave, her human flesh already snaking up her body. It grew over her limbs as she vanished in a ball of flame, disappearing from sight. 

 

Atazoth took in a long slow breath, the smell of sulphur thick around him an involuntary smile quirked at the side of his lips. 

 

“Very soon, Waverly, my angel, the crimson moon will be upon us,” he spoke into the night, the larger spikes of his spine twitched and rippled one by one as his excitement took hold. 

 

***

 

Nicole stood facing Wynonna squaring her shoulders and bracing herself for the brunettes next attack, watching her closely stalking each other, moving around in a circular motion. Wynonna saw her opening and lunged at the redhead trying to connect her fist with Nicole's ribs in an attempt to get the taller woman to buckle over, making her height less of an issue, ready for a take-down. Nicole grabbed the heirs outstretched fist before it could come into contact with her body, using the force of the lunge the redhead pulled Wynonna forward as she sidestepped the attack. The brunette, losing her balance, stumbled past Nicole and immediately tried to right herself. The taller woman was too quick, bringing her knee up to the older Earp's abdomen causing her to lose her footing Wynonna landed with a thud on the crash mats and lay there to catch her breath clutching at her stomach with a small hiss as the pain spread over the area Nicole's knee had hit. 

 

“Jesus, Nic!” Wynonna managed through gritted teeth. 

 

Nicole stretch a hand out for her best friend, the shorter woman took it and let herself be guided back to her feet. 

 

“Come on Wy, that wasn't even hard,” the redhead chuckled.

 

“For you maybe. Go a little easier on me next time.”

 

Nicole opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Dolls. “Our enemies won't offer the same courtesy, Wynonna,” he rolled his eyes at the heir, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth, “You need to be ready for-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Haughtstuff just took me by surprise," Wynonna said trying to defend herself. At this Nicole couldn't hold back her laughter, throwing her head back as it erupted from her mouth, hands grasping her stomach. Dolls fighting a laugh of his own simply smiled. 

Wynonna shot a glare at both of them before skulking off the mats, her body glistened with sweat, her breath returning back to its usual rhythm. 

 

“I'm hitting the showers, assholes,” she called over her shoulder reaching for the door. Wynonna startled on her way out as she nearly ran into a smiling Waverly, a now constant spring in her step since last week. “Woah, babygirl, where's the fire?” 

 

“Hi, Nonna,” she beamed back.

 

“What are you- oh, she's in there,” Wynonna said hooking a thumb over her shoulder to the open door. 

 

“Actually, I'm here to see Dolls,” Waverly announced, her sister looked back confused for a brief moment before remembering Dolls had requested some intel on Deumus. 

 

Her sister looked over Waverly's shoulder curiously “Where's Doc?” she asked, a tinge of disappointment in her eyes. 

 

The younger Earp sighed and rolled her eyes, “He's with Mattie, hunting".

 

“Oh.”

 

Waverly pointed a finger in her sister's face, her face turned serious ,“Don't get any smart ideas Wynonna.”

 

The older Earp gasped bringing her hand up to her chest exaggerating shock. “I don't know what you mean Waves,” unable to keep the pull of a smirk from reaching her lips. Waverly put her hands on her hips and looked at her sister for a few moments longer. 

 

“Hm,” was all she replied before the smile was back at the sound of Nicole's voice as it travelled through the open door while she discussed something with Dolls. 

 

Wynonna made a gagging noise at her sister. Waverly slapped her sister's arm, “Take a shower, you stink,” she retorted causing her sister to chuckle, moving passed Waverly and heading towards the locker room. 

 

The small brunette knocked on the open door to announce her arrival to the occupants. Her eyes instantly flicking to the tall redhead before moving across to Dolls stood next to her, arms crossed smiling in greeting.

 

“Hey, I, er. I've got all the information on Deumus I could find in the archives,” she smiled walking towards the tall man offering the thick folder to him. She watched Nicole in her peripheral, smiling and taking the brunette in like it was the first time she'd seen her.

 

“Thanks.” Dolls took the folder and slapped it on the desk behind him, “Have there been any more sightings?”

 

“No,” Waverly sighed “Doc and Mattie are on a hunt trying to pick up a trail though.” 

 

It still felt very foreign to Waverly to refer to Henry by his alias, but he had insisted, making a point of his distrust for Dolls. The feeling appeared mutual, although Waverly was sure it had more to do with Wynonna than either man would care to admit. 

 

“Right, well any-”

 

“You'll be one of the first to know," she interrupted flicking a pointed index finger toward him with a smile. 

 

“Okay, good.” Turning to the redhead he dismissed her to continue her new assignment. 

 

They were nearing the final few revenant's which left their workload a little light, other than trying to track them down. Xavier could feel something was coming, speaking to his demon self. Whatever it was left Purgatory barren of any demon visitor, which didn't sit well with him. 

Dolls struck up a deal with Waverly, Doc and Mattie to help track the last of the Revenants using their resources in exchange for joining their fight against Deumus and her master. Whose identity was still a mystery to them. 

 

“I can stay-”

 

“You did good today, Haught. There's nothing you can do here. I'll go over Waverly's research and debrief the team at 0900 hours tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, sir,” she nodded to him before turning to face Waverly with a smile. 

 

“Meet you at home- th-the Homestead?” Nicole stumbled to correct herself. 

 

“I'll see you at home,” the brunette beamed, holding back a giggle. 

 

Waverly appeared in the front room of the Homestead with a pop. It had been oddly freeing for her to be using her abilities again after so many weeks, although it felt tainted as this was the only way the small brunette could travel without escort thanks to her sister and her, girlfriend? She shook her head trying to clear it. Maybe she could do a bit of research before her officer arrived. An uneasy fear shot down her spine at just how quiet it had all been, maybe a little too quiet. Deumus had nearly killed the three most important people in her life, only to retreat and disappear without any further sighting. Waverly couldn't understand why, but her uneasiness had been growing in recent days. Waverly hadn't told anyone, not even Nicole, she ignored the voice in her head telling her she needed to prepare herself. Enjoying each moment with the woman she loved, not letting another second go to waste. Waverly mentally shook her head trying to refocus her attention back to the nagging feeling, she needed to speak to her Mentor.

 

_ Anything yet? _

 

**_Afraid not. Mattie can't get a permanent location._ **

 

_ Something doesn't feel right Henry. _

 

**_I know little one. It's too quiet._ **

 

_ I don't like this. The protection, on the Homestead it's still- _

 

**_Checked the perimeter ourselves before leaving._ **

 

_ Good.  _

 

**_Go, enjoy your time with Agent Haught._ **

 

_ You've done most of the hunting recently- _

 

**_Little one._ **

 

Waverly sighed at his warning, she knew why he'd taken the lead. He'd explained himself very clearly, he'd heard whispers, that the demon and her master wanted Waverly. For what, no one knew, but her Mentor on hearing this refused to take any chances. So he and Mattie would hunt and Waverly would research from the safety of the Homestead. 

 

_ Fine.  _

 

**_It's to protect you._ **

 

_ I've been fine to help until now Henry. _

 

**_Last time was too close._ **

 

Waverly sighed again, this time in defeat.  _ Be safe _

 

**_Always am._ **

 

Waverly huffed in annoyance, she appreciated the extra efforts to keep her safe, what she wasn't so keen on was the feeling of being under house arrest, sure it gave her and Nicole plenty of time alone together recently. The redhead wasn't to leave Waverly's side which she wasn't complaining about. It just left doubt in the brunettes mind. Would Nicole be around her as much if she didn't have the threat from Wynonna hanging over her? If she hadn't given Henry her word to protect the smaller Earp? Or if Dolls, not that he had a choice, hadn't relieved his newest agent from field duty to play bodyguard. Not that they had gotten much work done, she thought to herself, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth as she replayed their time together in her head. Her nerves building, she decided to make her and Nicole some food, her stomach was in knots and her mind racing, she needed something to keep herself busy.

 

Nicole got to the Homestead an hour later to the sound of Waverly moving around in the kitchen, the smells that filled the air made the redheads stomach grumble. Nicole made her way towards the kitchen smiling at the familiarity and comfort of arriving home to Waverly cooking, she'd missed it. 

Nicole leant on the door frame to the kitchen with her hip, crossing her arms with a full dimpled smile planted on her face as she took a few moments to watch Waverly, hair scraped up in a ponytail, loose hairs hanging and framing the side of her face. 

 

Needing to feel Waverly close to her Nicole silently crossed the kitchen sliding her arms around Waverly's waist into a hug, pressing a light kiss to her temple causing the brunette to startle briefly before she leaned back into the taller woman. 

 

“Hi,” she breathed.

 

“Hey, it smells great, baby,” Nicole whispered into Waverly's ear, the redheads hot breath against her skin and neck sending a jolt of electric down her spine, her skin setting alight. 

Waverly spun in Nicole's arms, looping her own around the back of her officer’s neck, pulling her down to connect their lips gently. Waverly pulled back breaking apart from the other woman and locked eyes with Nicole, sucking in a breath to steady herself before speaking. “I thought, well I hope, that maybe we could- if you wanted to-” 

 

Nicole ducked her head, pressing her forehead against Waverly's trying to calm the clearly nervous brunette, not breaking eye contact. The younger Earp took another breath, allowing the contact to ground her, “What is this, Cole, are we-”

 

Nicole smiled realising what the smaller woman was asking, she kissed the tip of her nose quickly, allowing her eyes to close briefly before answering. “I'm all in, I always have been Waves.” The redhead brought her hands up to rest on either side of Waverly's face, brushing her lips lightly against the brunette’s a small smile ghosting them when she heard the younger Earp's breath hitch. “I mean I assumed...” Nicole shrugged letting her sentence hang in the air between them, allowing the brunette to absorb her words. “You were my girlfriend...” Nicole finished, the last part sounding like a question, showing her uncertainty and vulnerability. 

 

A smiled instantly stretching across the brunette’s face she pulled Nicole to her with the front of her shirt, drinking the moment in, pouring her love for the redhead into the kiss, losing herself to the feeling of Nicole's lips moving with hers. Nicole pulled back, needing to speak the thoughts running through her head, she needed to hear Waverly whisper reassurances to her, calm her doubts. 

 

“There's still a lot to figure out, but we'll figure it out together, baby.”

 

“Together, I promise," the shorter woman breathed, eyes still closed she found the taller woman's lips with her own again. 

 

Nicole finally relaxed completely for the first time since her and Waverly had slept together over a week ago, the doubts that had be gnawing at her in the back of her mind had fallen silent. Her heart felt light, hammering against her chest, Waverly was hers and she wasn't leaving this time. She believed every promise Waverly had whispered while they lay tangled in each other, every promise she'd shown her with every touch and kiss they shared.

 

***

 

Henry watched the trees cautiously while Mattie bent down over her map, resting on a rock, holding a crystal shard attached to some rope, letting it hang freely in the air over the worn scroll muttering incoherent words. The forest around them was eerily silent, not even the sound of birds could be heard through the trees. 

 

“Somethin’s not right,” Henry whispered, Mattie continued muttering her spell and the map swirled into green, browns and blues, like water going down a drain. The mixture of colours stopped in the centre before the spread back out on the scroll, forming shapes until it was a map again. The image showed the landscape around the two of them. Stunned Mattie and Henry stared at the scroll. Holding their breath, they watched the crystal, still hanging freely over the map. The crystal began moving in small circular motions, the raven-haired woman's hand moving by an unseen force until it rested over the top right hand corner. The crystal stopped spinning and came to an abrupt stop directly under Mattie's palm. The white witch could feel the energy running through her flattened hand, ripples of vibration flow through it like waves on the shore. Mattie lowered her hand allowing the crystals point to hit the location they needed on the nap. Henry's head snapped up and he took out his crucifix and one of his revolvers pointing it around them. Mattie quietly gathered up the scroll, rolling it back up, and crystal shoving them into her robes. The raven-haired woman slowly pulled herself into a standing position, making as little noise as possible, she squared her shoulders and reach into her belt, under her robes and drew a dagger. She held it down, with the blade to her arm before slowly reaching over the other side of her waist and pulling out a second one, placing it in the same position as the first. Doc nodded in the direction of the path they had taken to get there when the shorter woman's eyes met his briefly. Their breathing was quiet and shallow. 

“Evil has touched here,” Mattie whispered, her eyes darting around, looking at their surroundings. 

 

Suddenly a deep voice spoke, the air around them ringing, almost humming. 

 

“Clever little white witch.” 

 

Henry and Mattie followed the sound of the voice looking to the cliff above them. On top of it they could both see a large human silhouette peering down at them. 

 

The raven-haired woman dropped to her knees, an invisible pressure pushing her to the floor. Mattie winced as pain gripped her muscles and body, it felt like her body was being invaded by a black substance as it tried to get pumped through her veins. The white witch pushed against the force of evil suppressing her and searching with her mind she tried to identify the demon. Henry had run to her side, gun trained on the figure but he eyes watching the edges of the small clearing. 

 

“Ata-” Mattie choked, the rest of the name lost in the scream that erupted from her chest, in pain. She slumped to the ground, the blackness inside her feeling like it had a hand around her heart and was squeezing. 

 

Henry zeroed his eyes on the figure on the mountain at his partner's scream and fired two shots, both making contact with the human's shoulder. He heard a grunt of pain before the figure became distorted, like it was becoming something not human, as it slinked away from the edge of the cliff and out of view. 

 

Mattie was gasping for breath beside Henry, frozen in fear at the identity of the demon above them, gripping her chest like it would ease some of the pain.

 

“You alright? He- is he gone?” Doc asked helping Mattie unsteadily to her feet.

“Need. To. Leave.” she warned between breaths, trying to even herself out again. “Ata-Atazoth,” she whispered, Doc couldn't make out what his companion had said, the blood pumping in his ears, as the sound of birds chirruping began to fill the silence.

“Come on. We need to get you back to the Homestead.” 

 

Doc slung Mattie's arm over his shoulder to help support her, grabbing his amulet he disappeared, leaving the demon to watch them go. He snarled at his own foolishness, the white witch knew his name, something he didn't foresee happening. A small sneer returned to his face realising that his identity may finally be revealed but his plans were still a mystery to his enemies. Something that they would have no remain in the dark about until it was too late. 

 

***

 

_ Nicole ran down the stairs, her feet carrying her so quickly it sounded like a train going down a track. She made it to the front door in two large strides and pulled the door open, her smile already set on her face, dimples on show.  _

 

_ “Hey,” Nicole managed, her chest tight, like Waverly's presence had sucked the air out of her lungs. Waverly matched the redheads smile with one of her own, her heart slamming against her rib cage, echoing in her ears with the way Nicole was looking at her, the way she always looked at her. Like Waverly was the single most amazing wonder of, not only the world but the entire universe.  _

 

_ “Hey back,” Waverly replied, they both stood looking at the other a few beats longer before Nicole's Mom cane matching through to the hall towards her daughter. _

 

_ “Nicole Haught, what's all the thud- oh. Hi, Waverly,” she greeted the youngest Earp when she noticed her on the doorstep. “So that's why it sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs,” her mother finished, fixing a playing but warning glare at her daughter, a knowing smirk pulling the corner of her mouth.  _

 

_ “Hi, Mrs Haught,” Waverly greeted the red-haired woman.  _

 

_ “Please, call me Marie.”  _

 

_ Waverly blushed a little before nodding “Okay, Marie,” she said offering a shy smile.  _

_ Nicole cleared her throat, a little annoyed at her mother's interruption. The older woman seemed to have a soft spot for brunette, something Nicole assumed ran in her family, her younger sister Hayley was always excited when Waverly came over.  _

 

_Since the first day Nicole met Waverly, a month ago, at the end of her first week, everything in Purgatory felt more exciting. Sure nothing much happened in_ _the backwater town but the redhead lived for the moments she got to spend with Waverly.  “Don't just stand there, come in ,girl,” Marie gestured for the smaller girl to come in, interrupting her daughter's thoughts._

 

_ “We're going upstairs to do homework Moma,” Nicole announced starting to pull Waverly along by her sleeve.  _

_ “Okay, sweetheart. Waverly, would you like to stay for dinner?” Nicole's mother asked.  _

 

_ “Oh. Er. I wouldn't want to be any trouble.” _

 

_ “It's no bother at all.” _

 

_ Nicole stood frozen in place as her mother's invitation for Waverly to stay for dinner, her limbs felt like lead and her brain forgot how to form words. Waverly turned to Nicole with a raised eyebrow, a look that was asking if it was okay. The redheads stomach flipped and her heart fluttered, resisting the urge to reach out her hand and stroke Waverly's cheek with her thumb. Instead she flashed a dimpled smile at her friend, the one sent Waverly weak at the knees. The smaller girl nodded. “That would be lovely, thank you,” she smiled. _

 

_ “Have fun, girls,” Mrs Haught called after them, Nicole already pulling Waverly along by her sleeve again. Only realising half way up the stairs what she was actually doing, deciding Waverly hadn't tried to pull away they continue to climb the stairs. _

 

_ Nicole walked into her bedroom and dropped face first on to her bed with a grunt, Waverly smiling and shaking her head behind her, and not checking her out.  _

 

_ “Haven't we got homework to do?” _

_ “Yeah, that's not due for a week. I don't think I've ever been so caught up.”  _

 

_ Waverly blushed lightly “Then why did you invite me over?” _

 

_ Nicole was the one blushing now, she spun her body round so she was on her back, resting on her elbows facing Waverly. Her brain scrambling to make her mouth work, she opened and closed her mouth a few times before she cleared her throat to answer.  _

 

_ “Because I like spending time with you. I mean, er, h-hanging out with you,” Nicole shrugged trying to play off the bright red of her cheeks.  _

 

_ Waverly giggled and hopped on the bed next to Nicole. “Okay,” she smiled.  _

 

_ Both girls sat and talked for what felt like minutes and hours all at the same time. At one point Nicole had made Waverly double over with laughter, so much so she had fallen back so she was laying next to Nicole. Waverly was so close the redhead could feel the other girls hot breath on her face, a smell that was only Waverly Earp attacked her nostrils, clouding her senses, sending her dizzy. Waverly's mind swimming with thoughts of kissing Nicole, she licked her lips as she searched through pools of brown, noticing the small flecks of gold for the first time. _

 

_ “Girls! Foods ready!” called Nicole's mother from the bottom of the stairs. _

 

_ The taller girl jumped up to her feet first, hesitating before offering Waverly her hand. The younger Earp took it, allowing Nicole to help her to her feet.  _

 

_ “Thank you”, she whispered shyly not able to look her friend in the eye. Because that's all she was,  _ A friend _ , Waverly thought.  _

 

_ “Let's eat,” Nicole beamed, gently place an arm around Waverly and pulling the shorter girl into her side briefly.  _

 

_ “Cole, could set the table sweetheart,” Marie asked, playing up the food.  _

 

_ “Cole?” Waverly questioned, her brow furrowed in confusion.  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Nicole muttered, a light pink in her cheeks.  _

 

_ “Why Cole?” Waverly asked a little playfully, noticing the blush on her friend's cheek she knew this had to be a good story.  _

 

_ “When she was little, no older than three, she came home wearing a Stetson she'd borrowed from one of her friends. She marched round my entire house galloping on a horse, pretending to be a cowgirl.”  _

 

_ “I was the Sheriff mom…” Nicole muttered. _

 

_ “Right of course. She was so adorable!” a muffled ‘Moma’ came from the redhead who was now face down in the counter, her forehead resting on her arms, folded in front of her. “She went round announcing to my furniture she was ‘Sheriff Nicole Haught’ and I'm sure there was a lily livered snake in there somewhere?”  _

 

_ Everyone at the table is laughing, except Nicole who in this moment wishes the ground would open up and swallow her. Until, she looks up at Waverly laughing, properly laughing and she can't bring herself to hate the embarrassment of her mom telling the girl she has a crush on, about her childhood.  _

 

_ Feigning embarrassment, mixed will a little  _ actually  _ embarrassment, Nicole hides her face again. Nicole's gut felt like it was twisting with the butterflies erupting on her stomach, the redhead knew she would tell all the humiliating childhood stories she needed to, to get Waverly to laugh and smile like that again.  _

 

_ “Isn't that right, honey?” her mom's voice broke through, she realised she was still watching Waverly. Nicole stumbled at the sudden attention on her and fell off the stool, catching herself before she fell flat on her ass.  _

 

_ “W-what?” she asked, her face now matching her hair, she offered Waverly a small smile trying to play it off, knowing she'd failed. Moma Haught shook her head with a small chuckle at how smitten her daughter was for Waverly Earp.  _

 

_ “I said you cried, for hours, when your cousin told you that was a stupid name for a Sheriff. So you insisted everybody called you ‘Cole' and would outright ignore anyone who didn't, with her arms crossed,” Mrs Haught laughed with a little sigh and looked longingly at her daughter wondering where all the years had gone. Nicole's Mom stood from the table and made her way towards her eldest daughter, making cooing sounds at her, arms outstretched doing pinching motions.  _

 

_ “Moma,” Nicole warned. _

 

_ Her mother ignored her and pinched her eldests cheeks and then moved down and started tickling her, sending Nicole into a frenzy of laughter mixed with protests begging her mother to stop. After a few more moments Marie decided she's embarrassed her daughter enough and went to sit back down in her seat.  _

 

_ “My sweet little, Sheriff Cole Haught,” she winked at her daughter with a wide smile. _

_ “Aaannd  _ that  _ is why I didn't tell you about my nickname” the redhead winced a little.  _

_ Waverly and Marie burst into fits of laughter, Hayley giggling from her seat opposite Nicole, spaghetti half hanging out her mouth, holding the end of it between her index and her thumb. Nicole stuck her tongue out at her little sister causing the youngest Haught to start laughing more.  _

 

_ Nicole turned her eyes to Waverly who stopped laughing as soon as they connected. She offered a small smile before talking over the laughter, “Cole?” she rolled her tongue around her mouth like she was tasting the word “I like it” she beamed at the redhead. Nicole thought for sure her heart was going to burst right there and then at the way Waverly said her nickname, at the look she was giving Nicole in that moment. Like she was the only one in the room, the only one that mattered in the world.  _

 

_ “Yeah?”  _

 

_ Waverly nodded, with a small, shy smile.  _

 

> _ Marie watched the two girls in front of her and rolled her eyes, they were both smitten with each other. A satisfied grin crept onto her lips as she watched the two together, her mother knew, Waverly Earp was a special girl. She also had no doubt that she was going to be the most important person in her daughter's life. Her heart swelled that it was this sweet, kind, firecracker of a girl who had captured her daughter's heart, as much as her daughter seemed to have captured Waverly's.  _


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are starting to form as the stakes get higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I know I'm kinda a little late posting again (but not), I just seem to have hit a few hurdles of writers block the past couple of chapters. I'm just going to aim to post every 1- 2 weeks from now on. 
> 
> As always thank you to bootsncatz for being my awesome beta, you should check her out :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“What the hell happened?!” Waverly asked frantically as she rushed to help Mattie, ducking under her other arm. They both helped guide the dark haired woman so she could sit on the couch, her breathing returning to normal. She could feel the blackness evaporating with each exhale. 

 

“We ran into a demon-” Henry started. 

 

“No! He was no ordinary demon, Henry,” Mattie interrupted, “He's  _ the  _ demon. The God of demons.”

 

“You mean?” Henry tried, his eyes showing the fear he was suppressing.

 

“Atazoth.” 

 

Waverly looked her clan members confused, her brow furrowed.

 

“Impossible. He was defeated a century ago by...” Henry said with a twitch of his moustache and turned his stare to the youngest Earp, frozen as a realisation dawned on him. “The angel, and the Earp's.”

 

Waverly's eyes widened with shock at hearing her last name. 

 

“As in..?”

 

“Yes,” he nodded.

 

“We need to get you back to the ruins,” Mattie suggested. 

 

Waverly felt like the room had suddenly started spinning, her head was light and her thoughts raced. They wanted her to leave,  _ again. _

 

_ Why are the demons so focused on me?  _

 

“I'm not leaving them.”

 

“Waverly this isn't-”

 

“No! I'm NOT leaving them!”

 

Mattie and Henry were staring at the youngest Earp in disbelief but she stood firm and held her ground. This wasn't a discussion and her leaving wasn't a negotiation. 

 

Henry huffed out a defeated breath, he really didn't want to nor did he like to pull rank, but his Disciples life was bigger than his code. More important than his morals. 

 

“Miss Earp. As your Mentor, I order you to return to the ruins.” 

 

He watched as the hurt spread across hazel eyes, shimmering from forming tears. Quickly replaced by rage as Waverly wiped her eyes along the back of her sleeve. Snapping her eyes back to his, they were smoldering now. 

 

“And if I refuse?” she asked, challenged. Henry sighed.

 

“You know the penalty, Waverly.”

 

“What's the penalty?" a fourth voice asked, three pairs of eyes follow it to the stairs where they saw Nicole making her way down to them. Her face was blank but her eyes were swimming with a conflict of emotions. 

 

Waverly rushed to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly, leaning into Nicole's chest. 

 

“Cole! We were just- er.”

 

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly, resting her chin on Waverly's head, her shoulders relaxing instantly.

 

“Shh,” she whispered gently into brunette hair.

 

The redhead looked up at Henry, her brown eyes holding back a little fire as she locked a stare with him.

 

“What's the penalty,  _ Doc _ ?” she asked through gritted teeth. Feeling like she might already know the answer.

 

Henry broke eye contact first, looking down at his feet as he lifted his Stetson from his head, playing with the rim he looked back up at the taller woman.

 

“Well, Agent Haught, that really depends on the severity of your crimes. And the discretion of the Elders ma'am.”

 

Nicole raised a questioning eyebrow at the cowboy, fully aware that he had avoided answering her question. 

 

Placing his hat back on his head he looked up at Waverly and then to Nicole before answering. 

 

“Desertion is punishable by execution,” he sighed out. 

 

The other three weren't prepared or expecting the reaction this elicited from Nicole. Before anyone could react the redhead had untangled herself from Waverly and had crossed the hall towards Henry. A gun seeming to appear of out nowhere, was pressed to the underside of his chin. Nicole's other hand fisted around his shirt, her nose mere centimeters from his, forcing his hat to tilt back. 

 

The redhead didn't say a word, she simply stared Henry down, a silent threat and agreement passing between the two. 

 

Waverly quickly moved to Nicole and took her by the arm that clung to Henry's shirt and laced their fingers together. Waverly's other hand still wrapped around it. 

 

Nicole didn't loosen her stance or back away. Mattie moved to the man's side, reaching for his gun until a firm hand rested on hers and stopped her movement before she could pull the gun on Nicole. 

 

“That won't be necessary, Miss Pearly.”

 

“Baby?” Waverly whispered in the redhead’s ear, her head resting on Nicole's shoulder. The taller woman flicked her eyes towards her girlfriend briefly, acknowledging that she had spoken. 

 

“Miss Haught, may I say this is not an outcome I would allow-”

 

“It wouldn't be your decision,” Nicole growled pushing the barrel of the gun into his chin further. 

 

“Cole?” 

 

Waverly gently kissed her girlfriend's jaw. Nicole's shoulders dropping a fraction at the gesture. Seeing her opportunity, Waverly continue to try and calm the redhead. Waverly's heart was racing, fighting the affections she felt at Nicole's reaction to a threat on her life. 

“He didn't mean to-”

 

Nicole's head spun to face Waverly, fire blazing in brown eyes before they softened. 

 

“Like hell he didn't,” she interrupted firmly before turning back on the man she still had at gunpoint. 

 

Wynonna opened the front door stepping into the scene, her forehead creased as she looked between the four people in front of her. 

 

“Nic? What the hell are you doing?” she asked just above a whisper, however the silence around then carried her voice a little louder than she'd intended. Nicole looked at her best friend, a mixture of anger and helplessness swirling in brown pools.

 

“They want her to go back, Wy. If she doesn't-” Nicole's demeanour broke, tears gathering in her eyes. Threatening to spill at any moment. She swallowed hard, her vision blurred. “They'll kill her,” she finished, tightening her grip on her gun, still pointed at the underside of the cowboy’s chin.

 

As those words penetrated her confusion Wynonna was already reaching for peacemaker and pointing it at Henry's temple.

 

“Like fuck they will!” 

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly screeched, tightening her hold on her girlfriends arm. Panic fluttering in her chest. She could've talked her girlfriend down, broke through to her, but now that Wynonna held her gun at her Mentor’s head the younger Earp worried about the outcome. All eyes focused on Waverly, no one noticed Mattie pull Henry's gun on Wynonna. 

 

“Don't make me shoot you, Earp,” she warned. 

 

Waverly let out a huffed breath and threw her hands to her side. 

 

“Can everyone just stop, for one frickin’ minute!” she shouted, her face turning red. “How is this going to help anyone if you all kill each other?!”

 

Nicole was the first to drop her weapon, putting it back in the holster at the back of her belt, covering it with her jumper so it was hidden again. Henry let out a small breath at his slightly less dire situation. Wynonna pushed the barrel further into his temple, reminding him that he wasn't out of danger yet. Mattie mirrored the eldest Earp. 

 

Nicole turned to Waverly and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend waist.

 

“I'm not going to apologise for protecting you, baby,” she smiled gently, making Waverly's anger melt a little. The brunette leant up on the tip toes and kissed the taller woman's cheek.

_ Thank you _ . 

 

Nicole's cocked her head slightly before her lips spread wide, revealing her dimples. Waverly melting a little more. The older woman leaning down brought their foreheads together. 

 

Next to them Wynonna rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, pulling them both back to the situation at hand. 

 

“Put that thing away, Wy,” Nicole said, a little calmer now. 

 

“Peacemaker is not a  _ thing,  _ Nic..” 

 

The eldest Earp dropped her arm and reholstered the family antique. 

 

Henry released a relieved breath, his being relaxing, he reached over to take his gun from Mattie who was still eyeing Wynonna and Nicole cautiously. 

 

“Oh come on, Pearly, don't look at me like that! You threaten my baby girl, I'm gonna shoot you without question.”

 

“You didn't shoot,” the raven haired woman pointed out.

 

“Exactly, you can thank those two for that." Wynonna pointed at the couple as she passed making her way through to the kitchen.

 

Waverly turned to her Mentor, stepping out of the embrace, her features soft and stern. “I'm not going anywhere, Henry. You can either help me or you can be part of the problem,” she nodded reaching for Nicole's hand, lacing their fingers together, “my life, my  _ home _ , is here.” The brunette squeezed the hand wrapped in hers. 

 

Henry looked between Waverly and Nicole before turning to Mattie lifting his hand and gesturing for her to lead the way out of the still open door.

 

“Then we have a lot of work to do, excuse us,” he smiled before tilting his hat at the two women and leaving, closing the door behind him. 

 

Waverly released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, her heart finally returning to a steady rhythm. The shorter woman turned and looped her arms around Nicole's neck and brought her into a firm kiss. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered against her girlfriend's lips, eyes still closed. Pulling her back down into a more gentle kiss. 

 

Nicole allowed herself to get lost in it for a few moments before she pulled back, “What for?”

 

“Defending me. Threatening to shoot Henry,” she chuckled in disbelief.

 

“I almost did it too,” Nicole rest her forehead against Waverly's, needing the contact.

 

Waverly simply nodded, “I know.”

 

“I'd shoot anybody for you.”

 

Waverly couldn't hold back the smile that grew from ear to ear, she hummed in contentment, ghosting the redhead’s mouth. 

 

“That's really sweet,” she whispered, connecting their lips again, kissing her girlfriend passionately. Pouring her soul into it. 

 

“Come on. I need to talk to you about something,” Nicole said gently pulling her girlfriend with her up the stairs. 

 

***

 

The blonde woman had been watching the Municipal building for half an hour, sat nursing her cup, in the coffee shop opposite. No one had come in or out in the entire time she had been there. Her lip curled into a sneer as a plan formed in her head, it had been a long time since she'd used her powers in this form. Deciding to practice before putting her plan into action she brought her attention to the auburn haired waitress who was leant against the counter by the till. Smiling at a couple as they entered. 

 

“Miss?” she waved at the waitress, offering a sweet smile. 

 

The waitress made her way over to blonde woman, a warm smile on her face. “How can I help?” 

 

The blonde features turned stoic and cold as soon as the waitress stopped in front of her. The auburn haired woman's smile dropped from in an instant, her eyes blank and expressionless. 

A sinister smile crept onto the blonde's face as the waitress turned on her heel walking back behind the counter. The waitress ignored a customer at the counter waiting to order and walked towards the hot plate on the back counter, she lowered her hand until it rested palm down on top of it. Her skin sizzled at the contact as a blood curdling scream left the waitresses mouth, her face still expressionless, startling nearby customers. As panic broke out around her the blonde woman stood with a satisfied grin, teeth on show, her eyes reduced to slits. 

 

Passing the still screaming woman, Deumus flicked her eyes to watched as the waitress regained control of her mind. Snatching her hand away from the hot plate. The skin of her palm red raw, ripped and blistered. Satisfied, the demon in her human form left the diner as people rushed to help the waitress with her injuries, while she stood sobbing in pain. 

 

Deumus made her way through the wooden doors of the Municipal build, walking the long corridor that opened up into an office area, with a front desk, little else besides a few computers dotted around the large room. Her eyes swept the room for signs of life but came up empty. 

 

The demon made her way across the room to a wooden door with frosted glass in the top centre. 

 

‘Black Badge Division’ greeted her in bold, big black letters. Deumus checked over her shoulders to make sure she was still alone.

 

She could sense someone on the other side of the door, figuring if the mind control didn't work she could easily kill them. She opened the door slowly. Trying to slip in unnoticed by the rooms single occupant.

 

Luck was on the demons side as she watched the back of male figure on a lab coat danced his way around his small make shift lab. Headphones over his head, she could hear the muffled sound of music as he stood there completely unaware of her presence. His head bent over the various vials and test tubes running along the desk.  

 

Jeremy's head snapped up, his posture completely straight, arms dropping to his side. When he turned to face Deumus however his eyes weren't blank and expressionless, like the waitress. Instead they were a cocktail of fear, confusion and helplessness. She could feel the young man fighting against her influence. 

 

“Ah. You have something a little special about you boy. Too bad it's held back by your humanity,” she gloated, “Now. Fetch me what I need.” 

 

Jeremy's body started moving without his permission as he continued to try and fight the influence. He exited the room off to his right and began turning the dial on a safe that took up majority of it. The blonde woman still watching for signs of anyone else approaching as her puppet did her bidding. She felt a twinge of disappointment at how easy all this had been. She was hoping for a little resistance.

 

The dark haired man returned with large book held against his chest, walking towards where she stood. Unable to contain her excitement, she practically ran across the room, meeting Jeremy halfway. She snatched the Grimoire from him as Dolls entered the office. 

 

“What the-” he pulled his gun on the demon instantly, aim down the sight. 

 

“I don't know who you are, or what you want with that but unless you want to die, right here, right now, I suggest to put it down on the desk,” Dolls ordered, gun trained on Deumus. 

 

“Hmph. Please,” she mocked, turning her attention to the Deputy Marshal, she released Jeremy from her control, turning her influence on the taller man in the doorway. Unable to control his body all Dolls could do was watch as his gun moved until it was pointed at Jeremy. 

“The way I see it boy,” she started turning to leave the office, “is you can either die by your friend’s hand. Or you can let me leave with what I came for.”

 

She watched the conflict in Jeremy before he slouched, defeated. Deumus began towards the door, side stepping Dolls. 

 

“Then again...”

 

Dolls eyes went wide as he watched his hands point the gun at Jeremy's chest and felt his index finger squeeze the trigger. Deumus, unaffected carried on with her path out of the Municipal building hearing the gunshot echo down the hallway. 

 

She finally had what she needed, feeling gleeful at the praise her master would show for retrieving the Grimoire. She stepped out of the building and disappeared in a ball of flame, leaving the lot empty and eerily quiet, sirens starting to sound in the distance.

 

***

 

_ It had been six months since Waverly left Purgatory. Wynonna and Nicole were still adjusting to life without her and had taken to spending their nights alternating between Shorty's, the Homestead or Nicole's apartment. Never short of drinks, no matter where they decided to spend their evening. _

 

_ Tonight however, Wynonna had planned a special surprise for her friend in hopes it would at least cheer her up.  _

 

_ The brunette pulled the truck into the parking lot, a groan pulled her attention to Nicole sat beside her.  _

 

_ “Pussy Willows? Seriously?” the officer said, speaking for the first time since they'd left her apartment.  _

 

_ “Don't knock it til you've tried it Nic,” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows. “Besides, there's a few less than savory characters that owe me a favour.” _

 

_ Nicole stuck her fingers in her ears. _

 

_ “La la la. I don't wanna know Wynonna!” she smiled. _

 

_ The eldest Earp punched the friend in the arm. “Come on, Haughtshit, time you dropped that good girl reputation of yours.” _

 

_ “Not likely,” she muttered under her breath, rubbing her arm to relieve the sting.  _

 

_ Nicole sat nursing her fourth beer of the night, the empty shot glasses she'd been washing the beer down with sat on the table as a barely dressed waitress made her way over to collect their glasses. Wynonna sending her away with another round of drinks. The waitress walked off to fetch their order exaggerating the sway of her hips as she walked away in far too high heels.  _

 

_ “Okay, okay. You gotta have at least one lap dance or, OR, I revoke your gay card!” _

 

_ “Wynonna.” _

 

_ “What? The deal was to get you drunk and then you'd have a lap dance.” _

 

_ “No. There was no deal. I told you I wasn't drunk enough to even consider a lap dance.” _

 

_ “Same difference,” Wynonna shrugged. _

 

_ The waitress came back to their table, drinks tray resting on her palm she served their drinks,  giving the redhead a wink before turning to leave.  _

 

_ “Hey, Peaches, you got any friends for this Haught piece of ass?” Wynonna asked the waitress, elbowing Nicole in the side. _

 

_ “I think I know just the girl,” Peaches eyed Nicole as she slouched in her chair, her cheeks burning. “This way,  _ Officer Haught _ ,” she purred.  _

 

_ Hearing the woman call her by Waverly's pet name, in the same suggestive tone, was like a knife to the heart. An ache in her chest growing, threatening to consume her again. Nicole pushed Waverly to the back of her mind, ignoring the ache, at least trying to. Nicole stood and knocked back her shot and downed her beer in one before following the pink haired woman across the bar to a corridor that led to private rooms.  _

 

_ Peaches stopped and opened the door in front of them, to let Nicole in. The redhead walked into the dimly lit room and was greeted by a brunette woman smiling at her. Her thoughts immediately racing to her ex girlfriend.  _

 

_ “Take a seat, honey,” the brunette smiled again.  _

 

_ Nicole knew she probably should be paying attention to the barely dressed woman dancing in front of her. All she could see was Waverly, in her underwear giving the redhead her own private show. She remembered following every movement of Waverly's hips and ass, unable to take her eyes off of her, even if she'd wanted to. Which she didn't.  _

 

_ “You with me, honey?” the brunette in front of her asked pulling Nicole from her memory. The redhead simply nodded weakly at the other woman before she continued. Nicole sat there a few minutes longer before she couldn't handle the memories of Waverly dancing for her anymore.  _

 

_ “You know, actually, I- I think I'm good,” Nicole's stumbled, fighting back her tears. She stood as soon as the woman finished. The redhead was on her feet and walking out of the room before her brain even registered her brain she was moving. She quickly made her down the hall and through the crowds of men gathered by the stage. Too busy watching the strippers dancing on stage to notice her.  _

 

_ Nicole passed by Wynonna as she left. “We're leaving,” she managed before heading for the exit. Her chest tightening with each beat of her heart until she couldn't breathe. By the time she reached Wynonna's truck she was gasping to catch her breath.  _

 

_ Wynonna ran up to Nicole who was now holding herself upright with her hands in the hood.  _

_ “Nic, what's going on? Are you-” _

 

_ “I c-can't,” Nicole choked between sobs, “Can we j-just g-go home?” _

_ The eldest Earp nodded and helped Nicole climb into the truck, before running round the front of the truck and pulling herself into the driver's side.  _

 

_ Wynonna drove the pair back to Nicole's apartment, the redhead’s sobs filling the silent cab.  _

_ After helping Nicole back into her apartment and changing into her pyjamas she guided her friend over to the couch them both sitting down, Nicole curled into Wynonna taking comfort in the contact. The brunette draped an arm awkward over Nicole's shoulder rubbing her arm hoping it would calm the redhead. They both sat like this until Nicole's body had stilled and her tears had disappeared into sleep.  _

 

_ Wynonna took in Nicole curled into a ball next to her and wondered what happened to the woman she remembered. The heir’s heart breaking over the loss of her sister and the woman curled up into her sleeping soundly. Knowing it would be an impossible task for Nicole to sleep again if she woke her, Wynonna sighed at the stiff neck she would no doubt have in the morning after sleeping on the couch. She decided it was a small price to pay to finally see her friend led next to her peacefully.  _

  
  


_ Wynonna shuffled until she was comfortable, earning a few groans from the red head. She tipped her head back until it was rested on the back of the couch.  _

 

_ “Come home baby girl," she whispered into the dark room before letting her exhaustion take hold.  _

 

_ Neither one realising that tonight was when everything would change between the two. That they would see and treat the other as family rather than a bandage covering an open wound.  _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't all together very long guys but I hope the memory will make up for it :) things really are going to kick off soon though, I promise you.   
> As always big shout out to my beta bootsncatz for doing her thing, even whilst on holiday!  
> Also if you're looking for some angst filled Wayhaught high school slow burn then you should take a look at our joint fic "The things life throws at us" because it will be right up you're alley. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment :)

The smell of disinfectant lingered throughout the hospital, hitting the group like a freight train as they raced towards the waiting room. Nicole had received the call from a frantic Xavier over an hour ago, a rambling of incoherent words. Only able to make out “Jeremy” and “been shot” the redhead quickly gathered up their team. Rounding the corner Nicole and Wynonna stopped short, almost barreling into one another at the sight of a usually calm, level headed Dolls bent over in his chair, head in his hands. The pair shared a look as Waverly and Rosita caught up with them. 

 

“Dolls?” Wynonna asked cautiously as they approached. 

 

Xavier looked up, revealing watery eyes that almost had the two recoil back. This wasn't the man they were used to seeing. The Deputy Marshal opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Nicole moved on instinct to comfort him but hesitated, her hand stopping short of making contact with his arm. The redhead watched Wynonna spring into action taking the man into a hug, burying her head into his chest. Nicole nodded to herself and clapped her boss on the shoulder before resting her hand on it and giving a reassuring squeeze. 

 

“What happened?” Nicole asked hesitantly, feeling like her heart had dropped from her chest into her stomach. 

 

“I shot him,” Dolls replied, seemingly without expression if it weren't for the guilt and fear pooling in his eyes. 

 

Wynonna jumped back from their embrace her brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to work out what Xavier had just said. 

 

“ _ You  _ shot him?” 

 

Dolls nodded, his words still falling short on his tongue. Although his expression showed there was much more he needed to say. 

 

“Why?” Wynonna asked barely above a whisper. 

 

Dolls cleared his throat, composing himself before continuing. “I got back to HQ to find a woman influencing him. Jeremy, he-” Dolls swallowed, “he was handing her a book. She, influenced me and I couldn't stop it. All I could do was watch myself shoot him. I tried to fight it, but, I-I couldn't.”

 

The man in front of them gently crumbled, tears filling his eyes. 

 

Nicole took a step back and wandered over to where Waverly and Rosita were sat. Letting Wynonna comfort him. 

Neither woman saying a word, Rosita looked up with watery pleading eyes and Nicole nodded and gestured towards Dolls with her head. The pair would probably deny it at a later date but despite their seemingly frosty demeanour toward one another, both Dolls and Rosita had grown to care for each other. Coupled with the fact that Jeremy and the dark haired woman were inseparable, Nicole could see her coworker wearing the pain she was in like a mask. Rosita quickly stood and made her way over to Wynonna and Dolls, wrapping the man up in a hug. Nicole taking her place in the seat next to Waverly. 

 

The brunette reached over and took her girlfriend's hand, threading their fingers together but Nicole still didn't lift her head, eyes focused on her feet while she processed the information. There were still plenty of gaps but they would worry about all that once they knew Jeremy was alive. 

 

“Cole?” Waverly asked gently.

 

Nicole lifted her head a little and gave Waverly a side ward glance, trying a small smile that barely touched her lips. 

 

“Is he-?”

 

The redhead shrugged unable to find words as her mind still processed. Nicole knew she was missing something,  _ they  _ were missing something. It felt like it was staring her right in the face, mocking her.

The redhead lost herself in thoughts as she tried to find the missing puzzle piece that was gnawing at her from the depths of her mind. Letting Waverly's grip on her hand ground her, while her girlfriend traced soft circles on the back of Nicole's hand. Like nothing else existed in their small bubble as her mind ticked over running through what little information she knew. Trying to catalogue what books were held at BBD. What a woman, presumably a demon.. revenant? Would want with it. 

 

Some time later, Nicole wasn't sure how long had passed, a doctor appeared through the double doors. “Chetri?” he asked looking out over the waiting room. All parties suddenly on their feet and heading towards the greying man. 

 

“I'm afraid I can only speak with family members-” the doctor started but was cut off by Wynonna and her face of fury. 

 

“Listen, Doc. We are Jeremy's family, now tell us what the hell is going on. Is he okay?”

 

The doctor looked at all of them, their faces pleading for information. Just some confirmation that Jeremy was alive. The rest they could deal with later. 

 

Sighing deeply the man's kind eyes met theirs individually and nodded. “Mr. Chetri has just come out of surgery. We've transferred him to the ICU to monitor him, but he's stable.” The group let out a simultaneous breath of relief that their friend was alive. “He is by no means in the clear quite yet but we are confident about his recovery. The bullet punctured his lung, however it was a clean shot, no shrapnel so it was easily removed. He was extremely lucky. A few inches over and the bullet would've hit his heart.”

 

“Can we see him?” Dolls finally spoke. 

 

“You can, but I must advise no more than two at a time I'm afraid. He's still sedated at the moment, his body needs to recover.”

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Wynonna said turning to Dolls and Rosita before continuing. “You guys go see our baby gay. Make sure he keeps fighting in there.”

 

“What about you?” Rosita asked.

 

“Me and Haught Stuff here are gonna go back to HQ and figure out what the hell this woman stole from us. Hopefully that might tell us who were dealing with.” Wynonna slapped Nicole on the back, the redhead jolting forward a little with the impact.

 

Wynonna turned to leave before turning back pointing at Rosita, “Keep us updated,” she added before leaving, Nicole and Waverly in tow. 

 

***

 

Wynonna was the first through the door when they arrived back at the offices, pausing mid stride, Nicole almost bumped into the back of her before side stepping and taking in what had made her best friend stop so suddenly. A pool of blood puddled in the middle of the room. Both women turned to each other sharing a look of shock. Looking back to the evidence of what had happened to Jeremy spread out in front of them. Neither one spoke or moved until Waverly slipped in between the pair, an arm around each of them. 

 

“We should probably-. Clean this up before-” Waverly tried. Nicole and Wynonna nodded. 

 

“I'll er- I'm gonna get us coffee,” Wynonna blurted, unable to face the idea of cleaning up her friends near death like it never happened. Nicole smiled softly at the heir.

 

“Coffee sounds good, Earp,” she said dismissing her friend in understanding. Wynonna nodded once and turned to her sister, dropping a quick peck to her temple, smiling in appreciation at the redhead. An inappropriate joke lingering on her tongue, that if the circumstances were different she wouldn't have hesitated in the opportunity to embarrass the couple. 

 

“One cappuccino and one pumpkin spiced latte coming right up,” Wynonna announced as she left. 

 

Waverly pressed herself into Nicole's side, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s middle. Nicole slung her arm over Waverly's shoulders on automatic. “You okay?” the brunette asked.

 

“No. Something's bothering me Waves, I just. I can't put my finger on it…”

 

“I know baby, I can feel it,” Waverly squeezed into the taller woman, too lost in her worry to realise that she shouldn't be able to feel her girlfriend anguish. 

 

Only half paying attention, the gnawing feeling now like a screaming voice in her head, Nicole just nodded giving Waverly's shoulder a squeeze. “Come on, we best get this cleared up before your sister gets back.”

 

“Okay,” was all Waverly could say before they both moved to clear up the mess left behind by the paramedics.

 

By the time Wynonna arrived back, coffee tray in hand, the couple were hard at work trying to find what was missing from the BBD archives. The safe door open as Nicole rifled through it calling out different items and artifacts to Waverly as she mentally ticked them off from the list in front of her as she sat cross legged on the floor. 

 

“How's it going love birds?” the heir asked, startling the pair. 

 

“Jesus, Wy, and you say I need a bell,” Nicole gripped at her chest before calling out the lamp in her hand. 

 

Wynonna gave a humourless chuckle. “Any luck on finding what that bitch took?” 

 

“Not yet, we only just finish-. We only just got started on the archives,” Waverly corrected herself, smiling at Wynonna. 

 

“Well I brought coffee  _ and  _ donuts,” the heir announced holding each one up in turn. 

 

The three took their drinks and got back to work, Wynonna taking up the role of supervisor as she sat on her desk, one leg crossed over the other watching  Waverly and Nicole while she sipped her coffee and ate the majority of the donuts. 

 

A while later, Nicole and Waverly still making their way through the catalogue list finally came across the missing item. 

 

“The Grimoire, it's missing,” Nicole announced getting Wynonna's attention she hopped down from her perch and crossed the room to the redhead. “The missing artifact. It's the Grimoire.”

 

“Well shit..” 

 

“Wait. I know this..” Waverly interrupted, lost in thought inspecting the details listed on the paper in front of her. Tracing the picture with her finger. “Yeah this was used by-” the youngest Earp froze, turning wide eyes on Nicole and Wynonna. “Atazoth” she breathed, barely above a whisper. 

 

“We need to let the other know," Nicole nodded to Wynonna who was already taking her phone from her pocket. 

 

“On it!” 

 

“I need to talk to Henry and Mattie,” Waverly announced standing, she gave Nicole a quick peck on the lips before leaving through the same door Wynonna had.

 

Nicole watched her girlfriend leave before looking at the scattered contents of the safe. She ran her hand through her hair “Guess I'll put all of this away then..” she muttered to an empty room, unable to fight the quirk in her lips as she recalled countless times the Earp's had left her on cleanup duty over the years. 

  
  


***

 

The large hand snatched at the leather bound book in Deumus hands, a sinister smile etched on Atazoth’s face. The cave around then hummed with the energy coming from the demon as soon as his skin came into contact with it. He turned to his minion like he had forgotten she was there. An excited glint in her eyes, adoration marking her face Deumus watched him closely, pleased with what she saw. The demon felt the shift in power in the air around them as soon as her demon God had taken the book from her. 

 

“You’ve done well,” he smiled seemingly losing himself to a thought before he started again. “Now leave me.”

 

“Master?” 

 

“Preparations must be made my love. Now go, keep watch over our angel.”

 

“Yes master" Deumus hissed gleefully.

 

“Keep. Your. Distance. They can't know we are watching them.” Atazoth instructed, his tone cold and menacing.

 

“Yes, my lord,” she nodded before disappearing. 

 

The demon God lay the book out in front of him, flicking through to the page he desired. His eyes lighting up. His eyes shifted as they landed on the spell, turning a pure black. The whites of his human eyes no longer visible. Soon he would no longer be bound to wander within this fragile frame he sought refuge in. Considered long since dead Atazoth recalled the last time he came so close before he was forced to retreat, defeated by the Angel bloodline and Josiah Earp. Now their bloodlines had mixed, his foes more powerful with what seemingly lay dormant in Waverly's veins. For this reason he knew that he must approach the ritual with more caution this time, at least while the eldest Earp was still around the curse wouldn't activate in the Angel spawn. Something his beloved had almost destroyed in one night. Her lust for pain and suffering was a driving force that had him keep Deumus close, yet it had almost been his downfall. An act that, if committed by any other of his pets would've cost them their lives. Atazoth knew he would need to keep a close eye on Deumus, ensure she kept her distance, but doing this himself would be too much of a risk. Knowing he'd already taken too big of one when he had revealed himself to that white witch who aligned herself with the Daimonas, but he had a witch of his own. One who had her own grievances with the Earp family, Greta Perley. 

 

Taking a few steps towards the exit of the cave Atazoth gather up the Grimoire as he disappeared in a flash of flame and black smoke. His next move clear in his mind, with the Crimson moon only a little over a week away, it was time for his plans to be set in motion. 

 

***

  
  


_ “Hey, baby,” Nicole grinned as Waverly opened the door to her dorm room.  _

 

_ Taking a second for her brain to catch up in her sleepy state, Waverly stared blankly at the redhead stood in her doorway. Watching the moment the penny dropped, Waverly's face lighting up with the biggest smile on her face she leapt into Nicole's strong waiting arms, legs wrapping around Nicole's waist. Crashing their lips together, threading her fingers through red locks.  _

 

_ “What. Are you. Doing. Here?” Waverly asked peppering kisses all over Nicole's face.  _

 

_ “I missed you,” the redhead smiled. Waverly's lips instantly back on hers again pulling Nicole closer with the back of her neck.  _

 

_ “Mm. Waves,” Nicole mumbled against the brunettes lips as she refused to let go of her vice grip. “Waverly..” she tried again, this time the youngest Earp pulled back reluctantly, pouting at the redhead.  _

 

_ “People are staring baby,” Nicole brought a hand from supporting Waverly and cupped her face, tracing her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Waverly leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed.  _

 

_ “Let them,” the brunette hummed nuzzling into the older girl's neck.   _

 

_ Nicole chuckled at her girlfriend, butterflies erupting from her stomach as they took flight. She stiffened feeling Waverly's wandering lips ghost along her neck, her hot breath leaving a trail of gooseflesh where it came in contact.  _

 

_ “I don't think I want them to see what happens next,” Nicole growled stretching her neck and connecting their lips in a searing kiss. Walking forward into Waverly's room, kicking the door closed behind her. _

 

_ Unhooking Waverly's legs from her waist, Nicole threw the brunette down on the bed a surprised squeak escaping Waverly's lips. Nicole lowered herself down on top of Waverly reconnecting them again. Resting a leg between her thighs. _

 

_ “I've missed you so much,” Waverly said as Nicole moved her attention to Waverly's jaw, then down her neck. Applying a little pressure to Waverly's center with her leg.  A moan escaping Waverly's mouth making the redhead smirk at the effect she had on her girlfriend. _

 

_ “Me too, baby,” the redhead hummed against swollen lips.  _

 

_ Waverly's hands started tugging at the shirt of Nicole's police uniform.  _

 

_ “Have I told you how  _ Haught  _ you look in your uniform, officer? Waverly purred tilting her head back to allow her girlfriends mouth to wander more freely.  _

 

_ “Not in the past twenty four hours,” the redhead mumbled, pressing soft kisses to the base of Waverly's exposed neck.  _

 

_ “Wait,” Waverly stopped her girlfriends advances by pushing at Nicole's shoulders. The redhead stopped reluctantly with a small groan, meeting questioning hazel eyes.  _

 

_ “Why  _ are  _ you in your uniform?” the younger Earp continued.  _

 

_ Nicole blushed dipping her head, until her forehead rested on Waverly's chest. Looking back up again Nicole smiled devilishly at her girlfriend. “I may have worn it especially.” _

 

_ Waverly giggled and playfully slapped Nicole's shoulder, “So you planned this?!”  _

 

_ “I might have” Nicole beamed, dimples popping.  _

 

_ “I hope you brought your handcuffs, Officer Haught,” Waverly teased, rolling her hips up into Nicole causing the woman on top of her to moan. Bringing their lips together again Waverly swallowed her gasp of pleasure. Nicole swiped Waverly's lower lip with her tongue, deepening their kiss. Waverly tugged the rest of the police shirt out of Nicole khakis, stroking the redhead’s bare sides with her fingertips as she pulled the shirt up and over the taller woman’s head. Leaving a trail of fire on Nicole's skin where her fingers tips had brushed.  _

 

_ The brunette’s hands immediately on the clasp of Nicole's bra working it loose, sliding the straps down her girlfriend's arms, discarding that as well. Waverly taking full advantage of Nicole's position on top of her examining every dip of her abs. Running a single finger across them, like she was painting on a canvas, trying to commit every detail to memory.   _

 

_ “God, you're beautiful,” Waverly breathed in awe, turning hazel pools on Nicole with full force. _

 

_ Feeling like the air had been sucked from her lungs, Nicole struggled to catch her breath. “Speak for yourself,” Nicole managed with a goofy love struck smile. She could feel it but with the way her girlfriend was looking at her in that moment she couldn't bring herself to care. Looping her arm behind Waverly's back the redhead lifted her girlfriend up to a sitting position underneath her.  _

 

_ “I do have one complaint though baby..” Nicole smirks devilishly.  _

 

_ “Really?”  _

 

_ Nicole simply nods like a mischievous child. _

 

_ “Care to enlighten me?” _

 

_ “You're a little over dressed,” the redhead winked. _

 

_ Waverly snorted and shook her head. “Maybe you should do something about it..” the youngest Earp invited. Bringing her lips to Nicole's, stopping short of a kiss to instead brush them together in a feather light touch that sent a shiver of arousal down Nicole's spine. The redhead’s eyes fluttered shut, momentarily losing function of her body.  _

 

_ Wasting no more time, Nicole pulled Waverly forward the smallest distance until their lips connected again, their tongues dancing together in a new urgent hunger. Nicole pulled Waverly's shirt over her head. Her lips wandering down the Earp's neck to her collarbone, continuing to the swell of breasts. Waverly turning to putty beneath her, the brunette’s arms stretched behind to steady herself, eyes closed. Nicole unhooked Waverly's bra, lips and tongue already working at her nipples. Waverly pulled herself forward with a moan, flicking her bra off and wrapping her arms around Nicole's neck.  _

_ The soft moans coming from her girlfriend sent new waves of arousal to Nicole's center, pulling Waverly in closer and lowering themselves back down on the bed.  _

 

_ Nicole suddenly stopped her descent of Waverly's abdomen bolting her head up.  _

 

_ “Wait! What about Alice?” _

 

_ “Mm,” Waverly hums, trying to regain her thoughts.  _

 

_ “Alice? You're roommate?” Nicole chuckles.  _

 

_ “Oh. Home. All weekend,”  Waverly managed, already pulling Nicole back down to her.  _

 

_ “Perfect,” the redhead muttered, a breathy chuckle coming from the brunette. The redhead already working the waistband of Waverly's pyjamas down, following their descent with her mouth. Pulling them down and off with her foot, Nicole pressing tender kisses to the inside of Waverly's thigh, sending jolts through her girlfriend. Working her way towards Waverly's center. Almost desperate to be where the brunette needed her most. There would be enough time for teasing her later, Nicole thought. Needing to taste her girlfriend and have her come undone around her tongue. Nicole continued down, pressing a feather light kiss to Waverly's swollen lips before sliding her tongue between wet folds. The strangled moan it elicited from Waverly pushed Nicole forward with new vigor. Her own center pulsating with need. The redhead licked along her center, circling with the nub of Waverly's clit with her tongue. Causing the younger woman to writhe beneath her in pleasure, Waverly's hands running through red hair, applying small amounts of pressure to the back of Nicole's head when her tongue worked at a particularly sensitive spot. Waverly's gasps and moans filling the room.  _

_ Nicole pulled back, Waverly whimpering at the loss contact.  _

 

_ “Maybe you should keep it down a bit, Waves,” Nicole breathed into Waverly's center, another whimper tumbling from the brunettes mouth as she applied a little pressure to the back of Nicole's head. Words failing her Waverly simply grabbed the pillow from beneath her head and slapped it over her face.  _

 

_ Nicole shook her head a little, not quite what she had in mind. Her mouth immediately back on Waverly as the brunette rolled her hips up into Nicole's face. The redhead licked up slick folds before finding Waverly's entrance, sliding her tongue inside her, working her center and entrance in intervals. Hearing Waverly's moans grow more erratic and feeling the brunette’s body tensing beneath her Nicole slid her thumb over Waverly's clit. The muffled scream that ripped through her girlfriend could be felt through her entire body. Knowing Waverly was close Nicole picked up her rhythm with her tongue and thumb feeling the body underneath her grow tighter, the brunette’s hips bucking. Nicole felt Waverly's walls tighten around her tongue before a mess of gasps, moans and expletives erupted from beneath the pillow. Waverly's body relaxing a little as Nicole rode out the orgasm with the brunette.  _

 

_ Crawling back up Waverly's body, watching her chest rise and fall in rapid succession Nicole lifted the pillow with a shit eating grin on her face. Lowering herself onto Waverly's lips with a new hunger. The brunette hummed, tasting herself on her girlfriend mouth.  _

 

_ “J-. You. Wait. Until I. Can. Move.” Waverly panted.  _

 

_ “That a promise?”  Nicole smirked, pressing herself into Waverly's side, placing a soft kiss behind the brunettes ear.  _

 

_ “You bet. Your ass, it is,” Waverly smiled as her breathing started to level out.  _

 

_ The pair crashed back on the bed, legs entwined and breathless after losing themselves in one another for several hours. Both exhausted.  _

 

_ “I can't wait to start my life with you, Nicole Haught,” Waverly purred gently, running her fingers in circles on Nicole's stomach.  _

 

_ Nicole kissed Waverly's forehead letting her eyes close for a moment to breath her girlfriend in. “Me neither, Waves. Just one more year.”  _

 

_ Waverly propped herself up on one elbow facing Nicole, cupping her face with the palm of her other hand.  _

 

_ “It's too far away!” she whined “I want it to start now-” _

 

_ “Soon, baby.” _

 

_ Waverly pressed a soft kiss to Nicole's lips, the tip of her nose and her forehead. “I know baby. It just feels so far away. I can't wait to make a home with you. To marry you. Have kids!” the brunette said tenderly not taking her eyes away from Nicole's.  _

 

_ The redhead felt tears prickling at her eyes, her vision becoming glassy, a single tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. “You think about all that stuff?” _

 

_ “Of course,” Waverly nodded wiping away the tear and track with her thumb. “Nothing makes me happier than the thought of growing old with you, Cole. Because I know, no matter what life throws our way, we'll face it, together.” _

 

_ “Like always,” Nicole beamed pulling Waverly in for a kiss that took both their breath away, a different kind of hunger behind it. Pouring everything of themselves into one another.  _

 

_ “Forever,” Waverly nodded, her eyes glistening with tears of her own. _

 

_ Waverly nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck, feeling her eyes growing heavy. They both lay there listening to the others breathing, like a metronome, lulling them both to sleep. Arms and legs entwined.  _

 

_ “Forever,” Nicole repeated as they drifted off into a dreamless sleep. _


End file.
